Finding Home
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: What should have happened didn't, time took a different course and Astrid managed to alert Stoick to what or rather who Hiccup was hiding. After a near death escape, Hiccup and Toothless have to find a new home, but the past always catches up with the present.
1. 1: Escape

**Hey everyone! I'm JustANormalHTTYDFan and welcome to this new fanfic of mine titled "Finding Home", its starts mid-HTTYD 1 and splits off from the timeline we all know. Now, with all that out of the way, let's get right into Chapter One!**

 **Chapter One: Escape**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless both sat one on top of the other on top of a huge tree, Astrid dangling from one of the branches and sending deep glares at the two in pure hatred and disgust.

"Just...let me SHOW you...please..." Hiccup asked while holding out a hand to Astrid.

Toothless was growling lightly as his slitted pupils stared at the human girl hanging onto the branch.

Astrid looked down, the ground so far away...if she jumped from this height, she would break her legs on impact with the dirt forest floor.

Astrid was going to give in, let Hiccup take her on his 'friend' if only so she could get to the ground...but then her eyes spotted a branch just below her, she could jump to it and then jump to the ground.

Astrid let go and gripped onto the lower branch with all her strength, her hands slipping for purchase.

Hiccup and Toothless didn't have time to react as Astrid jumped to the ground from the low branch and managed to not break or injure anything.

Astrid smirked and ran off towards the village at the fastest speed a Berkian could manage, all the while making sure to keep an eye out in the air for the Night Fury.

Hiccup's breathing increased alongside Toothless' growls, he quickly opened the tail fin and leaned down to Toothless' ear.

"The cove, bud! If we get there...m-maybe I could run and catch up with her" Hiccup whispered and Toothless growled confused.

"Well, she's caught onto our...well, your trick of 'pick them up and drop 'em in a tree' and I can't chase after her from here because someone might see you, and I'm pretty sure you value the fact that your head is connected to your neck?" Hiccup asked sarcastically and Toothless nodded before taking off with a few wingbeats.

The two flew through the air fast, making it to the cove at about sundown. Hiccup jumped off Toothless and quickly turned to the dragon.

"Ok bud, I'll be back, I promise. Well, either I'll be back with a stubborn Astrid, or back to take off" Hiccup told the obsidian scaled dragon as quick as possible before running to the entrance of the cove.

Hiccup was about halfway through when he heard a roar of pain, and he went back into the cove quickly to find a sight that scared him to his very core.

Toothless, limping with a dagger in his paw, blood pouring out from the wound as the dragon shot small plasma blasts into the treeline above.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled and ran back towards the dragon, and he looked up to see the glint of a metal arrowhead in the trees.

"TOOTHLESS! LOOK OUT!" Hiccup yelled and lept, slammed his thin frame into Toothless' side just as the archer let his arrow fly.

The arrow didn't miss Toothless entirely, but it didn't embed itself in Toothless' brain either. The arrow struck Toothless right beneath his wing, but above any vital organs like his lungs or stomach.

Toothless snarled madly and painfully, he was tearing his claws into the dirt beneath him in pain, if he didn't he would have screamed.

Hiccup looked over at the woven basket sitting on the far side of the cove, Hiccup knew that basket contained valuable items that he and Toothless would need to survive.

But, as Vikings charged into the cove while yelling battle cries and raising their axes, Hiccup knew that if he and Toothless tried to grab the basket then the black dragon would not live past sunset.

Hiccup made his choice and jumped onto Toothless' back while slamming his feet into the pedals on the saddle.

"GO!" Hiccup yelled as the Vikings threw their axes at Toothless' neck, the dragon pumped his wings and quickly got into the air.

But he couldn't completely avoid the axes, as one of them made a deep long bleeding gash in his chest before embedding itself in a nearby stone wall.

Toothless roared and faltered in the air, but forced himself to keep flying away from Berk and the countless people wanting him dead.

Hiccup was crying at this point, all of sudden he had to say goodbye to everything he cared about...except for his best friend.

"G-good..bye...Berk" Hiccup choaked out and quickly focused on helping Toothless fly as fast as possible to a nearby landmass so the dragon could heal and rest.

Stoick watched from nearby on a cliff as the black dragon disappeared into the horizon, the huge Chief staring shellshocked at the same spot for hours.

"I cannot...believe...Hiccup betrayed us, for a devil..." Stoick whispered as his mind burned at the words betrayal and Hiccup.

"Who would've thought that the runt would betray us? I sure did! I mean, he was so weak that none of you losers would have suspected a spy!" Snotlout yelled with a smirk, even if he was pulling at loose strings Snotlout would yank them out if they made himself look awesome.

"Yeah right, Hiccup being a spy, that'll be the day. That useless twig couldn't lie for his life, if he was a spy we would have found out long ago" Astrid pointed out and Stoick squeezed his fists tight enough that they made a popping sound.

"Hiccup started out as one of our own...and then betrayed us for the ultimate evil, the Night Fury...who knows how long he's been aiding the beasts? Been sabotaging us during the raids?" Stoick remarked in betrayal, anger overriding common sense and logic.

"Stoick, don't you think you're being a little...rash? Maybe you should calm down and think..." Gobber suggested and Stoick snapped.

"I don't think I'm being rash, I think I'm doing what's right for our people. Hiccup the Traitor will never step foot on this island again, and if he or his black devil do...kill them...on sight" Stoick growled while finally breaking his gaze from the horizon.

"Stoick...Hiccup's your son, your family, Valka's son! You can't kill him," Gobber told the Chief of Berk, and the man's knuckles grew whiter.

"Hiccup is not my son, nor family. And by betraying Berk, he has also betrayed...Val..." Stoick whispered the last word and then took in a deep breath.

"My order still stands, Hiccup is to be killed on sight for his betrayal of Berk and Viking culture as a whole" Stoick ordered in his madness, pain from the betrayal eating away at him like a Terrible Terror with a fish.

"What about the black dragon? The Night Fury? Will I get to kill it?" Snotlout asked with a grin, and everyone else yells about wanting to get the 'honor' of slaying the Night Fury in cold blood.

"NO! If Hiccup returns, the black devil will follow...I want that dragon captured..." Stoick growled while walking off, before stopping and turning back to the confused faces of the Berkians.

"...so I can kill it myself, for taking away my son" Stoick declared and walked away, ready to go sort some things out in the village below.

Stoick had let betrayal and pure rage take over, and now any form of common sense or logic were gone when Hiccup or the Night Fury came into the topic of conversation or even battle.

* * *

Toothless faltered in the air, his vision blurred and a loud ringing sound in his ears.

"Its ok buddy, just a little bit more, their's a sea-stack up ahead...just a bit more..." Hiccup whispered comforting words into the jet-black dragon's ears.

Toothless went into a dive towards the sea-stack, ready to land and take a deep breath after that near-death experience.

The blood loss combined with the exhaustion burning at the back of Toothless' head caused the dragon to quickly lose consciousness before slamming into the ground with a bang.

Hiccup's tether-line was disconnected from the saddle at the sudden impact, and the young boy went flying across the sea-stack before coming to a stop.

Hiccup jumped up and his eyes darted to Toothless' limp form, the dragon's whimpers and whines causing the young boy's heart to break in two.

"Toothless..." Hiccup moaned and ran over, the dragon regaining a semi-state of awareness and opening his eyes to stare painfully at Hiccup.

"Toothless...bud...roll onto your side please" Hiccup begged weakly and Toothless nodded before forcing himself onto his side with a painful grunt.

Hiccup stared in horror at Toothless' blood covered chest and belly, a huge deep gash in the dragon chest STILL leaking blood, and that's not to mention the arrow in the dragon's side.

"Toothless...buddy...I-I need you to lick your wounds...come on bud, please...for me...just this once...please..." Hiccup begged and helped the dragon move his heavy head.

Hiccup knew Night Fury saliva had healing properties from the time Toothless licked a burn on his hand that came from when he lit a campfire in the cove.

"Toothless, please...don't leave me..." Hiccup moaned and Toothless nodded weakly before licking the wound on his chest.

Hiccup pulled off his fur vest, quickly pressing the fur into Toothless' chest and stopping the bleeding from continuing.

Hiccup held the wound on Toothless' chest until he was sure that the wound was no longer bleeding, which by the time it had stopped it was around midnight and very hard to see.

Hiccup's fur vest was absolutely caked in dry Night Fury blood, which ruined the vest so Hiccup threw it over the side of the sea-stack.

"I'll get another one later down the gravel path, now..." Hiccup whispered and turned towards Toothless, his eyes locking onto the arrow in the dragon's side.

Hiccup was gonna pull the arrow out, but he knew if he did then Toothless would bleed out, and he wasn't gonna lose the dragon...he wouldn't let Toothless die.

"Come on bud, please...don't leave me..." Hiccup begged and Toothless lifted his head with a whimper and then a croon.

"Come on bud, we need to find a village so we can get you some medical supplies" Hiccup stated while trying to help the black dragon get up, Toothless whining and whimpering as he gestured to the sea-stack they stood on.

"Because! If I don't steal you some medical supplies you're wounds will get infected or WORSE! And...I won't lose you, I won't. You're my friend...my BEST FRIEND. I won't let you die" Hiccup moaned while climbing onto the weakened Toothless' back.

"I'm so sorry bud, but we need to fly to the nearest village and get supplies, as much as I know it hurts to fly it'll help in the long run" Hiccup whispered while tears poured from his eyes at the fear of losing his best friend.

Toothless nodded weakly before taking off into the night sky towards an island with a few buildings and people, one of the buildings containing the medical supplies that would save Toothless' life.

* * *

It was midnight in the village of Hvete, which was known for its wheat trade, not a single human was awake, not a mouse was scouring or a Terrible Terror squawking.

Except for Hiccup, who was hiding in the shadows of the treeline behind the villages local healing hut, which was currently unoccupied by any sleeping villager.

Hiccup snuck from the back of the hut to the front, quickly finding a wooden door near a counter, which obviously the healer would stand at and get a quick buck for fixing up small injuries.

Hiccup opened the door slightly, before opening it quicker and quicker with each second before tiptoeing into the hut as light drops of water started falling from the clouds.

That's when Hiccup spotted a figure walking down the gravel path, carrying a torch and a huge double-sided ax.

"Shit" Hiccup muttered as quiet as possible, quickly shutting the door behind him and taking deep breaths as he heard the guard stop right outside the healing hut.

The footsteps got closer, and closer as if the guard was coming to the door. Hiccup quickly moved away from the door and hide behind a nearby barrel just as the door was flung open by the guard.

The guard looked from left to right, casting the warm glow of his torch over every surface.

"Hm, must have just been my imagination" The guard muttered and shut the door, quickly walking off towards the more guarded parts of the village.

Hiccup let out a deep breath that he had no idea he had been holding, he quickly moved from his hiding spot and into the back of the hut when he spotted a big problem.

The village healer was asleep at his desk, his face lying on his book about healing with a quill in his hand.

"Must've fallen asleep writing, better work quick" Hiccup whispered lowly to himself, quickly grabbed a basket nearby and filling it with as many bandages and healing herbs and medicines as he could find.

Hiccup completely filled the basket from bottom to top with the medical supplies that Toothless needed to survive, and the young boy was about to slip out from the hut when he spotted a warm fresh piece of bread, sitting untouched by the healer.

Hiccup's stomach rumbled, and the Viking was gonna pass up the bread when he remembered that Toothless was probably hungry too, the both of them having not eaten in almost eighteen hours.

Hiccup knew that if he tried to steal a basket of fish ALONGSIDE a basket of medical supplies, the chances of him getting caught would go from slight risk to high.

So, Hiccup quickly approached the piece of bread, willing to risk waking up the healer if it meant he and Toothless didn't starve.

Hiccup slowly slipped the piece of bread from out underneath the healer's hand before hiding it in the basket of supplies.

Then the healer moaned a bit and then jumped upright, fully awake. Hiccup lept behind a crate and dragged the basket to him before the healer could notice.

"Hmmm...whats that...mother...I'm tired mother...leave me be" The healer mumbled before falling asleep again at his desk, and Hiccup's breathing quickly went back to normal.

Hiccup quickly got the basket onto his shoulders before running out of the hut and back into the darkness, just missing the guard and a few drunken Vikings.

Hiccup ran through the forests, his entire body shaking from exhaustion but he didn't care and wouldn't care until Toothless was health and alright.

Hiccup found Toothless lying exactly where he left him, under a big tree hidden behind a few bushes. Hiccup dropped the basket down beside Toothless and quickly lifted the Night Fury's head.

"T-Toothless...?" Hiccup asked weakly and Toothless sleepily opened his eyes with a look that said: "Why did you wake me up?"

"Its ok bud, I got the supplies and even a little treat for you and me" Hiccup commented and pulled the warm piece of bread out from the basket.

Hiccup snapped the bread into two pieces with a little effort required, but it wasn't to equal in size pieces as the one he gave Toothless was a bit bigger than his on purpose.

"Alright bud, eat this, it should settle your stomach for a while" Hiccup commented and gave Toothless the second bigger piece of bread.

The dragon easily swallowed the tiny thing with ease, feeling it settle down into his belly easily. Toothless was used to much bigger meals, at least since Hiccup had started feeding him, but he could last with the tiny piece of bread.

Hiccup then took off the saddle and tail fin prosthetic, quickly pulling the much needed medical supplies out from the basket and starting to bandage up the injured Night Fury.

He started with the easiest one first, Toothless' paw. He quickly wrapped up the wound where the knife had embedded itself into the dragon's paw, but he only wrapped it up after cleaning it with a bottle of fresh cleaning water.

Hiccup then did the same with Toothless' chest, which was much hard considering that Hiccup had to make Toothless roll onto his back, which meant the young Viking had to step over the black dragon's wings and tails to avoid stepping on them.

But, in the end, Toothless' chest was quickly cleaned up with multiple medical supplies. But then came the hardest one, save the best for last they say.

The arrow in Toothless' side, blood was no longer dripping from the wound but it was still very painful and if left in could cause infection or worse, death.

"Bud, I'm gonna give you something to chew on so you don't focus on the pain as I remove the arrow. Please don't swallow this" Hiccup asked as he gave Toothless his green shirt, leaving the young Viking shirtless.

Toothless made sure to retract his teeth and keep his tongue away from the pristine green shirt, while also resisting the urge to swallow it.

Hiccup gripped both hands onto the arrow and took a deep breath before placing his foot on Toothless' stomach and yanking, hard.

The arrow came out instantly, but Toothless' near roars of anguish and pure agony would never leave Hiccup's nightmares for the rest of his life.

Hiccup took many deep breaths to keep himself from panicking as he cleaned off the wound and bandaged it up as best he could.

Hiccup then wiped his hands off, as well as taking his shirt back from Toothless and slipping it on over his bare torso.

That's when Hiccup remembered that he forgot to eat his piece of bread, which was now slightly cold and still sitting in the basket where he left it.

Hiccup picked it up and was tempted to bite into it before he sighed and shoved it right into Toothless' mouth.

"To be fair, I probably was gonna end up giving it to you anyway, considering that you're probably starving while I'm just a bit peckish" Hiccup comforted the worried dragon, who reluctantly swallowed the last piece of bread.

Hiccup quickly helped Toothless onto his feet, the dragon still slightly limping from his injured paw.

Hiccup quickly worked the saddle and tail fin back on, as well as attaching the basket to the saddle.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless back, the dragon letting out a grunt as his entire frame was sore from the seemingly endless day.

"Come on, bud, one more flight and then we can get some sleep on an island not populated with dragon killers" Hiccup comforted and Toothless nodded weakly before pumping his wings and taking off into the cold night sky.

* * *

It was around an hour later and frost was hanging of Toothless' chest and ear plates while Hiccup shivered from atop him.

"W-we s-s-should land s-somewhere" Hiccup mumbled out as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to desperately stop himself from shivering.

Toothless nodded and started looking out for habitable but yet not inhabited islands, and eventually, he spotted a good sized island just a few miles to the west.

The island had a huge snow-capped peak, with forests covering most of the island except for a big clearing at the bottom of the mountain.

Toothless sniffed a few times, trying to see if he could pick up any scent Human or Dragon coming from that island, but he found nothing so he quickly moved his left wing a bit to aim himself towards the island.

They flew towards the island at a slow but barely steady speed, Toothless trying his best to keep from crashing into the freezing cold waters below.

That's when Toothless felt something wet on his nose, and then something wet on his tail fin and then on his wingtip, he looked up to spot dark ominous clouds right above them.

Toothless growled lightly as the rate of which the rain dropped increased ever so slightly every minute.

Suddenly, flashes started appearing in the sky and the rain kicked up in intensity until it was all but pouring down on the two best friends.

Toothless felt a chill go down his spine and Hiccup jumped as a loud echoing boom range out from the sky and a bolt of lightning struck the mountain's peak.

"Bud, w-we should land, n-now" Hiccup whispered and Toothless nodded before angling himself down towards the island, raining hitting the both of them as they entered the worst part of the storm.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt came out from the sky with a loud crack of thunder, and the lightning bolt just nearly hit Toothless' tail fin.

"Woah! That was close!" Hiccup yelled in panic, his heart rate picking back up again for the seventh time that night.

And as if things couldn't get worse, another lightning bolt came from the sky and hit Toothless' tail fin prosthetic dead on.

The cloth was set aflame, the metal was bent in an unusual position and the main rope allowing Hiccup to angle the tail fin was snapped.

Both of them screamed in panic and fear as they unwillingly went into a constant barrel roll straight for the island.

Toothless knew Hiccup wouldn't survive the impact but that he himself would, dragons could take a lot more damage and pain then humans and if Hiccup was to hit the ground at this speed like this he would snap his neck.

So, Toothless quickly used his claw to cut the tether keeping Hiccup on his back, the boy almost went flying but Toothless wrapped his paws and wings around the shocked Hiccup just before they landed in the clearing on the island, creating a hole in the ground.

Toothless' head hurt as if someone had just dropped an anvil on it, and his back and wings were sore but not hurting that much.

Toothless blinked open his green eyes, rain pouring down on his entire body and causing the dirt below him to become slightly muddy.

Toothless stuck his head between his wings, quickly finding Hiccup awake and alight but a bit disorientated.

Lightning struck a tree nearby, and the both of them jumped before quickly calming down.

"B-bud? C-can you let me up?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded while unfurling his wings from atop Hiccup, the young boy quickly climbing out from against Toothless' side.

They both quickly climbed out from the hole and they looked around, Toothless spotted a cave nearby that only went a little bit into the side of the mountain.

"Good job, bud, let's get some firewood and get some sleep" Hiccup told the dragon, who purred in response.

Hiccup and Toothless looked around for the driest pieces of wood that they could find, they quickly made it into the cave and Hiccup arranged all the pieces of wood into a small pile.

"Alright, bud, light it up" Hiccup mumbled and Toothless shot a tiny plasma blast into the pile of sticks, setting it aflame and casting a warm orange glow over the entire cave.

Hiccup laid down against the side of the cave, Toothless collapsing right on top of his legs and his back being within perfect itching distance of Hiccup's fingers.

"Alright, you selfish needy reptile" Hiccup remarked with a chuckle and a smirk, quickly starting to scratch Toothless' back and sides, making the dragon purr as he quickly fell asleep.

Hiccup rubbed the base of Toothless' wings, which were extremely tense and tight. Eventually, over the next twenty minutes, Toothless' muscles lose all their tension and the dragon's purrs increased in volume.

Hiccup then moved until Toothless' head was on his lap, and he laid his own head on top of Toothless' while scratching the dragon's chin absentmindedly.

That's when the full reality of everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours finally set into Hiccup's mind, cause the young boy to cry silently for a few minutes before closing his eyes and laying his entire chest and head on Toothless' head.

"G-goodnight, bud..." Hiccup whispered and quickly fell asleep from exhaustion, all the adrenaline of the past few hours finally having worn off.

Toothless' eyes slid open and the dragon locked eyes with Hiccup, quickly working the sleeping boy into a position against his chest and belly, holding him in place with his paws.

Hiccup curled up against Toothless' chest, the dragon took in a few deep breaths before purring and wrapped his wings around the boy.

Toothless quickly fell back asleep, both he and Hiccup having dreams of the future as it rained and thundered outside their cave.

* * *

 **Alright! That's it for Chapter One, Chapter Two should be ready sometime in the near future and will pick up where this Chapter is leaving off.**

 **So, with nothing else really left to say, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	2. 2: Survival

**Hey guys! I'm surprised at how big this fanfic has gotten with one chapter, I haven't seen this many favorites and follows on any of my stories in a really long time. But nevermind that, you all came here for Chapter 2 didn't you! Well I have it right here and you're about to read it so without any delays let's get right into:**

 **Chapter Two: Survival**

* * *

When Hiccup returned to the world of the living, the first thing he registered was that he was comfortable. So much that the young boy was going to let himself fall back into a nice comfortable deep sleep.

But then the memories of the past few days returned to the sleepy boy, and he mentally sighed and then groaned while rolling over against Toothless' side.

Hiccup didn't want to get up, he wanted to sleep in Toothless' paws and wings forever and just forget all the problems and challenges that now plagued them.

And judging by the way Toothless moaned and closed his eyes, trying to block out the bright sunlight coming into the cave like a Viking rushing a Dragon with a battleax, he felt the same exact way as his human companion did.

Hiccup knew he had to get up, he had to figure something out and they had to do...something. As much as he wanted to go back to sleep, let the peace of resting in Toothless' wings become endless...he couldn't.

Hiccup blinked a few times before opening his eyes fully, the sunlight shining through the cracks in Toothless' wing cocoon.

Hiccup rolled over and laid his hand on the dragon's soft velvety chest, tapping a few times to get Toothless' attention.

"Bud, let me up, we got to get up and start...whatever day it is" Hiccup mumbled and Toothless shook his head with a moan.

"Bud, come on let me up!" Hiccup asked again and Toothless growled this time before increasing the strength of his hold on Hiccup.

"Bud, you can sleep in all you want, just let me up..." Hiccup asked one last time and Toothless shook his head with a croon and a snarl.

"Fine, have it that way" Hiccup mumbled and pretended to lose consciousness, keeping so still that Toothless whined and stuck his head in the cocoon in worry.

"HA!" Hiccup yelled and scratched Toothless' sweet spot before the dragon could pull away, and Toothless lost consciousness in three seconds flat.

Hiccup slowly worked his way out of the dragon's grip, trying his best to not wake up the sleeping Night Fury.

"Sorry bud, but we have to get up, I know you would like to sleep in and so would I but its just not happening" Hiccup whispered to the dragon, who purred and slightly growled in his sleep.

Hiccup decided he would let Toothless sleep in a little longer, as much as he wanted the dragon up know he knew that when a Night Fury set their mind on a goal they wouldn't let go until it was achieved, and Toothless' goal was sleep.

So, Hiccup decided to take a peek outside and see what it looked like in the day time. He stumbled out of the cave and looked up at the bright blue sky and a few pure white clouds.

"Perfect day for a flight..." Hiccup mumbled and then felt something in the back of his head like he'd forgot something...

Oh yeah, Toothless' tail fin got struck by lightning.

Hiccup quickly stumbled back into the cave and looked over at the onyx dragon's one-finned tail, his breathing catching in his throat at what he saw.

The prosthetic's leather cover was burnt off, leaving the now bent and singed metal rods exposed to the elements. The main control wire that leads from the saddle to the tail fin was snapped in two, with the tail fin permanently fused in an open position.

The problem was that Hiccup didn't have access to the tools to fix it, let alone the supplies to do so even if he had the tools. The tail fin would need to be almost completely rebuilt from scratch and Hiccup didn't have the parts let alone the tools and place to do so.

And Hiccup couldn't get access to them without leaving the island, and without the tail fin, they COULDN'T leave the island.

So...they were stuck, they were stuck until Hiccup either found and managed to gain the trust of a dragon who would help them or by the off chance Johann shows up exploring and Hiccup trades a few things for the supplies to fix the tail fin.

"Crap..." Hiccup muttered as he came to the realization that without the tail fin, they couldn't fish for food or even get around the island easily.

This fact was pounded even harder into Hiccup's head as a loud hungry growl echoed from Toothless' stomach, and the dragon shifted uncomfortably in his sleep.

Hiccup thought of how they were gonna get food now, and pretty soon considering that they both had barely eaten in the past almost twenty-four hours since escaping Berk.

Berk, Hiccup remembered the dragons still trapped in the arena, the Monstrous Nightmare doomed to be killed by someone who got the 'honor' of killing a dragon in an arena.

Hiccup so badly wanted to go back to Berk, rescue the dragon's in the arena and make sure the Monstrous Nightmare stayed alive...

But they couldn't, the tail fin was broken and without it they couldn't even get off the island, let alone sneak onto Berk and free five dragons under the cover of darkness.

So Hiccup let out a loud sigh while closing his eyes, they couldn't help the arena dragon's no matter how much they wanted too.

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts when Toothless blinked his sleepy green eyes open with a grumble and a low vibrating croon that made the dragon's chest hum slightly.

"H-hey bud, good morning" Hiccup mumbled and Toothless crooned loudly while slowly getting up, the dragon's wings now folded neatly at his sides and his tail moving from side to side slowly.

Hiccup quickly remembered the tail fin and saddle, so he walked over to the dragon's head and scratched Toothless' jaw, the dragon let out a loud rumbling purr in response.

"Can I take the saddle and tail fin off, bud?" Hiccup asked nicely, and Toothless thought it over before nodding.

Hiccup quickly moved over to the tail fin prosthetic and started undoing the straps keeping it on Toothless' tail, one by one the straps came undone before Hiccup slid the broken device off.

Hiccup then moved over to the main saddle, quickly positioning himself underneath Toothless so he could reach the two main straps that went over the dragon's belly and chest.

Hiccup managed to undo the one on Toothless' belly easily, the strap falling to the side as Hiccup moved up a bit to get to the dragon's chest.

And then Hiccup found a problem, apparently, when the ax had grazed Toothless' chest it had also jammed the strap and buckle device that went over the dragon's chest.

"Holy Thor, bud, this thing is jammed pretty good" Hiccup mumbled between pants as he tried to detach the very tight strap, which was starting to constrict Toothless' breathing and movement.

Hiccup tried a few more times, pulling helplessly at the strap in an effort to undo it, but every single time ended with the strap in the same position and Hiccup gasping for air.

Hiccup knew the strap would get tighter and tighter over time until Toothless' breathing was constricted so much that it became dangerous.

"Alright, screw this, Toothless can you cut the strap?" Hiccup asked as he finally gave up on pulling the strap, and Toothless nodded before using one quick swipe of his claw to cut the strap in two.

Hiccup was about to work himself out from underneath the dragon, but Toothless smirked and just let himself fall on top of Hiccup.

"Gah! T-Toothless you, y-you useless thousand-pound reptile...g-get off!" Hiccup yelled in annoyance as Toothless purred and settled down on top of the boy's legs and torso.

"Bud, if you don't get off me, I'll make sure an eel will be somewhere near where you sleep!" Hiccup threatened and Toothless gaped in shock before climbing off the boy.

"Thank you! Holy Thor, I felt like three Gobber's had just been dropped on me" Hiccup moaned while rubbing his aching chest and legs, quickly getting up and stretching a few times.

Toothless chuckled and rolled his eyes, he didn't weight that much, well in dragon terms he was practically underweight but in human terms, he was very VERY heavy.

Hiccup then quickly helped Toothless work his fore-legs out from the saddle's metal rings before throwing the saddle to the side, the thing landing in a heap beside the prosthetic tail fin.

"There ya go, bud" Hiccup whispered and scratched the Night Fury's back, causing Toothless to purr loudly in happiness while leaning in towards Hiccup's touch.

Of course, something had to ruin the moment of peacefulness, and that something was Toothless' stomach.

Toothless' stomach growled loudly, and the dragon flinched inward with a whine replacing his purrs from a moment earlier, and Hiccup took in a sharp breath.

"Yeah bud, I know, hungry" Hiccup mumbled and rubbed the Night Fury's back comfortingly, and Toothless whined and rolled over onto his back with his belly on full display to Hiccup.

"You want...food?" Hiccup guessed and the dragon rolled his eyes with a snort before using his paw to gesture to his stomach, moving his other paws claws in a similar fashion to Hiccup's fingers.

"You want me to rub your belly?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded excitedly, and Hiccup sighed while getting down on one knee and starting to rub the black dragon's stomach.

"I swear sometimes you act like one big cat" Hiccup mumbled and Toothless snorted before going back to purring in delight as Hiccup scratched the dragon's aching stomach.

Eventually, Hiccup decided he had scratched Toothless' belly enough, so he pulled back and looked outside at the huge clearing and then a treeline.

Toothless worked himself into a stand position, quickly moving over to Hiccup's side and following the Viking's line of sight.

Toothless warbled lowly while nudging Hiccup, and then looking back at the treeline in curiosity.

"We need to find some way to get food, especially to fill the bottomless pit called a stomach" Hiccup joked somewhat and Toothless looked at Hiccup shocked.

"What?" Hiccup asked and Toothless rolled his eyes before doing a gesture of stalking something and then pouncing, and then eating.

"Are you asking why I don't know how to hunt?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded in worry and confusion, as well as a bit of annoyance that his human companion didn't know something that every dragon did.

"Well, I mean, my father never bothered to teach me how to hunt, guess he never figured I'd not be on Berk with the tribe. And I don't have access to any of my tools or even inventions from home to try and hunt" Hiccup explained and then Toothless smirked with a look in his eyes that sent a shiver down the young human's spine.

Toothless did a gesture for flicking through a book and then did a gesture for talking and pointing at things in a similar style to...a teacher.

"You're gonna teach me to hunt?!" Hiccup asked in both shock, excitement, and a bit of panic at the fact that Toothless want HIM to learn to HUNT.

Hiccup gulped loudly in fear as Toothless nodded excitedly and padded out of the cave with a huff and a croon.

"Oh Thor, bud! We can't start right now! We first got to find food to fill your stomach, and then we got to get some resources together so we can survive on this island" Hiccup mumbled out and then grabbed his arm self-consciously.

"Besides, I'm just a human, I don't have sharp teeth or a built-in flame thrower or even claws, I'm useless..." Hiccup whispered and Toothless' head snapped up to look right into Hiccup's eyes.

"What?" Hiccup asked and Toothless purred before gestured to the tail fin and saddle lying in the corner, and the message was obvious, "You're not useless."

"B-but I'm just a human, a runt, the most I can do is draw and plan, I can't even lift a hammer or an ax or..." Hiccup started rambling and Toothless snorted while giving Hiccup a 'really?' look.

And Hiccup remembered, dragons didn't use weapons, they had built-in flamethrowers, claws, and super sharp teeth. So the fact that Hiccup had none of these didn't both Toothless at all, the dragon wasn't like everyone on Berk, he didn't judge people based on what they COULD do.

No, Toothless judged people based on what they HAVE done, and the fact that Hiccup knew his best friend would never judge him for being scrawny or a runt comforted him greatly.

"T-thanks bud, umm...well, we can start training...later...we need to find food and resources first," Hiccup told the dragon and Toothless nodded in understanding, quickly making his way to the treeline with a smile.

Hiccup ran after Toothless, and both entered the forest with smiles and happiness pouring from the two.

* * *

Toothless was miserable as all hell, his wings kept bumping against branches or tree trunks, and thorns kept getting stuck in the dragon's paws.

Not only that, but Toothless had tripped over five rocks and faceplanted into the soil below, which made the dragon really cranky and miserable.

Hiccup wasn't as miserable as his dragon companion, thanks to his relatively small size he was able to avoid most if not all of the problems one might face in a thick forest such as the one that was on the island.

"Oh come on Toothless, it isn't so bad, at least you can't be bitten by bugs thanks to your scales" Hiccup comforted the dragon, who only snorted and growled in his own grumpy way.

"Fine, have it that way mister complains a lot, I'll just have to reduce the amount of Icelandic Cod in your dinner...if you have fish for dinner that is" Hiccup mumbled and Toothless growled before using his tail to trip the boy.

"Wha! Hey! Toothless! I swear you'll find an eel shoved right beneath your..." Hiccup growled and then looked up to find an ancient rotting Viking hut.

The hut was using four trees as the main supports, the walls made out of rickety planks and the roof made out of the leaves from the trees.

"...tongue..." Hiccup finished in shock before shooting right upright, Toothless growling at the hut while building up a small plasma blast in the back of his throat.

Hiccup slowly edged towards the hut, dreading that a dragon-slaying Viking may be waiting behind the hut's door, a Viking who would rush out and attack Toothless.

"Bud, be ready..." Hiccup whispered and Toothless snarled softly while building up a stronger plasma blast if need be.

Hiccup slowly edged closer to the door, raising his hand to the handle and slowly but surely opening the creaky loud door while his breathing increased in fear.

Something fell out towards Hiccup, and the boy yelped in shock before jumping back as Toothless fired a plasma blast at the 'thing'.

The thing fell to the ground singed, steam coming off the bones of the skeleton of a human.

Toothless crooned in confusion, he hadn't heard any human besides Hiccup breathing and the thing had just fallen out of the door instead of walking.

"No bud, I don't think you killed it. This guy or girl looks like they've been dead for...years, at least two hundred years" Hiccup mumbled as he tried his best to remember the time Fishlegs had talked about how to tell the age of a skeleton.

Hiccup slowly made his way into the hut, Toothless sticking his head in and glancing around before letting out a draconic sigh of relief, nothing beside him and Hiccup was alive in this hut.

Hiccup looked around at the countless items hanging from the walls, he saw everything from a butter knife to a piece of paper.

That's when a notable book stood out to the boy, and he slowly walked over to the book which was hanging on the wall next to a thin small sword and a basket.

Hiccup slowly grabbed the book and ripped it from its place on the wall, hoping he didn't set off a trap of some kind.

Hiccup opened the book and flipped to the front page, and his eyes widened in both shock and awe.

"This books at least four hundred years old, and this person...they must have been one of the first Vikings to ever enter the Archipelago!" Hiccup exclaimed in shock while reading through the book.

"Their boat crashed off-shore, and they swam to this island in a panic. They apparently made everything in this hut in order to survive...and then it just ends with a few words of warning against venturing into the caves...caves..." Hiccup mumbled the word caves over and over again until he shook his head and put the book back on the wall.

"Alright bud, we should grab what we can use from this hut and get a move on, and maybe we should avoid the caves...just in case," Hiccup remarked while grabbing the empty basket and filling it with a bunch of tools and helpful supplies.

Toothless snorted and rolled his eyes in annoyance, Night Fury's were one of the most powerful dragons in existence and Hiccup was fearful of going into the caves.

But if Hiccup didn't want to go into the caves, then Toothless wouldn't go in either. The dragon was set in following his human friend everywhere he could, and he was doing a pretty good job so far.

Once Hiccup had filled the basket, he quickly exited the hut and Toothless stuck his head in a basket nearby and then started stumbling around, Hiccup laughing in the background.

"Come here, bud" Hiccup managed to whisper between laughs, and he quickly pulled the basket off of Toothless' head.

Toothless sniffed the basket a few times, the dragon's eyes lighting up with hunger as his stomach growled loudly, and he whined in pain and annoyance.

"Bud, what's wrong..." Hiccup asked and then took a sniff of the basket, which reeked of fish, no wonder Toothless' stomach was acting up.

"It's going to be fine, bud, let's try and use THIS basket to find food you and I can eat," Hiccup told the dragon and they walked off into the forest, leaving the hut to rot.

* * *

Around sundown and Hiccup had only found apples and a good amount of berries, and Toothless had tried to hunt down a few rabbits but his noisy stomach alerted the animals to the black dragon's presence.

So, they trudged back to the cave in despair as the sunset on the horizon, Toothless just shaking his head as his stomach growled loudly.

"Bud, I wish you could eat fruits and vegetables, then this would be so much easier..." Hiccup mumbled as he carried the sword from earlier in his hand.

Toothless had demanded they go back to the hut and retrieve the sword, Hiccup theorized that the dragon saw the sword as Hiccup's version of claws.

Toothless head snapped up and he looked at Hiccup curiously, a thought going through the dragon's head. He's never eaten anything that wasn't fish or animals like rabbits or even horses (For which Toothless hated the second, for some reason.) but maybe he could try?

Toothless crooned and keened, nudging Hiccup and gesturing to the basket and Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Can you eat apples and berries? If so, then I could have stolen those out from under everyone's noses instead of fish when we were back on Berk" Hiccup mumbled and Toothless shrugged.

"You don't know? What if it hurts you, or you get an upset stomach?" Hiccup asked worried and Toothless gave him a look that said: "I'm an adult Night Fury, I can take it."

"Alright bud, but if you get an upset stomach I'm making you regurgitate it right there and then," Hiccup told the dragon as they entered the cold cave, they both laid down and Hiccup pulled an apple out from the basket.

Hiccup laid the apple in front of Toothless, who sniffed it a few times before slowly working the red apple into his maw, licking it a few times before swallowing it.

Toothless shuddered uncomfortably, he wasn't used to eating something that wasn't meat, but it had tasted alright and his stomach seemed to settle a bit from the fact he had eaten.

"Did that go down ok?" Hiccup asked worried and Toothless gave him a look that said: "What are you? My mother? I'm fine."

"Alright, alright, here you go bud" Hiccup told the dragon as he gave the dragon a few more apples, each different colors and sizes.

Toothless slowly started eating the apples, one by one and eating each more enthusiastically than the last, the sweet but slightly sour apple tasting amazing to the dragon.

Toothless still preferred fish, but these apples could make a nice substitute in the meantime until they managed to figure out how to get fish without flight or a fishing rod or net.

Hiccup munched on his own apple, sometimes eating a few barries which they had quickly figured out weren't poisonous thanks to Toothless' amazing sense of smell.

After they had finished eating, Hiccup was full and Toothless' stomach was only rumbling lightly instead of full-on growling.

They both looked out to find that it was raining lightly, no thunder or huge winds outside the cave. Hiccup turned to Toothless and shrugged with a nod.

"Guess since I don't have a bed I'll just have to sleep curled up in your wings again," Hiccup somewhat stated with a smirk, Toothless was warm and being curled up against the dragon was probably the best sleeping spot in the world.

Toothless smirked and rolled onto his side, purring and gestured to his torso. Hiccup stumbled over and slowly laid up against Toothless' side with a deep breath.

Toothless wrapped his warm paws and huge wings around Hiccup, cradling the boy and giving him a spot to sleep with his head resting on the dragon's foreleg.

"Thank's bud, I promise that tomorrow we'll find a way to get you some fish and then we'll start figuring out what to do" Hiccup whispered and rubbed Toothless' slightly rumbling belly.

Toothless purred loudly and held onto Hiccup just a bit harder, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep alongside his young human friend.

Both slept better than ever before that night, each dreaming of flying and a future filled with happiness and, most importantly, each other.

* * *

 **So yeah, sorry if this chapter was a bit shorter than the previous one but I didn't want to make this into one huge Viking long-boat of a chapter, even though I have done that before and most likely might again in this story. Chapter Three will be (hopefully) done sometime soon, so yeah, with all that said I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	3. 3: Learning and Building

**Hey everyone! Its JustANormalHTTYDFan here and with Chapter Three! I managed to write this chapter a lot faster than the previous one so you're getting it only a day or two after the second instead of five days. Also, I just want to state that if you expect this fanfic to follow the normal then you are wrong, I am going to do things in here that you would not expect from a HTTYD fanfic about this kind of subject (i tried to make a run-away fic...without making a RUN AWAY fic, if you get the meaning), so expect the unexpected as it will be coming up in these next few chapters.**

 **Also, this story is working on three main arcs, each having subtle but different themes. This arc or Arc One consists of just Hiccup and Toothless on there island, we will not be seeing Berk again in this Arc and do not expect much from the other tribes of the Archipelago this Arc is for building up the characters and their base and home before starting Arc Two which will start off with a entire chapter on Berk, because we will not have seen the island since Chapter One. I can't go into to much detail without giving everything away but Arc Three will feature subtle themes of moving on and will live up to the fanfic's name of "Finding Home", but I'm not gonna go into too much detail as if I did I would be spoiling it majorly :) I still have a few thousand surprises and twists up my sleeve so be on guard whenever you see a new chapter cause who knows what might happen? :)**

 **With all that said, let's get right into:**

 **Chapter Three: Learning and Building**

* * *

Hiccup was currently fuming in frustration and annoyance because of a certain black dragon's antics.

They had woken up in the morning with smiles and bright faces, and then Toothless had to shatter the perfect morning with his idea of training Hiccup to hunt and fight like a dragon.

Of course, Hiccup's ability to say no always seemed to short-circuit when he looked deep into Toothless' very adorable, very big black pupils and green eyes, so that's how they ended up in the forest.

And how Toothless kept giving Hiccup mini-heart attacks, from jumping and taking a nap on the boy's back to jumpscaring the kid when he searched a bush or something.

And of course, now it was midday and Hiccup was frustrated that they had done NOTHING productive at all except feed the Toothless ego machine.

So, that lead up to right now, with Hiccup hiding up in a tree and holding his breath as he watched his scaley best friend walk past the tree, seemingly ignorant to the fact that Hiccup was IN said tree.

Hiccup let out the breath he had been holding and allowed a small smirk to grace his face, he had finally...

And then Toothless jumped up and roared right in Hiccup's face with a smile that would send even Stoick the Vast running for Valhalla.

"Holy Thor! TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled from the ground, rubbing his now aching back after having fallen out of the tree in shock.

Toothless was rolling around on the ground, chortling and laughing in the way only a dragon could. Hiccup was starting to doubt that this was a 'teaching exercise', it seemed more like a way for Toothless to get a laugh or two.

"Alright, bud, that's it, we need to go and find a way to get fish" Hiccup stated and Toothless whined with THAT look that made Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Gods damn it, Toothless, you're even worse than Gobber at teaching people how to do things" Hiccup muttered and got up with a sigh.

Hiccup took one last look at Toothless' frankly cute eyes before sighing in frustration.

"Alright, fine bud, one more time and then we get down to business," Hiccup told the dragon, giving in to the powers of cuteness.

Toothless smiled a gummy smile and let out a loud yapping bark that was filled with joy, the dragon shook himself a few times before running over to the thick woods, which he still hated but found as excellent cover from other creatures.

Hiccup took a few deep breaths, facepalming and then quickly chasing after Toothless at high speeds.

Hiccup made it past hundreds of thick trees before Toothless' big paw-prints suddenly disappeared, and the boy knew the dragon had to have gotten in the tree's above.

"Not this time" Hiccup mumbled and looked at the biggest tree he could find, he quickly started climbing the tree with all the strength in his body.

Hiccup grunted as he made it to the very top of the tree, which overlooked almost the entire forest that encompassed one side of the island, with beaches and plains encompassing the rest.

That's when a pure stroke of luck led to Hiccup's eyes wandering over a tree with a certain big black cute dragon sitting on a branch, waiting for Hiccup to come by so he could pounce.

Hiccup smirked as he shifted on his branch, he had the higher ground and could EASILY get Toothless from here, Hiccup was sure of it.

And then the boy realized a big problem, he and Toothless were in different trees and to get to the dragon the quickest, he would have to jump.

Hiccup took a deep breath and prepared to climb down, it wasn't worth winning if it meant breaking a leg or an arm, but then he remembered what Snotlout and the Twins always taunted him with.

"Loser! Hiccup the Useless has screwed up again, ladies and gentle Vikings! Give a round of applause to the most useless loser on this side of Midgard!" Snotlout's voice rang in the back of Hiccup's head, and the boy took a few deep breaths before climbing up higher.

"Not useless, not useless...Snotface can go shove his insults right up his..." Hiccup muttered in anger as he reached the top of the tree, realizing that Toothless was confused as to why Hiccup was taking so long.

"Now or never" Hiccup whispered and jumped from the top of the tree, in a line right at Toothless below him.

Toothless took three deep breaths and one long sniff before spinning around in panic as Hiccup barreled right into the dragon, sending the both of them down to the dirt below.

Toothless was upside-down, covered in dirt and mud as Hiccup lay sprawled out on the dragon's thin stomach, having barreled right into the dragon with the force of a hammer.

"I win...yay..." Hiccup muttered while raising a hand in the air, everything ached and Toothless was understandably angry.

So, the dragon pushed Hiccup off him and right into the dirt forest floor.

"Thanks for the support, bud, always knew i could count on you to help me..." Hiccup muttered sarcastically while getting up, his pants and shirt covered in dirt and dust.

Toothless growled and tried to lick the mud off himself before snarling in disgust, Night Fury's were the smartest of the dragons as well as the cleanliness of the dragons, so naturally, a dirty Night Fury made for a very unhappy Night Fury.

Toothless snorted and slapped Hiccup with his tail fin, causing the young boy to rub his cheek.

"Thanks a lot, bud" Hiccup muttered and Toothless rolled his eyes before walking off deeper into the forest.

"H-hey wait up!" Hiccup yelled and chased after the dirty Night Fury, who was pouting at getting covered in mud and dirt.

After a short walk, Toothless eventually found a nice good-sized pond like the one that had been in their cove. The dragon snorted and shook himself a few times before building up a plasma blast and sending it into the water.

Night Fury's were known to hate cold water or just the cold in general, and Toothless had made a habit of always warming up water with his plasma fire before going into it.

Toothless lept into the lake with a roar, quickly swimming through the water gracefully. Toothless started using his plasma fire to heat up the water by him a bit more and the mud finally started coming off.

Toothless turned to look at Hiccup, who was sitting on a nearby rock watching the dragon swim and clean himself off.

"Umm no I'm good," Hiccup told the dragon while raising his hands, he knew he was pretty dirty considering he hadn't cleaned himself in days, but he wasn't gonna risk getting in a pond with Toothless again.

Hiccup shivered as memories of the last time he tried taking a bath in the same pond as the black dragon.

It hadn't ended well, for either of them. Toothless still has nightmares about it to this day and Hiccup has learned to respect Toothless' privacy a bit more than normal. (Which is saying something cause its Hiccup, he's curious about EVERYTHING)

So yeah, Hiccup had decided that night to never ever get in a pond that already had Toothless in it, like...ever.

Toothless was happily swimming through the pond, almost all of the mud now cleaned off his perfect jet-black hide and scales.

Hiccup was watching nearby when he noticed something, a fish was lying dead in the middle of the pond.

"What?" Hiccup mumbled and got off his rock, walking towards the pond as more and more fish surfaced, each burnt slightly by plasma.

"Toothless, your fire..." Hiccup whispered and then realized that Toothless' fire could allow them to get fish, and all of that had come at the metaphorical bathtime.

Toothless spotted the fish and let out a squeal of draconic joy before swimming towards the fish at speeds that made Hiccup's head spin.

Once Toothless had swallowed up almost every single fish on the pond's surface, he swam over to Hiccup with a happy loud purr emanating from the dragon's throat and chest.

"Nice to know someones happy, at least we know how to get fish now," Hiccup remarked and scratched the dragon on the chin idly, and eventually Toothless purred and opened his mouth to drop a whole fish into the boy's hands.

"Umm, thanks bud" Hiccup mumbled and they slowly started making it back to the cave, they both started a fire and Hiccup slowly cooked and ate his fish.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless had been playing games with each other for the past hour, trying to make time pass by as they had nothing else to really do.

That's when a loud cold burst of wind entered into the cave, causing Hiccup to shiver and Toothless to growl slightly.

"I-I just h-had a brilliant idea, w-what if we built an entrance to the cave?" Hiccup suggested and Toothless titled his head confused.

They both walked out of the cave and towards a patch of dirt, where Hiccup grabbed a stick and started sketching.

"What I mean is, is that we should build a wall to stop the cold from getting into the cave, as well as a door so it looks more like a living space than a...well, cave" Hiccup suggested and Toothless looked over the sketch with a curious look in his eyes.

"It would help keep the cold out, and plus since we currently don't have a way off the island it would help both your and my sanity if we aren't staring at just gray stone walls as our living space" Hiccup mumbled and finished designing the layout of the new improved Cave Two.

The new cave was bigger than it currently was, with more room and a good-sized cavern making up the main living space. In the very center of the cavern stood a firepit, not unlike the one in Berk's Great Hall.

To the left would be the sleeping area, where they would both sleep and play. To the right would be the storage and working areas of the cave, allowing Hiccup to build anything his heart desires and for Toothless to take small naps.

"Let's not forget about light" Hiccup whispered and quickly sketched in a design for a way to receive light.

The way was pretty complex but relatively easier than building the cave would actually be, it required the use of a trapdoor near the roof that would have holes in it, the trapdoor could open to a tunnel that leads directly out into the mountain's side.

"The holes are so we don't suffocate from smoke considering the fire pit, and the trapdoor can open and allow sunlight to enter the cavern" Hiccup explained and Toothless nodded before waddling off to find a tree.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked and Toothless came back with a tree in his mouth and a smile, he had a few ideas of his own for the cave.

"Bud! No, use your claws" Hiccup explained and Toothless huffed while throwing the tree trunk away.

Toothless then used his claws to draw an area that was in the very back of the cave when you first entered, the area seemed to lead off into two smaller caverns with doors separating them.

One seemed to contain baskets and food, with ice drawing around them to emphasize cold. The other contained a water pool that would allow them to wash off without going outside the cave.

"Hmm, good thinking bud, but this design is gonna take weeks to finish. You're claws, teeth and fire can only do so much in carving out a cavern, and the tools I got are pretty weak and won't be able to do as much as you" Hiccup pointed out and Toothless shrugged.

"Right, not like we're going anywhere" Hiccup remembered and then pointed to the door and main entrance into the cave.

"We can at least build that today, so we don't have to worry about the cold considering that winter is coming up pretty soon...and so is Snoggletog as well" Hiccup pointed out and Toothless nodded.

"But where will we get the logs and materials for a door from?" Hiccup questioned and Toothless snorted before gesturing to the forest.

"Oh, yeah, trees are made of wood...forgot that..." Hiccup muttered and they quickly walked over to the forest, Hiccup counting how many logs they would need to cover the entrance.

"We need about 24 big logs, I decided to make the wall double-layered so the cold is kept out better and the heat is kept in" Hiccup explained and Toothless nodded in understanding.

"Do you need my help with that?" Hiccup asked and Toothless snorted with a roll of the eyes, and Hiccup nodded while walking back to the cave.

"Ok, mister I can handle myself, I'll just start digging the base for the logs to go in" Hiccup mumbled and grabbed a shovel, one of the many tools recovered from the hut they had found yesterday.

Hiccup quickly got to work digging out dirt from the ground just outside the entrance, while Toothless pulled trees from the ground and removed all branches, which would be used as firewood later.

After collecting all the logs, Toothless helped Hiccup clear out the last remaining bits of the base pit for the logs to go in and be supported by.

"Alright, now you need to go into the forest and find some strong vines we can use to tie all the logs together," Hiccup told Toothless and the dragon nodded before walking off.

Eventually, Toothless returned with a bunch of vines hanging from his mouth, enough to wrap all the logs together in one whole.

Hiccup did the wrapping and tying while Toothless held the logs in place for the human to do so.

After they finished wrapping the logs, they depositing the wall in place in front of the cave, quickly burying the hole where the bottom of the wall stuck into the ground for proper support.

That only left the door, the gaping hole in the wall where the door should be had yet to be filled.

"Alright, I know how to build the wooden part of the door...the problem is the handle and hinges, we don't have the tools to create them..." Hiccup mumbled and Toothless nudged a few extra vines towards the boy.

"You want me to make the handle out of vines and figure out some sorta temporary hinges out of the extra vines?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded with a smirk.

"Damn, I hate being outsmarted, especially by my own best friend" Hiccup muttered and grabbed the vines, while Toothless smiled and stood up at his full height, which made him practically dwarf over Hiccup.

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy the praise bud" Hiccup mumbled as he wrapped some of the vines into a primitive handle, using the rest of vines to attach the door to the wall while Toothless held the wooden door in place.

Hiccup tugged the door open and closed a few times before leaving it open, he turned to Toothless and smirked.

"Well at least we can stay warm at night" Hiccup remarked with a smirk before they both walked inside and started using their tools and fire to slowly carve out the cavern.

Eventually, Toothless felt the call of nature and decided to go walk off into the forest to do his business, leaving Hiccup alone.

"Where are you going, bud?" Hiccup asked and stepped up to the door, and Toothless crooned and warbled only to growl at the non-physical language barrier that stopped him from being able to talk to Hiccup.

Toothless then did a few gestures along with a growl, and Hiccup got the message of what Toothless was going to do.

"Yeah, umm, go ahead" Hiccup mumbled out and gestured to the door, which Toothless exited and hoped off into the forest.

"Note to self, find a spot for human and dragon bathroom" Hiccup noted to himself and continued chiseling away at the cavern until Toothless returned, joining Hiccup in working on the cavern.

* * *

It had taken them weeks to finish chiseling and carving out the entire cavern that they had designed, but once it was done it was PERFECT in both of their eyes.

The food storage room wasn't done yet and thus they couldn't store fish beyond a week or two at the most, but it was the best they had so they made do.

The cleaning or pond room was finished but didn't have a water system allowing water to flow in through a path and thus fill the 'pond' before slowly leaving out another path so it doesn't overflow.

The workshop area didn't have any forging tools yet but had enough basic tools that they could build simple things.

After their new home had been finished, Hiccup immediately proposed the project of an outhouse for both humans and dragons, which Toothless immediately agreed too.

They built the outhouse only a few minutes walk from the cave, far enough that they wouldn't smell it but close enough that it was easy to get to in the middle of the night.

After that, Toothless had started complaining at how long it took them to reach the beaches by going through the forest, so they cut down a straight path from their cave all the way to the beaches.

Of course, that meant they had a practical overload of logs to do whatever they desired with. So, Hiccup came up to Toothless with an idea.

"What if we cut one of the logs into a handle that could hold a small hammer and ax head that was made out of stone?" Hiccup proposed and Toothless purred with a nod.

So, they both got to work. Hiccup cut wood and detailed the handle to his heart's content, designing it to hold a hammer ax head.

Toothless used his sharp jet-black claws to cut and shape the stone to the image Hiccup had given him, the design was pretty simple but overall took about three days to make.

Once it was done, Hiccup put the two pieces together into his new ax-hammer weapon, which he still had to name.

"How about...Fury's edge? No too stupid...how about...no not good enough..." Hiccup mumbled and Toothless growled before taking the weapon from Hiccup and naming it himself.

"You want to call it the Night Hammer? Seriously, bud, are you as bad at naming as I am?" Hiccup asked and Toothless snort in retaliation to that statement before dropping the weapon at Hiccup's feet.

Hiccup picked it up and studied the stone head, it was darker than most stone, almost black even.

"Alright, the Night Hammer it is, sorta fits" Hiccup mumbled and swung the weapon around a few times to get used to it, the weapon pretty light for a hammer ax made of stone and wood.

Of course, the Night Hammer wasn't designed as a weapon against Vikings or even if a Dragon was to threaten them, it was designed for work and even hunting small animals.

The stone head could shatter if enough force was applied, and the handle was not the strongest wood Hiccup had ever worked with.

Good thing they had enough spare stone and wood logs to make around ten or so backup handles and heads for the Night Hammer.

Then came up another thing that had bothered Hiccup, he didn't have paper. Hiccup wanted to draw and write down things he knew but he couldn't because he didn't have access to paper or even charcoal to make a charcoal pencil.

Hiccup had considered using the left-over wood logs, which there were plenty of, to make a boat so he could find Johann and get supplies, but he quickly realized that he had no way of water-proofing the boat so it didn't sink.

So, Hiccup settled for doing what people did before paper, he engraved his runes and drawings into wood slabs which Toothless would often make as a hobby to test his own claw strength.

And that meant there were hundreds of wood slabs all around him and Toothless' cave, which annoyed his dragon companion to no end because he kept tripping over them.

"Please gods let Johann find us and grace us with paper...oh and the supplies for a tail fin and forge" Hiccup mumbled as he stacked all his wood slabs into one nice big pile in the corner.

* * *

It had almost been two months since they had first arrived on the island ( not by choice, might they add ) and they were doing pretty well.

They collected fresh water from a stream up in the mountains, they got fish and apples for dinner from the ocean and forest respectively, and they had managed to warp a dusty old cave into their home.

However, when it came to fun, that was where they were pretty limited. Toothless had no working prosthetic which meant no flying for the both of them, and Hiccup had no access to a forge to create weird and new inventions to play and mess around with.

So they often played with each other or did things together, like play wrestling or competitions of certain things, most of which Toothless won.

But something had caught Hiccup's attention, he knew Toothless was intelligent and definitely wise but he didn't know just how intelligent the dragon was.

The thing Hiccup had 'caught' was that he noticed that Toothless' sounds didn't seem to be random like most animals, they seemed to have a pattern or a meaning behind each.

Hiccup realized that Toothless had a language and that if it truly did exist and wasn't just a figment of Hiccup's imagination, then he could learn it and ACTUALLY talk with Toothless.

Of course, any language can be learned given enough time and effort, but Hiccup found the language of the dragons to be a tricky subject.

Hiccup couldn't understand the meaning behind the words because he had no reference, and he hadn't asked Toothless because...

Because Hiccup wanted to do it himself, he wanted to one day walk up and say a full sentence to Toothless that was in the dragon's language. See the pride in his best friend's eyes at deciphering his language.

So that meant that Hiccup was guessing most of the time, after hearing a certain sound enough times associated with something, he would mark that sound as meaning the word of said something.

For weeks Hiccup ground away at the problem of deciphering an entire language without a guide or help, and Hiccup nearly gave up three times in the past few weeks.

It was only at the beginning of the third month on the island did Hiccup managed to know enough words to talk to Toothless in one complete sentence, so of course, he decided to blindside Toothless with this sudden knowledge.

Hiccup walked up to Toothless nervously, hoping that the words he was about to say meant what he thought they meant otherwise who knows what he may be saying to the dragon.

*Hiccup...good...fish?* Toothless asked, but Hiccup knew a lot was missing from that sentence, so much that the boy doubted he even knew enough to make a good sentence.

But, Hiccup took a deep breath and closed his eyes, all the words he knew coming to mind at the moment.

*Toothless, g-good f-friend...me care of f-friend...n-never b-bye* Hiccup managed to stutter out the broken sentence in the language of the dragon's, and Toothless' eyes widened in pure shock.

Toothless was like a statue, except he was breathing and definitely alive from his heartbeat and the fact that the dragon's stomach was growling lightly.

*H-Hiccup you learn *growl* *croon* speak?* Toothless asked in pure shock and Hiccup nodded excitedly.

*Yes...me learn speak* Hiccup managed to strangle out the sentence, his vocal cords hurting slightly from being forced to make animalistic sounds that actually held proper meaning.

Toothless let out a cry of pure joy and nuzzled Hiccup from his neck to his stomach, making the boy laugh slightly while scratching Toothless' jaw.

"Argh, bud, talking like that is murder on my throat" Hiccup moaned and Toothless purred lightly.

*Hiccup speak *warble* good, me *purr** Toothless purred and nuzzled Hiccup's stomach, the boy laughing loudly.

"I agree bud, its nice being able to talk to you...considering I haven't been able to before. But I need to learn more of this language if I want to speak better, but for that, I need a good teacher" Hiccup remarked with a smirk while winking in Toothless' direction.

*Yes! Me teach Hiccup *croon warble* speak good, me good teacher!* Toothless yapped and barked in excitement while shaking in pure joy, finally able to talk to his best friend and have the boy actual UNDERSTAND his words.

"Alright bud, let's get started, now I already know the words..." Hiccup started talking as the two sat down and began talking about the language of the Dragons.

Eventually, the two fell asleep curled up together, multiple wooden slabs lying around them with writings of the dragon's language, known as dragon-speak.

* * *

 **Alright, let me note that I decided that the name for the language of the dragon's is Dragon-Speak in this fanfic because 1: Dragonese is something from the books that is overused majorly by everyone (Myself included), and 2: I wanted something different than the normal name so I just chose dragon-speak as one of the many names for it.**

 **Also, I need your guys opinion on two things:**

 **1: Toothless' age (Valka's HTTYD2 line about Toothless' age is not canon in this fanfic). Should he be slightly older than Hiccup (20-30) or REALLY old (50-80) or almost the exact same age (17-18), you decide and give your opinion and it may or may not influence my choice about his age.**

 **2: And both Toothless and Hiccup's last names. Yes, they will be getting new last names in the next chapter or two because of the events of Chapter One (Chapter Five or Six will better explain why, the last name change will be in that one) and it will either be Hiccup and Toothless Furyson or Hiccup and Toothless Nightson (Each a reference to Toothless' species name, the Night Fury). Also, if you want them to change their first name, its not happening, I really don't like when fanfic's change characters names, as it makes it harder to keep track of who is who.**

 **Also, if any of year are expecting a five year time jump, your overshooting by miles. The biggest time jump MIGHT be four or five months but that would be WAY LATER and might not even reach THAT high itself. So just remember that when making suggestions (Also, Hiccup and Toothless will NOT be shipped with a OC, if anything maybe I'll do Hiccstrid and Lightless or whatever but thats a pretty fricken big MAYBE).**

 **So yeah, with that said, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	4. 4: Past Pains

**So so sorry for the wait on this chapter, but I had a slight case of SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK, but eventually I managed to get over it and write this chapter. Also, I saw How To Train Your Dragon The Hidden World this past Saturday, Holy Thor it was sad but also amazing in many ways (Don't worry about me spoiling it, this is literally the only time I'm gonna bring up HTTYD THW in this fanfic).**

 **I have a few things planned over the next few chapters, and let's just say that eventually Hiccup will get access to a forge. But I'm not gonna give you many more hints on the upcoming chapters just yet, considering that any hints I could give would be major spoilers for the plot of this fanfic. So yeah, let's just get right into:**

 **Chapter Four: Past Pains**

* * *

When the two woke up the next day, they found that overnight it had snowed. Which meant that the entire island was COVERED in pure white soft snow, and that meant Toothless stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Toothless, I can still see you" Hiccup yelled, annoyed.

Toothless popped his head up and whined while padding out from the hole he had dug, they were trying to play hide and seek: Note the trying.

*Me stand *growl* *croon* snow, snow suck* Toothless growled and sent a plasma blast at the snow beneath his paws, causing it to melt enough to see the grass beneath it.

"I know it sucks bud, but maybe we could do other things?" Hiccup suggested and Toothless sighed while lowering his onyx colored scaled head.

*Me love *croon*, but me ok *whine* new game* Toothless whined and Hiccup nodded with a smile.

"How about...we see how fast I can learn a new word in dragon-speak?" Hiccup suggested and Toothless tilted his head, a curious look in his eyes.

*Hiccup *croon* *growl* good speak, me *croon* good teacher* Toothless yapped and used a low flame of plasma to burn a spot to lay, he then laid on said spot and turned to Hiccup.

"Alright...let's start off with the word cold..." Hiccup started and they began to work into a system.

Hiccup would say a word in Norse, Toothless would repeat said word in dragon-speak and Hiccup would repeat the dragon-speak version a few times before committing it to memory.

Unlike the previous attempt at learning dragon-speak, Hiccup had a teacher which meant that he was learning around twenty new dragon-speak words in a single hour instead of one every few days.

Over the next few weeks, they settled into a simple but easy pattern. Wake up, go fishing, learn some more dragon-speak words, play wrestle, and than go to sleep after making sure they had enough firewood in the cave for the night.

So for weeks and weeks, that's what they did every day of every week. They couldn't do much else outside because of the weather, and Hiccup didn't really have that many other hobbies he could do without a forge.

So they were stuck in a cycle, not really changing that pattern much over the next four to seven months.

Of course, Hiccup was starting to get bored of just doing the same thing over and over again, so he decided to mix up the pattern and talk to Toothless.

Hiccup had realized that he really didn't know much about his best friend's past and or life before they had met, and that bothered Hiccup slightly.

So, Hiccup decided, he was gonna talk to Toothless and learn more about his best friends life.

"Hey bud, you think I could...ask you some questions?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sat down on his rump, tilting his head and purring lightly.

*Ok, go ahead* Toothless told Hiccup, who sat down in front of Toothless.

Hiccup really thanked the fact that he now knew almost half of the entire language known dragon-speak, which meant that the language barrier was now non-existent for the two.

"I want to know about your childhood, I want to know about your life before...well, you met me" Hiccup stated and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*Hiccup, my past is something that...well...it's gonna take a while and it might not be the most...pleasant,* Toothless told Hiccup, who just nodded and gave the Night Fury a pitying look.

"I understand Toothless, I had a rough childhood as well. But I need to know, especially considering that you and I are now living together on this island" Hiccup answered and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*Alright but...prepare yourself, not everything I'm about to tell you is going to be...pleasant* Toothless comforted Hiccup before taking a deep breath.

*To start off, you need to know my old name. I wasn't always known as Toothless, my birth name was Stultus, Latin for stupid* Toothless told Hiccup, who gave him a look of major pity.

"My name means a literal breathing issue or that I'm a mistake or something else, but even then my name isn't that insulting...who named you that?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

*My sire did, he took one look at me and then scoffed and said I looked stupid. And thus...well, you get the idea* Toothless whispered and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"I...I know how it feels to have father issues...but it couldn't have been THAT bad?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head.

*Oh no, it was bad. He barely even glanced at me, and when he did it was to boss me around while calling me a pathetic stupid wimp unworthy of the title of Night Fury. And that was only when I was two, it got worse when I turned five* Toothless stated and then took a deep breath while Hiccup winced.

"Wow, he sounded terrible. Even my father wouldn't say things like that if he even thought them...how bad DID it get..." Hiccup whispered weakly and Toothless winced.

*He...umm...this is kinda graphic so if you don't want to hear please say so now* Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded weakly.

*He...um...he would beat me with his tail if I slowed down even by a meter, sometimes he would use his claws to give me tiny little marks to make me remember...remember that I wasn't worthy of being a Night Fury...* Toothless slowly told Hiccup, who gasped and brought his hands over his mouth.

"W-what about your mother..." Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep ragged breath.

*She...she died just after she had laid my egg, specifically mine. I guess that's why my sire hated me so much...for being the thing that took away the one he loved* Toothless answered slowly and Hiccup took in a sharp breath.

"W-we're kinda similar in a way...my mother died in a dragon raid just a few months after i was born...I...uhhh...I never got to meet her" Hiccup told Toothless slowly, attempting to comfort the dragon in some way.

*Y-yeah, guess we are...but our childhoods really differ after this point, especially when I turned seven...then it...well...it just became a nightmare* Toothless whined and laid his head in Hiccup's lap, the boy scratching the dragon's thick black neck.

"Tell me," Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a sharp breath.

*Are you sure...it's something you'll never be able to forget...the gods only know I've tried* Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded.

Toothless took in a deep breath, blinking back tears as he remembered the horrific events that took place just after his seventh birthday.

*Umm, after my seventh hatch-day, my sire just became so angry with me that he...he killed my siblings right in front of me...one by one...he killed them and every single time he whispered to me that it was my fault they were dying...he almost killed me...he beat me senseless but left me alive...just barely...* Toothless told and Hiccup gasped sharply.

"How could he do that..." Hiccup whispered and Toothless sighed.

*I...I don't know...I never found out...because about one hour later, he was caught off guard by a few raiding dragons and...they killed him. The thing is...I could have saved him, one blast from me and he would have gained the upper hand and survived...but I was too weak to do so...too injured from his own beatings...* Toothless told and then snorted.

*K-kinda ironic really...if he hadn't injured and beaten me senseless then maybe he would have survived thanks to me...if I even would have saved him at that point...* Toothless whispered and then took in a deep breath.

*I had wanted away from the person who claimed to be my sire, he was the one who is supposed to care and love their hatchlings...but he didn't...he was a false-sire, a bad sire. But I didn't want to get away from him like that...* Toothless admitted and took in a deep shuttering breath.

*After that, the raiding dragons took me away and well...that's how I ended up blasting watch towers until you shot me down and...well we know where that leads* Toothless told Hiccup and gestured to everything around them.

They both took a few deep panting breaths, each of them both staring at each other, not saying a single word.

"Gods...bud, I am so...so sorry you had to go through that..." Hiccup whispered and hugged Toothless, who just purred lightly while blinking back tears.

*It's ok, you couldn't do anything anyways considering that you hadn't even been born until a couple years after that happened...and I've had a long time to put it behind me, its ok...I'm over it now, well, mostly...* Toothless admitted and Hiccup took in a sharp breath.

"How old are you now?" Hiccup asked while taking in a deep breath, it was a question he was both dreading and curious about.

Toothless took in a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders, his tail curling around Hiccup's slightly as they both laid there.

*About twenty-nine, my thirtieth hatch-day is in a few weeks...I wasn't even planning on celebrating...its just something I haven't done in years...* Toothless answered and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"T-then were gonna celebrate it" Hiccup stated and Toothless tilted his head.

*Why? It's just a day now, it used to mean something but now...after a while, the fact that my siblings were killed on that very same day kinda...ruins the whole celebrating being alive thing* Toothless whispered with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Even then, you still should celebrate it to honor the lives your siblings had lived, and even if you won't do it because of that...do it for me, bud, please..." Hiccup pleaded and Toothless sighed before nodding.

*Alright, Hiccup...we'll celebrate it, its kinda been a while since I've celebrated my hatch day* Toothless whispered awkwardly and Hiccup smiled.

"Don't worry, no one back on Berk really liked celebrating the runt's birthday so I know how awkward it can be...also, birthday is the human equivalent of hatch day" Hiccup explained to Toothless confused face at the word birthday.

*Oh...when is your hatch day Hiccup?* Toothless asked curiously, pushing the memories of the previous talk behind him, the dragon didn't want to think about his father for any longer than he had too.

"Umm, my birthday is in...well, if I'm correct it's in three days" Hiccup mumbled surprised, time really did fly when you lived in a cave with your best friend, who is also a dragon.

*Then we'll be celebrating your birthday...why do you call it a birthday instead of hatch day?* Toothless asked and Hiccup went red.

"Well...umm...Humans don't exactly...lay eggs..." Hiccup whispered and glanced away, Toothless titled his head confused.

*Then what do they do? We dragons all lay eggs, but what do Humans do if they can't lay eggs?* Toothless asked and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Thor almighty, bud, you asked for it so don't blame me for telling you," Hiccup told the dragon and then whispered into Toothless' ear exactly where human babies came from and how they developed without an egg.

If it were possible for a Night Fury to blush, then Toothless was blushing so hard he might lose a few scales. Toothless eyes had a mix between horrified and shocked at the information of just exactly where and how humans came from.

*What has been learned here can never be unlearned...Gods almighty I pray that you never find a mate and have children...not because I don't want you too but because I do not need to see what you just described in action, otherwise my sanity may not last much longer* Toothless mumbled out in a heap, his face a bright blue in the dragon equivalent of blushing.

"Its ok bud, I highly doubt that we'll find a female human my age who believes dragons are good like I do, and I very highly doubt they would become my girlfriend or wife. Plus...I had a crush...on Astrid" Hiccup muttered the last part and Toothless went wide-eyed.

*The blond one with the ax and a hitting problem?! Hiccup, sometimes I swear you have a death wish* Toothless mumbled and Hiccup laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, laugh it up bud. But one day when you get a girlfriend, ILL make sure PLENTY of teasing will come from me" Hiccup told Toothless, who looked a bit solemn.

*Don't worry, you won't have too. There are no other Night Fury's, to my knowledge I am the last Night Fury on the face of Midgard...* Toothless whispered and Hiccup looked like a mix between hope and sadness.

"B-but you still have to have hope, maybe there is a secret hidden pocket of Night Fury's out there that you don't know about...I mean, your only twenty-nine, most of the Vikings in my village are either in their forties or fifties and they've barely even gone past the sea-stacks or Helheim' gate" Hiccup told Toothless, who purred.

*Yeah its...its a nice thought, I hope that maybe one day we'll discover another Night Fury, or if we're lucky, an entire nest of Night Fury's...it would be nice to know that at least I'm not the last of a dying breed* Toothless whispered and Hiccup nodded.

"Hey, bud, would you like to be called Stultus instead of...well, Toothless? I mean, it kinda sounds weird calling a dragon who has teeth Toothless" Hiccup asked and Toothless glared at the boy.

*Did you seriously just ask if I would rather be called a name that means stupid than a name that means no teeth? I'll stick with Toothless, thank you very much* Toothless stated and Hiccup nodded.

"Its nothing...just, it's your birth name...the name given to you by your sire..." Hiccup stated and Toothless snarled.

*Given to me by a sire who never loved me, a sire who would torture his own hatchlings to feel like he was avenging the loss of his mate...yeah, I would rather be named Toothless over anything that eel-bellied false-sire would have ever named me* Toothless stated and then took in a deep breath.

*Can we stop talking about him now? Its kinda...getting to me a bit* Toothless admitted and Hiccup nodded.

They both sat in silence, trying to think of topics to discuss when something came to Hiccup.

"Hey, bud, what's your full name? Your old one I mean?" Hiccup asked curiously and Toothless tilted his head confused.

*Full name? What do you mean? Is this one of those human things?* Toothless asked and Hiccup chuckled.

"Humans typically have three names, a first, a middle, and a last name. The first is the one you generally call people by, mine is Hiccup so...yeah. A full name is when you combine your first, middle, and last names. So mine is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock" Hiccup explained slowly.

Toothless burst out laughing in deep gurgling laughter, Hiccup glared at the dragon who was currently rolling around on the floor in laughter.

*Your full name...is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock? Sorry, it's just, I never thought someone would choose for their last name to be that of a fish...* Toothless told Hiccup between laughs, and the boy rolled his eyes.

"At least you didn't make fun of my first or middle names, and I can't choose my last name. Humans inherit their last name from their parents, so since my father is Stoick Haddock, I'm Hiccup HADDOCK" Hiccup explained and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*Maybe you should change your last name...* Toothless suggested and Hiccup was shocked.

"What? Why?!" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*I like it, it's ok. But considering your sire has probably labeled you a traitor of Berk, he's probably also disowned you. That and some dragons might think because of the fact that you haddock in your name that means you are actually a fish in disguise...and I don't need to go through that situation* Toothless explained his reasoning and Hiccup sighed before nodding.

"Yeah, I'd very much like to not end up as a dragon's dinner just because of my last name...so, what did you have in mind?" Hiccup asked and Toothless seemed to think.

*I thought of a play on the name Night Fury, so I ended up with Furyson or Nightson, which do you prefer?* Toothless asked and Hiccup hummed thoughtfully.

"I like...Nightson, it works with both our names" Hiccup stated and Toothless laughed.

*So does that make you my sire? Or maybe my hatchling?* Toothless remarked sarcastically, and Hiccup chuckled.

"No I was thinking more like siblings, brothers...i-if you're ok with that..." Hiccup mumbled out quickly and Toothless purred with a roll of his eyes.

*Of course, I'm ok with that, Hiccup. I think that us being brothers fits perfectly with how we treat each other...and the fact that i am the big brother of the two of us* Toothless stated with a smirk.

"Oh come on, your the older brother, the bigger brother, the stronger brother..." Hiccup started listing and Toothless purred.

*But you're the little brother who listens to the big brother's problems and issues, and you know you care about me* Toothless purred and gave Hiccup those eyes, the ones Hiccup could never say no too.

"Damn it, Toothless, do you really have to be that cute?" Hiccup asked and Toothless snorted before puffing out his chest a bit.

*I am not cute, I am a very deadly Night Fury with the firepower to burn an entire island to...Oh, gods its the spot! It's back! You'd better hide while I get it!* Toothless roared and chased after a light Hiccup made using a chunk of metal.

"See, that's what i mean, your a big softie inside bud, no reason to deny it" Hiccup stated and put the chunk of metal down, Toothless huffing in indignation.

*Just because that thing you do with the metal puts me on the defense doesn't mean that I'm cute, I'm a fierce bloodthirsty Night Fury! I eat danger for breakfast! Drink blood for dinner! I...Oh, gods! THE LIGHT IS BACK!* Toothless roared and pounced on the light.

"Ok Toothless, please stop with the facade of being this unmovable unfeeling killing machine because your starting to seem like Snotlout" Hiccup commented jokingly and Toothless titled his head confused.

*Who's Snout lot?* Toothless asked and Hiccup chuckled.

"His names SNOTLOUT, not Snout Lot. He's probably the biggest jerk in the entire world, he was the one who came up with my oh so famous nickname 'Hiccup the Useless'" Hiccup commented and Toothless growled.

*I wonder how he would feel being called 'Snotlout the Dimwitted'* Toothless remarked and Hiccup had to use all the will-power he had to keep himself from bursting out in laughter right there and then.

"Yeah, he was pretty bad..." Hiccup mumbled and took in a deep breath before suddenly an idea came to mind of another thing he wanted to ask Toothless.

"Hey, bud do you have any, like, horror stories? Like stories, people would tell to another person to scare them? Or any myths and legends?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled lowly.

*The most prominent one was the horror story of the Venomwings, only told to hatchlings that were misbehaving...it was something that scared me as a hatchling and even as a fledgling, and I can say somewhat embarrassingly that the story still unsettles me to this day* Toothless answered and then took in a deep breath.

*The story goes like this: On one cold winter day, a tiny hatchling decided he would no longer listen to his parents. This lead to him waking up the next morning to find all his family and friends missing, with burning green venom sprayed over the spots they had last stood. The hatchling wandered into the forest...and he saw big red eyes with a growl so loud and fierce that it could scare even the strongest of Dragons* Toothless started and Hiccup got interested, wondering where this was gonna go.

*The hatchling ran and ran, but the Venomwing was faster, stronger, quicker, smarter...the Venomwing chased the hatchling all over the island, but then the hatchling realized it wasn't because he was fast enough to avoid the dragon...no, the dragon had been luring him into a trap all along! The Venomwing quickly pinned the hatchling and ate him alive! The hatchling's last thought is that he should have listened to his parents!* Toothless exclaimed and then snorted.

*Honestly, the story was pretty cliched, but oh my gods, it scared the ever living fu...fudge out of me as a hatchling...* Toothless whispered and shook his head.

"Is...is the Venomwing real?" Hiccup asked, both curious and slightly scared of the answer.

*Of course not, but all the sires and dames claimed it is real and would come after naughty hatchlings. But its just a myth, a fake story, the Venomwing is NOT real and there is no evidence that they do exist* Toothless stated with a snort, and Hiccup let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, at least i can sleep at night...but, still, what did they say a Venomwing looked like? You know, for curiosity's sake?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed, the boy was gonna have nightmares after this.

*The Venomwing apparent had scales that changed color randomly every few seconds, and they had fangs sharp enough to cut through the hide of a Whispering Death and venom poisonous enough to make a full-grown Titan Wing Night Fury drop dead in a second* Toothless told Hiccup, whose eyes widened.

"Holy Thor, they actually told this story to hatchlings? Sounds more like a horror story for around the campfire...if dragons spread stories around campfires that is..." Hiccup stated and Toothless snorted.

*Yeah I know, I personally am never gonna tell this story to my children, well...if I ever have children that is, which is probably not likely considering the whole...last Night Fury thing* Toothless stated and Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup got up and quickly walked out of the main cave door, glancing up at the sky to see the sun at its apex.

"Come on bud, we need to go get dinner" Hiccup stated and Toothless bound over with a happy warble of excitement.

*Good! I'm starving after such a long talk!* Toothless remarked and they quickly left the cave to go and get fish.

* * *

Hiccup's birthday seemed to come up faster than Toothless had thought, and the dragon had to quickly work out what gift he was gonna get the young boy.

Hiccup had told Toothless that friends and family give the birthday boy or girl gifts, mainly ones that were either special made for the person or were found and fit the person perfectly.

And that's the problem Toothless had been facing, he didn't know what he could get Hiccup for the boy's birthday. Toothless was unfamiliar with what humans liked and thus the Night Fury was confused as to what he could get and couldn't.

Toothless eventually figured out what he could get Hiccup, even though it would be a bit hard to get and make for the boy, considering that Toothless was a dragon and thus didn't have opposable thumbs for certain activities.

The thing Toothless had figured out to get was a fur coat for Hiccup, considering that the boy would always shiver and moan about it being cold both outside and inside when the firepit wasn't lit.

And Toothless felt a bit guilty about the fact that Hiccup had to ruin his old fur vest to stop the dragon from bleeding out, so Toothless was going to pay Hiccup back for that.

So, Toothless knew he would have to make Hiccup a fur coat, the problem was actually MAKING a fur coat without having much experience with clothing.

Toothless knew he would need to find an animal with a lot of furs, and then kill said animal. Then Toothless would have to somehow skin the animal and figure out how to turn the fur into a coat for a human.

The process was WAY easier said than done, as it appeared that the island they were on wasn't very populated with furry animals. So, Toothless would roam the woods for hours hoping to find a furry animal, and eventually, he did.

It was a big black bear, which normally any other day would not be a problem for Toothless, considering that one very powerful plasma blast from the dragon would kill the bear instantly...

The problem was, was that he didn't want to damage or destroy the fur on the bear's body. Which meant that Toothless had to kill the bear in the fastest and quickest way possible without ruining the fur, because Toothless' chances of finding another bear were slim to none.

So, the dragon was forced to find another way of killing the bear, and eventually Toothless remembered that most mammals had very weakly protected throats that one swipe from his claws could puncture.

Toothless managed to use his jet-black sharp claws to slit the bear's throat, the animal dropping dead on the ground with a loud thump as Toothless stood triumph over his kill.

Next, left skinning the animal for the fur, which Toothless found to be harder than it should have been. But once Toothless had managed to skin the bear, all that left was the meat.

Toothless had practically stuffed himself with bear meat, and he to also eat his normal amount of fish so that Hiccup didn't get suspicious and find out about the fur too early. This meant that by the end of the day, Toothless had hidden the fur and fell asleep stuffed in the cave.

The day before Hiccup's birthday was one filled with lots of stress for Toothless, he had exactly one chance to turn this big black fur sheet into a coat for Hiccup, and if he screwed up then he would have caused more harm than good.

But, thankfully, Toothless managed to actually turn the bear's fur into a coat. It was a long and stressful process, but once it was done Toothless was proud with himself for figuring out how to make a coat.

Toothless was sure that if Hiccup had access to a forge and some materials, the boy would probably make a coat far better than the dragon's attempt at a coat. But, it would keep Hiccup warm and that was all that mattered.

So, thus came Hiccup's birthday, and Toothless smiled at Hiccup's shock when the dragon pulled a big black fur coat out from behind two big rocks outside the cave.

"W-where did you find this?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smirked, extremely proud of himself.

*I MADE it* Toothless stated with an 'I'm proud of myself and you should be too' face.

Hiccup grabbed the fur coat from the dragon's maw, running his fingers along the coat's smooth and warm fur. Now, Hiccup could say that even Gobber had made something more pretty when drunk and injured, but it was the thought and functionality that counted.

"You found a bear and actually managed to make this...wow, bud...t-thank you..." Hiccup whispered and quickly ran forward to hug Toothless.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck, burying his face in the dragon's scaley neck while pulling the dragon close.

*This is nice* Toothless purred and Hiccup eventually pulled back, examining the coat.

"Wow, now I can actually go outside without freezing my backside off...wait a second, if this coat came from an animal, where is the rest of the animal?" Hiccup asked and Toothless glanced away.

*Umm, the rest of the bear...went to a good cause* Toothless answered slowly and then licked his lips slightly, and Hiccup gave that look.

"Seriously? Are you telling me you ate an entire bear and then the normal amount of fish you eat? Holy Thor, you're gonna get fat one of these days if you keep eating at that rate" Hiccup remarked in shock, and Toothless glared.

*Will not! And for your information, Night Fury's can't get fat, its impossible. I burn more fat in a single second just walking than you have on your entire body* Toothless told Hiccup with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, well, when you get a big belly and can't get in the air anymore, don't come complaining to me, you big baby boo" Hiccup stated and Toothless just snorted.

*Hiccup, if you take one peek at my belly, you'll see that even I beat you in being the skinniest living creature on Midgard. And plus, I only ate that much ONE TIME, it's not like I'm gonna eat three entire bears for breakfast, lunch, AND dinner* Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"Alright, let's just go on celebrating and stop discussing your weight" Hiccup remarked and Toothless nodded in agreement.

Eventually, they both fell asleep in their cave after sunset, Hiccup using his new fur coat as a blanket while Toothless still curled up around him and kept the boy warm no matter what.

* * *

 **Alright, let me explain a few things:**

 **1\. If Toothless' sire not loving Toothless at all seems strange and weird, don't worry: It'll make sense later on, but I'm not saying HOW because its gonna be something that'll shock you.**

 **2\. The Venomwing's are not just included for the hell of it or for a quick joke, let's just say we may be seeing them soon :)**

 **3\. Toothless' past was originally gonna be made up of flashbacks to major times in Toothless' life, but I don't think anyone would like to read about Toothless getting beaten to a pulp by his sire. So if it seems like I left details out of Toothless' past, don't worry that'll all be explained...eventually.**

 **4\. The possibility of their being other Night Fury's and Hiccup wanting Toothless to have hope...well, let's just say that may come up as well later on :)**

 **Now, with all that said, I really don't have much to add except for that in the next chapter Toothless will be having his birthday! So prepare to see that and also a bit about why the book warned about the caves :) Alright, see you next time!**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	5. 5: Brothers

**Sorry for the bit of a wait but here is Chapter Five! It took a while to write and this will probably be the end of the Chapters having JUST Hiccup and Toothless (Let's say that by the end of this Chapter, the perfect season for finding and meeting dragons will have arrived). Also, let me just get one simple thing out of the way:**

 **Hiccup is NOT getting shipped with an OC. Toothless is NOT getting shipped with an OC. I will not be shipping them together, or with any existing HTTYD character. This is supposed to focus on their friendship and them going from just Dragon and Rider...to something more, to brothers. To Chiefs. To FAMILY. And will be focusing on them finding home (Hense the name of the fanfic, it'll make sense by the end)**

 **If this gets popular enough and the story can go somewhere after I finish it, then maybe I'll do a sequel and introduce Hiccstrid and possibly Lightless or Toothlight or whatever you guys call the Toothless and Light Fury ship, but note that is a BIG MAYBE.**

 **Alright, with that out of the way, let's just get right into:**

 **Chapter Five: Brothers**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were walking through the forest, searching for dry firewood which they currently needed for their firepit.

"You know what I was thinking? Maybe I could lay a fish out every night and maybe...just maybe a dragon will be flying by and will see it, then the dragon will decide it looks yummy and budda bing budda boom we've found another dragon" Hiccup suggested and Toothless growled lowly.

*Or maybe that will just let one fish go to waste* Toothless remarked sarcastically and Hiccup sighed.

"Well, I don't really know how else we're gonna find another dragon..." Hiccup stated and then tripped over a vine, hitting the ground with a thud.

*Hiccup, are you ok?!* Toothless asked quickly and nuzzled Hiccup, who groaned and slowly got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, not even a bruise" Hiccup answered and then brushed himself off.

"I really need to watch where I step, this is getting..." Hiccup muttered sarcastically and then he looked up to see a cave looked in the side of the main mountain.

"...ridiculous..." Hiccup finished and Toothless padded forward with a growl.

*This doesn't look good* Toothless growled and Hiccup laid a hand on the black dragon's neck, the Night Fury purring at his delicate touch.

"I agree...but..." Hiccup started and Toothless moaned.

*I don't like it when you say 'but', don't tell me...you want to go into the cave?* Toothless asked with a low growl, and Hiccup nodded.

"Well I mean, it could be fun! Imagine what we could find in there! We might even find another dragon!" Hiccup tried his hardest to convince Toothless, who sighed.

*I thought that 'book' as you called it said that the caves are dangerous and to never go in there?* Toothless reminded Hiccup, who shrugged.

"Who knows, the guy could have been wrong. Plus, he wrote that hundreds of years ago, if there WAS anything dangerous in there then its definitely dead now" Hiccup stated and Toothless sighed.

*Fine, but we're not going in without a torch* Toothless stated and ripped a branch from a tree, a loud snap echoing across the forest.

Toothless gave the branch to Hiccup, and then the dragon let out a small breath of plasma onto the torch, causing just one end to light up.

They walked into the cave, the eerie silence making Toothless' paranoia skyrocket and Hiccup's curiosity grow even more.

*Well, there's nothing in here so let's go* Toothless stated and turned around, but Hiccup put a hand on the dragon's back.

"Hey, did...did you hear that?" Hiccup asked somewhat cautiously, and then Hiccup spotted something in the dark.

Hiccup approached the 'something' and slowly moved his torch over the 'something, lighting it up.

Hiccup saw the tiny thing, it had scales that seemed to be changing color every second and its eyes were a bright evil red.

*V-VENOMWING!* Toothless roared and shot a plasma blast at the Venomwing, killing it instantly.

"Toothless! Seriously? The first time we find a dragon on this island that isn't you, and you go and shot it!" Hiccup stated and Toothless didn't back down.

*I just did the world a favor...and saved your hide* Toothless growled and Hiccup glared.

"You had no evidence that dragon was gonna attack me, and if you do then tell me and I'll drop the subject right now..." Hiccup asked and Toothless looked at him wide-eyed.

*Umm...I...agh...I didn't notice anything...but its a Venomwing!* Toothless growled loudly and Hiccup shook his head.

"Alright then, I guess that proves it, I'm right and your wrong. Bud, if you kill the next dragon we meet then I'll be dropping the amount of fish you get for dinner" Hiccup stated and Toothless just shook his head.

They continued walking down the cave, the irrie silence growing distance in favor of a slightly distant sound.

"Hey...I hear something" Hiccup said and then his light shined over a metallic door with Viking runes engraved in it.

"Woah, what's this..." Hiccup remarked and stepped forward, using his hand to clear mud off the runes.

"To those who seek treasure foretold by legend, open the door and survive the dragons" Hiccup read aloud and then hummed.

*What does it mean by...VENOMWING NEST!* Toothless screamed in fear and ducked as low as possible.

Suddenly, hundreds of Venomwings descended and tried biting at the two with sharp fangs and red evil eyes.

"Argh! Maybe I can get the door open!" Hiccup yelled and then took a look at the lock, which was old and seemed to be fused shut.

*GET THAT DAMN DOOR OPEN!* Toothless roared and sent a plasma blast at the lock, melting it and allowing Hiccup to pull the door open.

"Quick! Get through!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless bolted through the door with a scream of terror.

Hiccup went in and was about to shut the door when a Venomwing bit down on his hand, causing Hiccup to scream in pain and drop the torch.

Toothless sent a small plasma blast at the Venomwing, killing it instantly and allowing Hiccup to shut the door.

"T-Toothless..." Hiccup whispered into the dark, reaching around and trying to find the black dragon.

*Hold on, I found a torch on the wall* Toothless told Hiccup and then sent a tiny plasma blast into the torch, lighting up the room.

"Thanks, bud..." Hiccup thanked Toothless while grabbing the torch, and the dragon whined while looking at Hiccup's bitten hand.

*You've been poisoned...I'm gonna lose my best friend...this can't be happening...* Toothless whispered in fear and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Its ok, bud, I feel fine" Hiccup told Toothless, who whined and closed his eyes.

"Umm...Toothless? You might want to take a look at this..." Hiccup whispered and Toothless opened his eyes with a moan.

*What is it now...oh my...* Toothless whispered as he caught sight of the room.

The room was huge and was filled to the brim with gold and silver in multiple piles with some axes and swords lying about, with some crates sitting in the back.

"Wow, this must be the hidden treasure of some...long lost tribe..." Hiccup whispered as he ran his hand over a golden plate, which had the inscribing of a dragon on it.

*I wonder...* Toothless whispered and ran over to a crate that was cracked open, he peeked one of his green eyes inside and then purred.

*Hiccup, I think I may have found the solution to the tail fin* Toothless told Hiccup and then turned to face the boy, who was curious and confused.

*You remember that 'forge' you took me to one night, to fix the saddle?* Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded, so the black dragon gestured to the box.

Hiccup grabbed a nearby ax and used all his strength to slam it into the crate, cracking open the top more. Hiccup peaked inside and then let out a huge laugh as he saw the tools and equipment you would normally find in a forge.

"Toothless! This is amazing! With this, we can fix your tail fin...wait, hold on, let me see if we got everything..." Hiccup whispered and Toothless used his claws to remove the crate's top fully.

Hiccup peaked inside and was smiling onto he realized that he was missing two main things, each needed for the tail fin.

"Bud, this crate of tools has an anvil and all the other stuff needed to forge the METAL part of the tail fin...but it has no sewing kit or the other things needed to make the LEATHER part of the tail fin...so were still stuck," Hiccup told Toothless with a sigh, and the dragon whined.

"B-but hey! At least now we have a forge to forge anything metal we need now! And that means stuff like a REAL door handle and hinges for the door!" Hiccup tried to be optimistic and Toothless huffed in response.

*As if we needed a new door handle, the one we have is perfectly fine* Toothless grumbled and Hiccup shrugged.

"Actually...I may have broken it three times and replaced it before you noticed" Hiccup admitted and Toothless gave him THE look.

*Then maybe we actually do need this forge beyond just my tail fin, especially considering that we should reinforce our cave with metal in some places* Toothless pointed out and Hiccup nodded while leaning against a stone wall.

"Yeah, we...we need to do...that..." Hiccup mumbled out and nearly fell, and Toothless ran over to catch the boy.

*Hiccup? Hiccup! What's wrong? Hiccup?!* Toothless asked and Hiccup moaned.

"Hand...burns...gods...make it stop...please...make it stop" Hiccup mumbled and then started shaking violently, the spasms causing multiple things to be knocked over as Hiccup's skin turned to a dark blue shade.

*Hiccup! Stay with me, please...don't die...* Toothless whispered and Hiccup started screaming in pain.

"GODS! I-IT BURNS! STOP IT! PLEASE! DO ANYTHING! STOP IT...Please...it burns...end my...life..." Hiccup moaned and Toothless cried out, nuzzling the poisoned human.

*I can't believe I'm actually losing you...* Toothless whispered and then he saw another crate by the forging crate, this crate had broken open and seemed to contain bottles of medicines.

*Maybe...maybe there's still hope* Toothless whispered and ran over to the crate, he used his paws to pull out multiple bottles of medicinal liquids.

*Damn it! I wish I could read Norse runes right about now...* Toothless growled and then took in a deep breath, if he couldn't trust his eyes than he would have to trust his nose.

Toothless pulled the corks off of all the bottles, sniffing the contents of each to tell if he could give them to Hiccup or not, and if they would help.

Toothless took all the ones that would help with poisoning from a dragon and he poured them all into one empty bottle, a weird odor coming from the mixed liquid.

*It just needs one thing...a simple of the Venomwing...well, venom* Toothless reminded himself and then took in a deep breath, he ran over to the metal door and opened it.

*HEY VENOMWINGS! LOOK A ME! A NICE BIG JUICY TASTY NIGHT FURY! COME GET ME!* Toothless roared and a few of the Venomwing's went into a dive towards the Night Fury.

Toothless waited until one was close enough, and he hit it in the face with his tail, knocking the Venomwing out.

But then Toothless roared in pain as another Venomwing bit him on the paw, the Night Fury quickly used his plasma fire on the Venomwing before grabbing the knocked out one and slamming the door shut.

Toothless stumbled over to the bottle filled with the ready-made cure, all the antidote needed was a sample of the Venomwing venom.

Toothless forced the jaw of the knocked out Venomwing open, and a bit of the Venomwing's venom dripped from the tiny dragon's fangs and into the antidote.

Toothless sent a plasma blast at the Venomwing, killing the blasted thing before it could wake up. Toothless then used his claw to mix the counter-poison.

Toothless pushed the bottle over to Hiccup with a few nudges of his snout, the dragon quickly picked the bottle up in his maw and poured some of the cure into Hiccup's open mouth.

Hiccup coughed and wheezed, the color of his skin returning to normal and his spasms ceasing entirely.

"Toothless..." Hiccup mumbled and Toothless purred weakly.

*Hiccup...* Toothless whispered before moaning and collapsing, the venom starting to take effect in the dragon's blood stream.

Hiccup slowly got up with deep breaths, only to start panicking as Toothless started squirming and shifting painfully, the dragon's black hide taking on an unnatural blue hue.

"C-come on Toothless...please...open your mouth...I can't lose you...your my best friend...no, my brother...please, I beg you...don't make me live without you" Hiccup pleaded and Toothless weak opened his maw.

Hiccup poured the last remaining ounces of the cure down the Night Fury's throat, Toothless coughing and taking deep draconic breaths as the antidote quickly burned the venom out from the dragon's bloodstream.

Toothless took a few more deep breaths as his hide returned to its more natural jet-black color, Hiccup hugging the dragon and praying to Odin that everything would be alright.

*Hiccup...* Toothless moaned and Hiccup hugged the dragon just that bit tighter.

"You nearly died..." Hiccup whispered and Toothless shrugged.

*Yeah, but you nearly died as well...I think we both had a close brush with death today* Toothless mumbled and Hiccup nodded, they two just lying there until they remembered the fact that there are a ton of Venomwing's outside the cave.

"How are we gonna get this stuff and ourselves out of this cave without the Venomwing's biting us? We don't have anything left to make more of the cure" Hiccup stated and Toothless sighed.

*I...I don't know* Toothless whispered and they both sat in silence before Hiccup noticed a book sitting on a pedestal.

"Hey, what's this..." Hiccup mumbled and walked over to the pedestal, grabbing the book and flipping it open.

"If you have found this cavern and managed to get this far, past the guard dragons, then you have earned the valuables in this cavern. To get rid of the guard dragons, simply use the garlic filled barrel, they hate garlic and will leave" Hiccup read aloud and Toothless smirked.

*Who would've thought, those little demons hate garlic* Toothless remarked and Hiccup sighed while walking over to the garlic smelling barrel.

"I hate to have to drive these dragons off...but...if it means not dying then I guess we have too" Hiccup stated and Toothless padded up to the boy, licking Hiccup' hair slightly.

*It's alright, Hiccup, i know you don't like hurting or doing anything bad to dragons...but its either we stay here and starve, or force them out and we get to live...* Toothless stated and Hiccup sighed while opening the barrel.

"How does this thing still smell of garlic after who knows how long?" Hiccup questioned and Toothless shrugged.

*I think they somehow managed to permanently infuse the scent of garlic into the basket's material* Toothless suggested and Hiccup shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, just push this basket out the door and then we can start moving all the stuff in this cavern to our cave," Hiccup told Toothless, who opened the metal door and then smirked.

*EAT THIS YOU DEMONS!* Toothless roared and kicked the basket out to the Venomwings, who roared in fear before flying off out of the cave.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Hiccup asked confused and Toothless turned to face Hiccup.

*You remember the fact that dragons would tell their hatchlings the Venomwing story to get them to behave? Well, my 'sire' told me the story anytime he decided that he wanted me terrified so much I couldn't sleep* Toothless growled and Hiccup nodded.

"Its ok bud, the Venomwing's are long gone and you don't have to worry about them" Hiccup comforted Toothless, and the dragon let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding since they first saw the Venomwings.

*Let's get started moving all this stuff* Toothless stated and gestured to the treasure, Hiccup nodded and they got to work.

* * *

They had moved all their new found treasure to their home-cave, deciding to put all the gold and silver and jewels in the cleaning pool which still had yet to be set up.

There had been a few crates, each containing furniture and a few other things that made Hiccup happy. One of the crates was just filled to the brim with blank books and paper with charcoal pencils, that made Hiccup very very happy.

The crates had also apparently contained a cauldron, which allowed Hiccup to cook meals inside their home-cave that were a mix of the things he could find on the island.

They quickly set up the new forge, Hiccup making a door handle and hinges for the door to their home-cave. Hiccup also made a few other things like actual metal tools and even changing out the head of the Night Hammer from a stone one to a metal one.

This also meant that now Hiccup could do one of his favorite passions, building and creating things. The boy had always used his mind instead of his body, so why stop now that he was living with Toothless?

Here on this island, Hiccup could do whatever he wanted and build whatever he wanted without villagers coming to dismantle his inventions just because of a mistake, so the boy WORKED.

Toothless was starting to get annoyed at Hiccup's constant inventing, but the dragon didn't stop the boy, but in fact incouraged Hiccup to do what he loved.

And Hiccup remembered one day that Toothless' birthday was coming up some, and then winter would finally be over a few weeks later.

But this meant that Hiccup wanted to get Toothless a gift, he knew the dragon had no use for tiny trinkets or other things that humans would like.

So Hiccup worked, he worked and drew and thought about what he could get Toothless. Hiccup knew he couldn't go out and kill a bear as Toothless had, but he could BUILD something for the dragon.

But what would Toothless like? The dragon really had no use for machines or really anything a human might like...

Hiccup sat tapping his charcoal pencil against one of his many blank books, the boy thanking the fact that he had paper and charcoal pencils now...

And then an idea came to Hiccup, he remembered how Toothless had tried drawing him in the cove using a tree...maybe if Toothless had something smaller and designed for drawing...then Toothless could touch his inner 'artist'.

So, Hiccup got to work, forging and building a device that would allow Toothless to draw on a smaller scale.

When Toothless' birthday or hatch-day came up, Hiccup presented the present alongside some nice fish and a cauldron of fish stew.

*This is for me? W-what does it do...* Toothless asked and nudged the device Hiccup had made.

The device latched onto Toothless paw, and the drawing pencil was made up of a sharp like fifth fake-claw that went between Toothless' two central claws.

"Its a drawing device! It'll allow you to better draw things and get what you want to draw drawn" Hiccup explained and Toothless looked at the device with wide eyes.

*Hiccup I...I don't know what to say...thank you* Toothless purred and then jumped at Hiccup, using his paw to pull the boy close to his chest. The dragon laid his head on Hiccup's back, with his paws on Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup hugged Toothless back, and they remained like that forever until they eventually went on celebrating the black dragon's hatch-day.

* * *

Spring had finally arrived and Toothless was beyond pleased to no longer have to freeze his scales off just to go get firewood.

Hiccup also loved that spring had arrived, but still found that it wasn't warm enough for him to store away his black fur coat just yet, so he would still be using it for the time being.

Toothless had one day asked Hiccup to tell him about human civilization, and the boy was shocked.

"Bud, why do you want to know about that?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged.

*I just got curious, I know how dragon civilization works but how does human civilization work?* Toothless stated and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Humans bound together in small or sometimes large groups known as tribes, each tribe has either a Chief or a King, sometimes an Emperor or a Ruler. The Chief or King makes the laws of the Tribe and what the people can or cannot do, but the Chief does not have complete power because of the council, the council generally keeps the Chief from going power mad as well as acting as a vote for if or if not they should go to war with other tribes" Hiccup explained and Toothless just gaped.

*Seriously? Wow, you humans over complicate everything. For dragons, it's simple, we're split up into packs that each have an alpha, the alpha is responsible for the pack and most take care of them while setting an example. Simple, no more no less* Toothless explained and then flinched.

*Maybe Human's are right with your council thing, if dragons had councils then maybe SHE wouldn't have started the war* Toothless remarked and Hiccup was confused.

"She? Bud, is there something I...don't know?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a sharp deep breath.

*Yes, the reason Dragons raid Berk...is because if they don't, the Red Death will eat them. The Red Death is the SHE I mention before, SHE forces the dragons to either raid Berk or get eaten alive...she's a bad alpha* Toothless stated and Hiccup was confused.

"Why hasn't anyone tried reasoning with her?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head.

*All the dragon's that try THINK they're getting somewhere...and that's true, they do get somewhere, that somewhere is right into her gut* Toothless snarled and then shivered.

"If she's this big of a problem, then...then why hasn't anyone tried killing her?" Hiccup asked reluctantly, the boy hated killing and the idea of killing a dragon more so.

*Hiccup, she's bigger than the entire Village of Berk if it grew to twice its normal size! She could swallow Monstrous Nightmares and Zippleback's whole in one chomp! Why do you think she needs all the food of Berk? She's massive, and thus has a massive stomach* Toothless stated and then shivered.

"I get it bud, but can't we do anything?" Hiccup asked and Toothless gave him a deadpan stare.

*The most we could do is forget she exists. Not even a Night Fury could kill her, her hides too thick and she has no blind spot or weak points, trust me I've looked* Toothless stated and they both sighed.

That's when an idea came to Toothless, and the dragon turned to Hiccup.

*Hey, why don't we form our own pack...tribe...group?* Toothless suggested and Hiccup looked at him in shock.

"A-are you suggesting we form our own tribe? Toothless, if we did, the population would be equal to two. How would we even go about doing so anyway?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*It's spring now, so I hope that maybe Dragons will start visiting this island and then we can increase the population of our...tribe-pack? Tribe? Pack? Anyway's, what do Humans do when they form a Tribe?* Toothless asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"My Dad never really cared to teach me, guess he figured I'd always be apart of the Hooligan tribe" Hiccup stated and Toothless burst out laughing.

*The Berk tribe is known actually as the Hooligan tribe? HA! Ok, I'm not letting you chose the name of the Tribe* Toothless stated and Hiccup gave the dragon a glare.

*Sorry, it's just, if you're related to the person who chose the name Hooligan for their tribe, then you might end up naming our tribe the 'Risky challengers' or something* Toothless joked and Hiccup sighed.

"Well, anyways, even though Dad never THOUGHT me, doesn't mean I didn't read about it. Apparently, two humans formed a tribe together by signing a piece of paper that stated the tribe's basic name and laws" Hiccup explained and Toothless smiled.

*We'll, were two people and you have paper now so this will be easy* Toothless stated and Hiccup winced.

"Yeah, it's not that easy..." Hiccup mumbled and took in a deep breath.

'The big problem? The two signing it are usually either husband and wife or father and son" Hiccup stated and Toothless sighed.

*Yeah, that's a problem. We're not mates-and never will be, that would be gross-and last time i checked your not my biological offspring so...yeah, that's a big problem* Toothless stated and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Maybe we could just ignore that? I mean, this document would already be the first signed by a Human AND a Dragon, so why not make it to where brothers can sign it? We're already breaking new ground as is with this thing" Hiccup stated and Toothless nodded.

*Yeah, that'll solve the problem. That just leaves one single problem...I can't read Norse runes...so how can I sign it as you humans do?* Toothless asked and Hiccup sighed.

"I wouldn't suppose I'm lucky enough that Dragon's have their own writing language?" Hiccup asked and Toothless' eyes went wide.

*Actually, I think we do...well, did, long before the war it was commonly referred to as Dragon-runes. A dragon from the Nest taught me it in secret, but unfortunately said dragon got eaten just a few months later. Um...I think its similar enough to Norse but I'm not sure...* Toothless explained and started drawing all twenty-six Dragon-runes.

In fact, it turned out that all of the twenty-six Dragon-runes actually meant the same sounds as Norse runes, which meant all Toothless had to do was memorize which Norse rune would stand in for which specific Dragon-rune.

And thank the gods Night Fury's had excellent memories, so Toothless was easily able to memorize the Norse runes.

After this, Toothless could read and understand Norse runes easily, but some words still didn't make sense, but Hiccup would just read out what the word meant to him and Toothless would commit it to memory.

Hiccup grabbed a huge piece of paper and piece of charcoal, and thus they began to write the document that formed their Tribe.

"So, what should we name the Tribe?" Hiccup asked and Toothless hummed while thinking.

*How about...the Pax Tribe? Pax is supposedly Latin for Peace from what I've heard and you seem to have a crush on peace* Toothless stated and Hiccup hummed lightly, similar to a dragon.

"Yeah, I like that, the Pax Tribe" Hiccup stated and wrote down the name at the top of the document.

"Now, we need the main laws" Hiccup explained and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*The first should obviously be that one Tribe member should not be allowed to kill another Tribe member, and if they do then they should be banished or imprisoned* Toothless stated and Hiccup nodded while writing down the first law.

"The second law should be that there are two Chief's, one of the Dragon-side of the Tribe and the other of the Human side of the Tribe. And that each Chief is chosen by a vote from the entire Tribe after the previous Chief either dies or gives up the position due to old age or sickness" Hiccup stated and Toothless nodded, so Hiccup wrote it down.

*I'm gonna guess that I'm gonna be the Chief of the dragons of the Pax Tribe?* Toothless asked and Hiccup smirked.

"Actually, I was thinking...and I thought you could be the Chief of the Humans of the Pax, while I am the Chief of the Dragons of the Pax" Hiccup stated and Toothless went wide-eyed.

*What? Why!?* Toothless asked and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Well, if your Chief of the Humans then you can learn more about Humans and thus allow none-tribe humans realize that maybe Dragons aren't so bad after all. And the same goes for me, if I learn more about the Dragons, then maybe some of the Dragons hostile to Humans will realize that...well, some of my species aren't so bad" Hiccup explained and then took in a deep breath again.

"Besides, we'd both be Chiefs and thus, since we're always together, you don't have to worry about leading a bunch of Humans without your Human friend to help" Hiccup stated and Toothless nodded.

*I still think its a bad idea, and if it goes south then we switch positions, understood?* Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded.

"Sure bud, whatever you say" Hiccup stated and thus they got back to writing the document.

After three days and multiple long drawn out arguments between the two, the document was finally done.

*This document, known as the Document of the Founding of the Pax Tribe, states that Humans and Dragons will live together on this island in peace, the island now being known as Dragon's Claw* Toothless read aloud to no one in particular, and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"And, once this document is signed, anyone who wishes to live on the island of Dragon's Claw, must be a member of the Pax tribe AND they must agree to never harm the Dragons and Humans of the Tribe" Hiccup read aloud as well before grabbing a pencil covered in a ink, a jar of which had been in the cavern of treasure.

Toothless dipped his drawing tool into the ink jar, and he carefully wrote out his full name on the left of the Document.

*As Toothless Fury Nightson, I sign this document and become one of the two Chiefs of the Pax Tribe* Toothless announced and then stepped back from the document.

Hiccup stepped forward and took his ink covered pencil and writing his full name onto the right side of the Document.

"As Hiccup Horrendous Nightson, I sign this document and become one of the two Chiefs of the Pax Tribe" Hiccup announced and they both smiled as the ink dried permanently into the paper.

"You know bud, this is probably the first document to have ever been signed by a Human AND a Dragon...like ever!" Hiccup pointed out and Toothless smirked.

*Well, we've already done a lot. We're the first Night Fury Human duo, the first Dragon and Human to become family, the first Night Fury to ever be seen by a human. This is just adding onto the list of things we've done that no one else ever has or probably ever WILL* Toothless remarked and Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup eventually forged a wooden and metal frame for the document, hanging it up on the wall of a cave so that they could always see it. The first document ever signed by a Human and a Dragon.

And thus, the Pax Tribe came into existence on that very day.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup and Toothless laid curled up together, Hiccup buried in his big black fur coat with Toothless wrapped around him and resting his head on Hiccup's chest.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked and Toothless opened one of his eyes both lazily and sleepy.

*Yes, Hiccup?* Toothless asked confused, and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

Hiccup knew no one on Berk cared about him anymore, his father had labeled him a traitor and his mother had been dead for years, none of the other teens cared about him and Gobber cared about him a good amount but was still as harsh when it came to 'you need to stop being all...this' like the other Vikings.

Toothless was the only person who Hiccup had met that liked him not because of what he did but because of who he is, Toothless was the only family Hiccup had...

Hiccup may not say it often, but he was starting to see Toothless as a big brother, the dragon certainly fit the role and loved him like family. And since they had decided that they were now family and had the same last name, that meant they were brothers even if not by blood.

"I...I love you, brother..." Hiccup whispered, he hadn't ever said it but now he had and it felt right...

Toothless' eyes widened slightly before he closed his eyes and purring loudly, yawning slightly.

*Love you too, brother* Toothless answered back before falling asleep, Hiccup sat awake for a bit longer before smiling and deciding that, yeah, he could work with this new life.

Hiccup fell asleep curled up in Toothless' embrace, the dragon also asleep and purring loudly.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter Five! I plan on Chapter Six being a turning point in the story and we'll FINALLY get the tail fin repaired if you were wondering, also, if your questioning if I will introduce OC's...Maybe, possibly, but THEY WILL NOT BE SHIPPED with neither Hiccup nor Toothless.**

 **Also, I am debating whether or not I should write a song for this fanfic (I'm not gonna make it, I don't have the resources to do so nor do I want too). If you guys really want to see that written then please tell me.**

 **Also, i want to ask one thing: Should Toothless hum the song "Where No One Goes" or "Sticks and Stones" in the next few Chapters to a Hiccup who cannot sleep? This scene is just an idea but if you really want to see it then I'll include it.**

 **Anyway's, with all that said, I'll see you next time.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	6. 6: Growth

**Hey everyone! Its me and I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter will be introducing the FIRST OC Dragon Character (Who is not being shipped with ANYONE!) as well as having the first main flight scene!**

 **Also, note: In this series, Johann being a villain is not canon. If you wondering why? It just didn't feel deserved or built up to me, so I decided to cut him being a villain.**

 **So with that said, let's get right into:**

 **Chapter Six: Growth**

* * *

As it was now spring, that meant that Hiccup and Toothless' dragon search had resumed. This meant that they were walking through the forest, Toothless carrying a basket of fish on his back and Hiccup looking for any sign of another dragon.

*Hiccup, maybe we should just try building one of those water-planks you humans call boats. The chances of us finding another dragon on this island are slim, we looked before and yet didn't find any* Toothless stated.

Hiccup took in a deep breath and glanced around, no sign of any other scaley creatures besides Toothless.

"Well bud, I don't want to give up trying. If we can find a dragon, that means we would have an ally AND we could get to Trader Johann and the other islands quicker...not that your not fast, but well...tail fin" Hiccup stated and gestured guilty to the one finned tail.

*Hiccup, you know I've forgiven you for that, so please, forgive yourself and don't let it haunt you. It doesn't haunt me and even then, losing one tail fin gave me a little brother so...I think it was worth it* Toothless remarked and Hiccup sighed.

"I know you've forgiven me...and I'm trying to forgive myself, but it's hard because ever time i see your tail fin, I just know I caused it and that you can't fly..." Hiccup whispered and Toothless purred, nuzzling Hiccup's hand.

*I can fly, well, I could when my prosthetic wasn't damaged. But you've made up for it, you built me a prosthetic that allowed me to fly again! Hiccup, you've made the phrase 'a downed dragon is a dead dragon' false, something no one else has ever done* Toothless pointed out and then took in a deep breath.

*Can you at least promise me that you'll forgive yourself and stop blaming yourself for ending up in this situation? None of it is your fault, none of it. If anything we can blame your sire and that blond human for this, they drove us from our cove and lead to us being stuck on this island* Toothless comforted Hiccup.

The boy nodded weakly and scratched Toothless' jaw, the dragon purring at Hiccup's touch.

"Thank's bud...I'd never be able to live with my self if...if I knew you didn't forgive me" Hiccup admitted and Toothless gave him a look.

*Really? Well, I'll never be able to live with MY self if you keep blaming yourself for this, so please stop* Toothless retorted sarcastically and Hiccup laughed weakly.

"Ok, ok...I'll stop," Hiccup told the dragon, and they continued walking through the forest until they heard a loud snap and thud.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked both cautious and curious.

Toothless raised his head up high, taking in a deep breath as his pupils went to slits. The dragon sniffed a few times before turning to Hiccup.

*I'm not sure...but it smells like...another dragon* Toothless told Hiccup slowly, unsure whether or not he was truly smelling another dragon.

Hiccup took in a deep breath and slowly went over to where he heard the sound, and eventually, he found a good-sized bush. Hiccup jumped into the bush and crawled forward just enough to see.

What he saw was surprising and exciting, a fledgling Monstrous Nightmare was lying on the ground in a happy. Asleep and still, but definitely not a trap set by anyone.

Toothless crawled into the bush and spotted the fledgling, he turned to Hiccup and took in a deep breath.

*Let me go and introduce myself first, we don't want her panicking at the sight of a human, so if I introduce myself first then she won't fly away when she sees you* Toothless whispered and Hiccup nodded before gesturing to the fledgling Monstrous Nightmare.

Toothless slowly crept out from the bush, remaining low to the ground and trying not to startle the young dragon.

*Hello, little one, who are you?* Toothless asked slowly, and the Monstrous Nightmare opened her eyes in fear before calming down at the sight of another dragon.

*I'm...Skyflier, y-your a Plasma-Wing!* The Monstrous Nightmare exclaimed in shock and pure awe, and Toothless titled his head confused.

*Plasma-Wing?* Toothless asked and the fledgling nodded excitedly.

*My sire and dam used to tell me stories of the great Plasma-Wing's, black as night and could breathe plasma hot enough to melt even the strongest metals, they said Plasma-Wings also had wings big and strong enough to allow them to fly across the entire world. But they also said that the Plasma-Wings were all gone, faded into myth* Skyflier explained slowly, oddly cute for a Monstrous Nightmare fledgling.

*Oh, um, I never knew my kind was called Plasma-Wings...everyone I've ever known said I was a Night Fury* Toothless remarked and then shook his head.

*You're a bit on the little side for a Monstrous Nightmare, I'm gonna guess you haven't reached adolescence yet?* Toothless asked and Skyflier nodded happily.

*Yep! I'm a whole six years old!* Skyflier exclaimed and Toothless titled his head.

*Your a little young to be on your own, where is your pack? Your sire and dam?* Toothless asked and Skyflier whined while lowering her head.

*We were flying close to the Archipelago when we heard this...call, we were forced to fly to this monster's nest...she...she killed my parents...my friends...* Skyflier almost roared and then started shaking, crying...

* It's ok, you're safe now...how did you escape the Red Death's control?* Toothless asked and Skyflier shook herself a bit to calm down.

*I got lucky, she was focusing on the other dragon's and didn't have her full attention on me...that's when a dragon tried stealing my one fish and they hit me over the head with their tail...it knocked me out of her control completely, and I flew away as fast as possible while trying my hardest to ignore the sound* Skyflier explained and then took in a deep breath.

*I flew for days, trying my hardest to get away from her and her...song...Eventually, I ended up here, just outside the range of her control* Skyflier finished and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*I'm sorry...no one should have to go through that...I know...I ended up under her control too for a long time...* Toothless comforted the fledgling, and she looked up at Toothless with big curious eyes, reminding the Night Fury/Plasma-Wing of Hiccup when the boy got curious.

*How did you get out her control?* Skyflier asked and Toothless sighed, he knew this part involved Hiccup and he had to handle it delicately or Skyflier might run away in fear.

*Have you heard of Humans? The two-legged no scale no fire breathing animals?* Toothless asked, using all the names for the human species that he could remember.

*No, I've never seen these animals...my pack lived far secluded from the rest of the world and the Red Death didn't get to send me on a raid before I escaped* Skyflier answered and Toothless almost let out a sigh of relief right there and then, Skyflier not having any bad experiences with Humans would make this easier.

*Skyflier, I want to explain this slowly and its important that you keep in mind that not all Humans are good, Humans are just like Dragons in the way that they can be both good and bad* Toothless explained so that Skyflier didn't think ALL Humans were friendly and then go and get herself killed.

Skyflier nodded, and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*A Human managed to knock me out of her control using one of human-kinds many inventions known as a bola, but it...sliced off my tail fin, I'm grounded* Toothless explained and Skyflier squeaked in shock.

*But! Hold on, let me explain. The same human came and found me tied up...he could have killed me...but he didn't, he set me free* Toothless explained and Hiccup kept his breathing silent, even he was becoming interested in seeing what Toothless was gonna say even IF he already knew how it went.

*He eventually worked up the courage to confront me in our cove with a fish, and I'm gonna skip most of what went down, but by sundown, he had laid his hand on my snout...and I let him* Toothless explained and then took in a deep breath.

*He's a good human, not a bad one. He learned that we're people and he even knows our language, and he made up for the loss of my tail fin by building a machine that helped me fly again* Toothless finished and Skyflier tilted her head.

*What is his name? And where is he? He sounds nice!* Skyflier stated and Toothless took in a sharp breath.

*His name is Hiccup, and he's currently hiding in that bush because he didn't want to scare you* Toothless told her, and Hiccup took that as his cue to show himself.

Hiccup climbed out of the bush and slowly walked forward, Skyflier looking Hiccup over curiously.

*He's awfully small, is he a fledgling like me?* Skyflier asked curiously and Toothless shrugged.

*Well, he was fifteen when we met and now he's sixteen, so in a way, he's still a fledgling by human terms...he definitely acts like one two* Toothless explained and Hiccup glared.

"Hey, I do not!" Hiccup exclaimed and Toothless snorted.

*Keep telling yourself that, mister I'll sneak a dragon into a village of dragon killing Vikings* Toothless stated and Hiccup pouted.

"H-Hey! That was one time! And we had too, the clip keeping me attached to the saddle was stuck, and I couldn't get the saddle off because the device keeping it on you was jammed as well" Hiccup explained and Toothless snorted.

*Still doesn't make it a better idea* Toothless stated and Skyflier leaned forward.

*Do you understand what's he's saying? He's just making a bunch of...weird noises* Skyflier stated and Toothless was confused before putting two and two together.

Since Skyflier had never seen a Human before Hiccup, that meant that she didn't understand Norse liked Toothless did because she had never heard Norse before as well.

*Hiccup, you need to speak in dragon-speak, she doesn't know Norse* Toothless explained and Hiccup made an 'oh' face as he got it.

*Hi Skyflier, I'm Hiccup* Hiccup introduced himself, and he rubbed his aching throat. Speaking dragon-speak as a dragon was easy because they had the vocal cords for it, but Hiccup was trying his best to speak the language with human vocal cords

*Hello Hiccup! I'm Skyflier! It's nice to see another fledgling, even if by human standards* Skyflier stated and nuzzled Hiccup gently.

*I'm sorry about your family and friends, they didn't deserve to die. if you would like, you can stay here with us if you have nowhere else to go* Hiccup recommend and Skyflier purred.

*I...I would like that, yeah* Skyflier answered and Toothless turned to Hiccup.

*You already know what I want you to do, fix the tail fin* Toothless stated and showed off his one finned tail.

*Why would he need to fix it? And why are you even on this island?* Skyflier asked curiously and Hiccup sighed.

*A bolt of lightning struck Toothless' tail fin prosthetic and destroyed it, I fixed the metal part but I still need the tools and materials to fix the leather part. We're on this island because we crashed after the lightning hit Toothless' tail, and we've sorta...set up camp here, at least for the time being. Although its pretty nice, we might stay* Hiccup told and then coughed loudly, speaking in dragon-speak for so long hurt his vocal cords.

*And that leads to what I need to ask, will you let me...ride with you so we can go and get the stuff I need to fix Toothless' tail fin?* Hiccup asked and then coughed again, at the same time Skyflier tilted her head.

*What does that mean?* Skyflier asked and Toothless stepped forward a bit.

*Its means that Hiccup would sit on your back and you would fly with him in that position. You would just fly where he asked, but that's only if you want too* Toothless explained for Hiccup, much to the boy's thanks as it spared Hiccup's vocal cords.

*I don't know, that sounds weird...* Skyflier mumbled and shifted on her paws, and Hiccup smiled.

*Don't worry, it'll be alright* Hiccup comforted Skyflier, and the fledgling purred and leaned down, allowing Hiccup to get on.

*Wait! I need to go back to the cave, we need money to pay for the supplies we buy* Hiccup stated and mounted Skyflier.

*What about me?* Toothless asked and Hiccup smirked.

*Walk, you need to lose some weight anyways* Hiccup playfully teased before he and Skyflier flew off, Toothless muttering hundreds of curses under his breath.

Hiccup and Skyflier landed just outside the home-cave, and Hiccup ran in and quickly grabbed some gold coins from the pile of jewels and treasure that took up one room.

*This is your guys, cave? It looks pretty nice* Skyflier remarked and Hiccup put the five to ten gold coins in a bag, the boy got back onto Skyflier just as Toothless arrived, panting and exhausted.

*Alright brother, we'll be back and with the supplies to fix your tail fin* Hiccup stated and Toothless panted one more time.

*Ok...love you...brother, Skyflier you better return with him in one piece* Toothless stated and Skyflier nodded before taking off, Hiccup riding her.

Toothless was trusting Skyflier because she was a fledgling and thus didn't know better about humans. Toothless swore that if any dragon or human were to trick them and injure his brother, he would tear them ascender.

* * *

It took Hiccup a day to track down Johann's boat, and he pointed at the pretty big ship.

*Down there, Skyflier, that's Johann's ship. He has the stuff we need to fix Toothless' tail fin* Hiccup stated and Skyflier nodded before going into a dive towards the ship.

Skyflier landed on the deck with a thud, Hiccup slowly climbing of the curious and slightly nervous Monstrous Nightmare fledgling.

"Johann! Johann! It's Hiccup!" Hiccup called out and he heard a few thuds below deck, Johann's groan meeting his ears.

"Master Hiccup? What are you doing out here in the middle of the ocean? Is your father with you?" Johann questioned as he came out from below deck, a bruise on the man's head.

Of course, Johann froze when he spotted a Monstrous Nightmare standing right next to Hiccup, the fledgling looking curiously at Johann.

"Umm, Johann, I've got a lot to explain..." Hiccup told the old trader slowly, patting Skyflier on the neck.

"That you do, Master Hiccup" Johann whispered as he stared at Skyflier.

* * *

"...and with that, I found you and that leads to right here, right now" Hiccup finished as he petted Skyflier, who purred under his touch.

"I must say Master Hiccup, that is quite the tale of adventure. I supposed that this dragon right here is Toothless?" Johann asked and gestured to Skyflier, and Hiccup shook his head.

"No, Toothless is back on our island. I came to buy some supplies from you to fix his tail fin" Hiccup stated and Johann hummed.

"I may have what you need, it's over there," Johann told Hiccup and pointed to a box near the corner of the ship's deck.

Hiccup walked over to the box and started rummaging through it, hundred of things making him getting extremely excited.

"Master Hiccup, you never told me, what kind of dragon is this Toothless you've talked so much about?" Johann asked curiously, and Hiccup took in a sharp breath.

"He's...a rare breed, the Toothless Daydream" Hiccup lied, as much as he trusted Johann, the man could cave under pressure and Hiccup didn't need anyone knowing that a NIGHT FURY was on an undefended island.

"Ah, can you give me a description of this species?" Johann asked as Hiccup grabbed a basket.

"He's jet black, medium sized, sleek and no horns in sight. He's extremely adorable and friendly, he has retractable teeth hence his name. He's almost completely harmless" Hiccup half-lied, smirking secretly.

He had given Johann a pretty accurate description of Toothless, except for the completely harmless bit. That part was a lie so that IF Johann did crack and let Toothless' existence slip to some Dragon Hunting scum, then the Dragon Hunters would think Toothless is completely harmless...giving Toothless the element of surprise just in case that did happen.

"He does sound quite amazing, and this story that Dragons are actually people...this is all so much to take in," Johann remarked and Hiccup finished filling his basket with the sewing kit and leather needed for Toothless' tail fin.

"Its ok Johann, it was a big story to take in myself. But look at me now?" Hiccup stated and gestured to himself, Hiccup spotted a fur vest in the corner and walked over to pick it up.

"This looks just like my old vest" Hiccup remarked and Skyflier sniffed it.

*It looks like one of those chew toys that my parents would give me* Skyflier remarked to herself, and Hiccup glared.

*Please don't chew on this, it's not mine and I was just looking at it* Hiccup stated and Skyflier whined.

*But Hiccup, can't you please get it for me, it looks so fun!* Skyflier purred and stared at the vest, and Hiccup sighed.

"Johann, how much for the vest?" Hiccup asked and Johann tilted his head.

"Why would you need the vest? If you don't mind me asking" Johann stated and Hiccup sighed.

"Skyflier is a fledgling, she needs something to chew on so her teeth don't get too dull and unable to cut through even fish" Hiccup explained and Johann nodded.

Hiccup stuffed the vest into the basket, grabbing a few other tools and even a leather tunic for himself along the way. He walked over to Skyflier and scratched the fledgling on the chin.

*You can play with the fur vest when we get back to the island* Hiccup stated and Skyflier purred while shaking in excitement.

"Alright Johann, hopefully, these gold coins should cover the black and red dyes, the leather, the sewing kit, the dagger, the cooking tools, and the spices and herbs. Oh, and the fur vest and leather tunic" Hiccup told Johann and gave the old trader seven gold coins.

"These are of fine quality, Master Hiccup, they should do nicely" Johann stated and put the gold coins away, Hiccup climbing onto Skyflier as the fledgling grabbed the fur basket in her talons.

"Alright Johann, I'll see you next time I need to trade. Oh, where are you heading next?" Hiccup asked and Johann looked over at his maps.

"Next is Berserker Island, then the Bog-Burglars, and then finally Berk before restarting my route all over again" Johann answered Hiccup, who hummed.

"Once our island has docks, then I will inform you of the location of Dragon's Claw so you can come and trade with me and Toothless and Skyflier" Hiccup remarked and Johann nodded before Hiccup had a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, and I trust that news of our trade and my where-a-bouts will remain a secret from Berk, especially if you want to remain on good terms with the Pax tribe" Hiccup semi-threatened semi-asked, he didn't want Berk finding out the location of Dragon's Claw...that would only lead to disaster.

"They will not know I have even seen you or now of such a tribe by the name of Pax, your secrets are safe with me Master Hiccup, I pledge my entire life's work on it" Johann stated and Hiccup nodded before flying off.

Johann shook his head and sat down, sighing as he worked on writing up the new cargo list.

"Humans and Dragons, living together...I really AM getting old..." Johann muttered as Hiccup and Skyflier flew away towards Dragon's Claw.

* * *

When Hiccup and Skyflier arrived back at the home-cave, Toothless was taking a nap outside with the sun shining down on the dragon's back.

*Took you guys forever, I thought I was gonna have to catch my own dinner* Toothless stated and yawned lazily, flicking his tail before curling up more.

*Yeah right you lazy reptile* Hiccup remarked before grabbing the basket and dragging it into their home-cave.

The first thing Hiccup did was get everything out from the basket, putting each and every item in its proper place. Then, Toothless 'asked' Hiccup to get on the tail fin, but it was more of an impatient demand.

So Hiccup got to work, he grabbed the finished metal tail fin and quickly got to work sewing and attaching the leather to the tail fin, even if Toothless was impatient Hiccup was still gonna take time to lovingly craft the prosthetic.

While Hiccup attached the leather, Toothless showed Skyflier around the island and briefed her on stuff like getting dinner and the bathrooms, much to the fledglings confusion and curiosity.

Eventually, Hiccup finished the leather and by that point, the tail fin prosthetic was ready. But Hiccup wanted to do some work on it, as well as on the saddle.

Hiccup took the red dye and used it to dye the tail fin from brown to red, using the black dye to add the tribal crest of the Pax tribe, which was of Toothless (The Strike Class symbol).

He then took the saddle and overhauled...well, everything. The rings that went around Toothless' fore-legs were now wrapped in comfortable leather and the saddle now went down the Night Fury's back completely while having a new storage compartment.

Hiccup worked on the brown leather tunic over his green shirt, the vest having no sleeves. Hiccup grabbed a belt and worked it on, the belt a re-worked version of his flight vest that kept him on Toothless' saddle.

"Alright, time to fly" Hiccup whispered to himself and picked up the saddle and tail fin, he quickly left the home-cave and made his way over to where Toothless and Skyflier were playing tug a war with the fur vest.

"Toothless! The tail fin's done!" Hiccup called out and Toothless let go of the fur in shock, Skyflier purring happily as she chewed on the fur.

*Really?* Toothless asked with big round pupils, the dragon sitting on his rump and staring at the repaired saddle and tail fin as if he could will the device onto himself.

"Yeah really! Come over here and let me get it on" Hiccup asked and Toothless ran over excitedly, the dragon shaking in pure joy as Hiccup attached the tail fin and saddle to the dragon's torso and tail.

*Skyflier, Toothless and I are going out flying to test this new tail fin, we'll be back later. Please stay away from the caves and try to stick to the main areas, like the home-cave and the beaches* Hiccup asked and Skyflier purred with a nod.

*I'll be busy chewing up this fur, it's not chewed up enough yet* Skyflier remarked and then rolled onto her back, chewing on the fur with loud purrs.

Hiccup nodded and climbed onto Toothless back, he put his two feet in the stirrups and attached his tether-line to the hook on Toothless' saddle.

"Alright bud, take us up," Hiccup told Toothless, who smiled a gummy smile before extending his wings and taking off.

Hiccup felt the wind hit him like a boulder, and he took in a deep breath as he and Toothless got in the air together for the first time in months.

Toothless' wings were stiff from under-use, but the Night Fury was quickly getting used to flying again. Toothless flew up and up and up until they reached the clouds, Hiccup reaching up and brushing his hand up against the untouchable wet cloud.

Toothless flapped his wings a few times, taking them above the clouds and up high into the sky. Toothless did a barrel roll, stopping with Hiccup upside-down and the dragon belly up.

Toothless purred and went into a dive, doing a barrel roll to get Hiccup back up-right. They dove through the clouds and then angled out for a glide.

"Alright, bud, let's take this nice...and slow..." Hiccup whispered in shock, and Toothless almost shivered.

*Last time you said to take it slow, we nearly ended up as a splatter on the sea-stacks and ground* Toothless reminded Hiccup, who shivered as the memory of their first true flight together replayed in the young boy's mind.

"Don't worry bud, this won't end up like that attempt...I hope" Hiccup remarked and Toothless moaned.

*I don't like it when you say 'I hope'* Toothless mumbled and angled his wings, causing them to go flying downwards in a dive towards some sea-stacks located near Dragon's Claw.

They flew between the sea-stacks, Toothless even tapping one with his paw. Once they got out from the group of sea-stacks, they both flew higher and higher until they were above the clouds once again.

"Hey bud...I've always wondered, how high can a Night Fury go?" Hiccup asked with a smirk, and Toothless smirked right back.

*I don't know, how about we find out?* Toothless remarked and pumped his wings while angling upwards, they both started heading up and up and up, the clouds starting to become smaller and smaller as the sky started fading from blue to black.

Hiccup took in a light breath, struggling to breathe this high up. The boy shivered as he glanced down at Toothless, who was also struggling to breathe.

"Toothless...maybe this...wasn't the best...ide...a..." Hiccup whispered and then his tether came undone, the boy falling off of Toothless as he lost consciousness.

Toothless also lost consciousness, the two of them starting to plummet back to Earth as they warmed back up and oxygen reached them.

Hiccup blinked open his eyes, the boy taking in deep breaths as he felt a feeling of weightlessness...and then Hiccup realized he was falling, and that Toothless was falling as well...and that the clouds were coming up fast.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled as he fully regained consciousness, the boy twisted and turned in the air as he tried to reach the unconscious Night Fury.

Hiccup was trying everything, but he couldn't reach Toothless...that's when the dragon's eyes shot open and Toothless roared in panic.

*HICCUP!? THIS WASN'T A GOOD IDEA!* Toothless roared and Hiccup tried again to reach Toothless just as they passed through the clouds.

"YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT RIGHT NOW?!" Hiccup sarcastically remarked and then an idea came to mind.

The boy planted his arms against his sides, straightened his legs and aimed towards Toothless. This made Hiccup more aerodynamic, and thus the boy started speeding towards Toothless at a high speed.

Hiccup slammed into the dragon's stomach, and the boy barely managed to cling to Toothless' wing to stop himself from going flying off into the distance. Toothless moved his wing in a way that allowed Hiccup to climb from the dragon's wing to the dragon's back as the ocean became really close.

*HICCUP! HURRY UP!* Toothless roared and Hiccup got into the saddle, he stuck his feet into the stirrups and attached his tether again. The boy slammed open the tail fin, and Toothless spread out his wings wide.

They just barely stopped themselves from hitting the water, and they both let out sighs of relief as they started flying back towards Dragon's Claw.

"Phew! That was...that was a close one" Hiccup stated and Toothless nodded as they glided down towards the massive island, which was two times the size of Berk.

*I know, I felt the water spraying against my belly just as I opened my wings, one second later and we would have been dead* Toothless whispered and they both glided down to the home-cave, which was occupied by a sleeping Skyflier.

"Alright, let's never...never do that again" Hiccup mumbled and Toothless nodded in agreement.

Hiccup climbed off of Toothless, who was stretching and looking Hiccup over to make sure the boy was ok. Hiccup smiled and scratched Toothless on the jaw, causing the dragon to close his eyes and purr loudly.

"We'll go on a flight later bud, now we need to attend to our tribe..." Hiccup stated and Toothless nodded in agreement.

They both went into the home-cave, passing a sleeping Skyflier as she snoring lightly with purrs. Toothless curled up in his normal spot as Hiccup grabbed a book and flipped through it.

"Wait! I completely forgot! We still have to make Skyflier an official member of the Tribe" Hiccup exclaimed as he remembered something that had been slipping his mind these past few hours, Skyflier may now be staying with them but they had yet to officially make her a member of the Tribe.

*How do we do that?* Toothless asked and Hiccup took in a deep breath, of all the things they had gone over when they made the Tribe...this was the ONE thing they forgot.

"Maybe we should just ask her if she wants to be part of the Tribe, and if she says yes then we write down her name in a log book containing all members of the Tribe" Hiccup recommended and Toothless thought for a moment.

*Why would you need to write it down?* Toothless asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"Sorta makes it official, also helps us keep records of whoever joins the Tribe" Hiccup explained and Toothless nodded, the human picked up a book and flipped to the first page to write down what the book was about.

Hiccup then flipped to the second page and wrote down him and Toothless' names, them being the first members of the Tribe.

"Can you go over and ask Skyflier if she wants to be apart of the Tribe? I don't exactly want to wake up a sleeping dragon, that could only end badly" Hiccup remarked and Toothless nodded before walking over to Skyflier.

Hiccup heard Toothless and Skyflier talking before the fledgling yawned and curled up again, Toothless walked over with a smile.

*She said yes, she would love to be part of our 'tribey pack'* Toothless stated and Hiccup sniggered, holding back from laughing at the fledgling's innocent name for the Pax Tribe.

Hiccup wrote down Skyflier's name just below him and Toothless' names, he then closed the book and set it aside before grabbing a huge piece of paper.

"Bud, we need to design a base...but what should it look like? I've never built anything this big before, usually building and inventing is my thing" Hiccup said and Toothless walked over, taking a moment to think before licking Hiccup's face.

"Ugh! Toothless! You know that doesn't come out!" Hiccup

complained and tried to wipe of Toothless' slobber, only to find it already stuck to his clothes.

*We should build our main stronghold and the center of the Tribe into the mountain, or even turn the mountain into a towering stronghold. Then from there, we could expand out from the clearing to the beaches with buildings and homes. Then, we would build a metal wall around the entirety of Dragon's Claw, for protection* Toothless explained his idea and Hiccup hummed while drawing it.

"Does this work?" Hiccup asked and showed off his drawing.

In the drawing, the mountain was converted half-way into a towering fortress with multiple vantage points. The towering fortress would go above the mountain top and the tower would be covered in defenses and weapons to attack invaders.

From there, their home-cave would be converted into the ground main entrance for the fortress, expanding out to the village/nest below.

The wall was designed to be made of the strongest metals, with wood bracing it and helping to keep it in place. The docks were the only bit left exposed outside the walls, with the docks leading to a huge gate that could only be opened from the outside.

Of course, that would only stop land invaders, but invaders from the sky would bring trouble. But that's why the mountain stronghold had defenses and weapons, to keep invaders from getting in from neither ground nor sky.

"This seems like a project that'll take a while, we might want to get started on construction soon if we want to be done before winter" Hiccup remarked and Toothless nodded.

*We might be able to speed up construction if we find more dragons to help us* Toothless suggested and Hiccup shrugged.

"Hopefully we do, but I think we'll have a harder time convincing them than we did Skyflier," Hiccup pointed out and Toothless nodded.

*If you let me explain everything to any dragon BEFORE you go out all smiles and pats and scratches, then hopefully things will turn out ok* Toothless stated and Hiccup just smirked and shook his head.

And thus, they began constructions of the village of Dragon Claw.

* * *

 **That is it for Chapter Six! I will see you in the next chapter where we will see the invention a few things as well as the construction of the village of Dragon Claw! Not giving any hints about the next few chapters, but let's just say I got a list of 24 things to do before ARC 2 can begin and the main plot can begin.**

 **So with that said, I'll see you guys next time!**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	7. 7: Construction

**Hey everyone! I'm back and with another chapter! This chapter focuses mostly on some things that will come into use later on in ARC 2 and even ARC 3. Also, before we get into the chapter, let me just say something:**

 **When Hiccup is talking in Dragon-speak its because Skyflier is around (Remember that Skyflier can't understand Norse) and when he is talking in Norse its when its just him and Toothless. Keep that in mind otherwise it will seem weird why Hiccup keeps switching between Dragon-speak and Norse.**

 **Alright with all that said, let's get right into:**

 **Chapter Seven: Construction**

* * *

Once summer had arrived they started construction on the village, mainly to avoid snow and other things.

The first thing they did was figure out where each building and thing was going to go, and then they started off with the first thing: the pathways and roads.

They dug gravel from a nearby island and transported it back to Dragon's Claw, where it was used to make the pathways and roads that went over the entire island.

Then, they cut down a good chunk of the forest (Toothless' idea) for the wood needed to make the huts and buildings and other things, stacking all extra wood in a few piles.

That's when they ran into a problem, they may have wood but they didn't have metal. They had a little metal, but not nearly enough for the perimeter wall or the main mountain fortress.

*Alright, we need more metal for the perimeter wall and the central fortress, anyone got any ideas?* Hiccup asked and Toothless thought for a moment before taking in a deep breath.

*I know of where we can find some metal...enough to build three bases...but the problem is that the island is covered in crystals* Toothless stated and Hiccup was confused, while Skyflier was curious.

*Why would crystals be a problem?* Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

*These crystals are Dragon Crystals, one spark or flame and they'll explode. If one crystal on that island blows...then the rest will follow, and the entire island will be blown to kingdom come* Toothless explained and Hiccup winced.

*Yeah I can see how that would be a problem* Hiccup remarked and Toothless shrugged.

*As long as no one uses their fire or causes a spark, then we should be able to remove the metal. But it will difficult considering that metal can cause sparks easily* Toothless explained and Hiccup nodded before growing in confusion.

*Wait, how are we gonna get the metal from that island to here?* Hiccup asked and then he had an idea.

*Wait, I got an idea, what if we use a huge cauldron like object to transport the metal? We would carry it through the air using vines and ropes* Hiccup suggested and Toothless nodded while thinking it over.

*We could build it out of wood to save on resources, and we could tie it to my saddle* Toothless added on to Hiccup's idea, and the boy nodded while grabbing a nearby book.

Hiccup flipped to a blank page and used a charcoal pencil to quickly sketch out the design of a wooden barrel that could carry tons of metal, the 'barrel' was named the Hopeful Puffin.

*This is last time you name...well, anything* Toothless stated and Hiccup glared.

"What if I have kids?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smirked.

*If you ever had kids, then their Uncle Toothless will choose their names. Knowing you, you'll choose a female human who's just as bad at naming things as you* Toothless stated and Hiccup mumbled on about never having a girlfriend.

They finished the Hopeful Puffin, and they quickly flew to the island at break-neck speeds. They gently set the Hopeful Puffin down and Hiccup climbed off of Toothless, who was observing the thousands of glowing crystals that were embedded in the ground beneath them.

"Yeah, bud...I don't like it either" Hiccup whispered and they quickly located the metal deposits, which Toothless and Skyflier worked away at while Hiccup made sure no one created a spark or flame.

Hiccup found out that Crystal Island (The name of the island) was so cold that the metal would cause frostbite if you so much as touched it bare-handed. Hiccup had no idea why the island was so cold, it just was.

In one week, they flew between Dragon's Claw and Crystal Island a few dozen times, each time carrying more metal than the last. Finally, around mid-day, they had mined the last of the metal from the main ore deposit.

*Alright! We're done! We just need to re-attach the Hopeful Puffin to Toothless' saddle and we're out of here!* Hiccup announced and Skyflier purred while Toothless grabbed the three main ropes in his mouth.

Hiccup quickly reattached the ropes to Toothless' saddle, he then mounted the dragon and they took to the air with the Hopeful Puffin dangling from Toothless' saddle.

They flew back to Dragon's Claw, them quickly emptying out the Hopeful Puffin's cargo and getting to work on building the village up from the ground.

* * *

It was almost mid-summer and Toothless knew Hiccup was working on something, but the boy was keeping it a secret from both him and Skyflier.

Hiccup would lock himself up in the forge for days at a time, curses and smoke sometimes coming from within the locked building.

Toothless was sure Hiccup was working on something new and POSSIBLY dangerous considering that the boy was starting to come out the forge with bruises and small burns every now and again.

Problem is, Toothless couldn't get inside the forge because Hiccup always locked the main door when he started working on his 'project', and thus Toothless was forced to wait.

Wait for what? Toothless didn't know, the dragon was just forced to wait because Hiccup would not tell him what he was working on.

Toothless snorted as Hiccup walked into the forge, shutting the door behind him as the dragon curled up to take a nap.

But before the dragon could fall asleep, he noticed something. The door was slightly cracked open, with smoke coming out from the crack.

*Hiccup forgot to lock the door* Toothless whispered and slowly got up, crawling over to the door silently and nudging it open as slow as possible.

Toothless walked inside and glanced around, on one wall sat Hiccup's map of the world and on the other wall sat a metal shield Hiccup had built a few weeks ago for himself.

Toothless rounded the corner and saw Hiccup hunched over a work desk, a weird metal device lying in the boy's hands. The device was small but looked similar to the hilt of a dagger or a sword, but it didn't have a blade.

"No, no, damn it! Stupid Monstrous Nightmare gel...stupid plasma gas...come on, work you piece of slag" Hiccup muttered and pressed a button on the side, and a blade shot out from the device.

Hiccup muttered at the blade and pressed the button again, causing the blade to retract into the hilt. Hiccup put the device down and turned around to grab a few metal canisters of Monstrous Nightmare gel when he spotted Toothless.

"Holy Thor! Toothless! You're not supposed to be in here when I'm working" Hiccup stated and Toothless smirked.

*You left the door unlocked and you practically lured me in with all your muttering and the smoke coming from the building* Toothless responded and Hiccup sighed while laying the hilt/device down.

"You're not gonna just leave and pretend you never saw this device, are you?" Hiccup asked weakly and Toothless smirked harder.

*Nope, so tell me what that hilt...device thing is* Toothless practically demanded and Hiccup sighed again while grabbing the device.

"These past few weeks, I've been working on a weapon for myself. This is that weapon, its called Inferno" Hiccup explained and pressed the button on the side, causing the blade to shoot out from the hilt.

*It looks sharp, but not that...well, good. It doesn't even look strong enough to withstand hitting a tree* Toothless commented and Hiccup muttered something about metal.

"Well, its supposed to be on fire, but I can't get the fire to ignite properly...plus, when I do it ALWAYS ends up melting the blade down to...well, a puddle of molten steel" Hiccup explained and Toothless had one big 'oh' face.

*Hmmm...what kind of fire are you trying to use? Monstrous Nightmare gel?* Toothless asked and Hiccup gestured to two small canisters.

"I'm actually trying to sorta...combine your plasma fire with Skyflier's fire...I'm trying to make it to where it burns with the color and heat of your plasma but the long-lasting effects and likeness of Monstrous Nightmare gel" Hiccup explained and Toothless realized that one of the canisters had a good amount of his firing gas in it.

*How did you get my firing gas? That only builds up in my throat when I want it too* Toothless asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"You sometimes breath firing gas in your sleep when you've eaten mutton for dinner, but that only happens once and a while" Hiccup explained and Toothless nodded.

*You could have just asked, I would have given you some and helped you on this project...that's if you wanted my help* Toothless remarked and Hiccup nodded quickly with wide eyes.

"I know I should have...its just...I'm used to everyone dismissing my inventions..." Hiccup whispered and Toothless purred, nuzzling Hiccup's chest lovingly.

*You know I'm not gonna judge your inventions, Hiccup. If anything, I'll help you with them...so long as they aren't ideas that could lead to your death* Toothless stated and Hiccup nodded.

"I know it's just...I guess no ones ever really wanted to pay attention to me and my inventions..." Hiccup mumbled and Toothless planted himself right in front of the auburn-haired boy.

*Hiccup, you KNOW that I would love to hear about your inventions, right? Just because I'm a dragon doesn't mean I'm not curious, I like listening to you talk about your inventions* Toothless told the boy, who nodded and hugged the dragon.

"I know bud, its just...I'm not used to it...It's just different..." Hiccup mumbled and Toothless purred, causing himself and thus Hiccup to vibrate slightly.

*Hey, we're apart of a dragon-human tribe, and we're both leaders of the tribe.,.I'd say we're already quite the unique pair* Toothless comforted Hiccup, who laughed.

"Yeah..." Hiccup whispered and Toothless pulled out of the teenager's grip, turning to face the weapon known as Inferno.

*So, the main problems are trying to make the type of fire you want and keeping the blade from melting?* Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded.

*I have a few ideas on how to stop that* Toothless told the teenager, who perked up in both happiness and shock.

"Really?" Hiccup asked and Toothless walked over to Inferno, using his claw to gently tap the button on the side, making the blade shoot out.

*If you cool down my firing gas by a good amount, it should turn from a gas to a liquid because of the temperature, that's actually kinda the reason Night Fury's hate cold temperatures* Toothless stated and Hiccup wrote that down.

"How would we freeze the gas? Winter just ended and I don't know of a place cold enough for it to work" Hiccup asked confused and Toothless smirked.

*I may have a few ideas on how to do that, but we'll worry about that later. I have an idea for how to make sure the blade doesn't melt, just give me a second* Toothless responded and then started scratching at his paw.

Eventually, a few lose scales came off and Toothless picked them up before dropping them onto the bench, he turned to Hiccup and gestured for him to come over.

*I need you to get something to contain these scales, and something to break them up once I add my saliva and some plasma* Toothless stated and Hiccup was confused.

"What will that do?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smirked.

*My saliva, while not as potent as the acid in my stomach, can break down or bind certain materials together via a way similar to digestion thanks to my saliva being slightly acidic but only to non-living materials...such as my shed scales* Toothless explained and then took in a deep breath.

*My fire assists in speeding up the process and sorta gives my saliva a...boost in breaking down the scales into a liquid paste that can be applied to anything to make it fireproof. Once the paste is applied, it will immediately bind into the fabric or material of choice, in this case, its metal* Toothless explained and then took in ANOTHER deep breath.

*In order for the scale-paste to work, the metal will need to be hot but not TOO hot, so once I apply some flame to the scales I'll also apply some to Inferno's blade, got it?* Toothless finished and Hiccup just stared in shock.

"O-ok...wow, I didn't know you knew all this stuff" Hiccup mumbled in shock as he grabbed a mortar and pestle.

*What can I say? Night Fury's are inherently clever, and that makes me a problem solver...its just in my nature* Toothless answered as Hiccup put the shed scales into the mortar.

Toothless practically spit into the mortar, and Hiccup ground up the scales a bit before Toothless let out a small plasma flame into the mortar, assisting in breaking up the scales.

Toothless then turned to Inferno, and used his slow-burning fire to heat up the blade to the point that it turned a bright red.

*Alright, use that brush to apply the scale-paste to the blade. Make sure to get every spot! If one spot isn't covered then the blade will be susceptible to heat* Toothless stated and Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup took a brush and slowly but surely applied the scale-paste material to the blade of Inferno, tiny hisses coming from the blade as it was cooled down from the scale material.

Once Hiccup was finished and the blade had cooled down, it was no longer a bright silver but a dark gray almost black, similar to Toothless' hide.

Hiccup picked up Inferno and waved it around, the new fire-proof metal blade didn't weight that much more than it originally had.

"Alright, should we test to see if it's fire-proof?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded.

*Hold it out as far away as possible, I'm gonna shoot the blade with a plasma blast. If it survives a small plasma blast, it'll survive being covered in long-lasting plasma fire* Toothless stated and Hiccup nodded before holding Inferno out away from himself.

Toothless shot a tiny plasma blast at the blade, smoke filling the air and Hiccup coughing as he waved away the smoke.

The blade was in-tact, complete and not even damaged in the slightest. Hiccup touched his exposed fingers to the blade and was shocked to find it cold and not hot from the plasma blast.

*If you're wondering why it's cold, its as I said, its heat AND fire-proof* Toothless explained and Hiccup nodded before pressing a button on Inferno, causing the black blade to slide back into the sword hilt.

"Alright, so, now how are we gonna turn your firing gas into a liquid? You said we could cool it enough that it would turn into a liquid?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded.

*Yes, and I had an idea of where we could find a place cold enough to turn gas into a liquid...* Toothless remarked and Hiccup smirked as he picked up on the dragon's line of thinking.

"Crystal Island! That place was FREEZING! I had to wear my fur coat and even then I was still freezing my backside off" Hiccup exclaimed and Toothless nodded with a smirk.

*Correct, the reason the island is so cold is that Dragon Crystals generate cold when inactive and heat when active. The Dragon Crystals were inactive on the island so they made the island into a frozen fridged wasteland* Toothless explained and Hiccup nodded.

"So one quick trip to Crystal Island and..." Hiccup started and Toothless smirked.

*And we got a liquid form of my firing gas...although it is gonna be kind of a pain to be traveling between here and there whenever we need liquid firing gas* Toothless remarked and grunted.

"Hey, how much cold does one inactive crystal generate? And how many would we need to turn gas into a liquid?" Hiccup asked and Toothless hummed.

*One crystal the size of your hand could generate enough coldness to make you sick if you hold it for more than two minutes. And we would probably need a crystal as big as one of my lower fore-legs to turn gas into a liquid* Toothless answered and Hiccup smirked.

"So why don't we just go and retrieve a crystal that big and bring it here? That way we can just make liquid firing gas here" Hiccup suggested and Toothless took in a sharp breath.

*It's possible...but highly dangerous. One spark or flame and that crystal would explode, so it would need a device to contain it that would protect it from those two while allowing the crystal to cool down the firing gas* Toothless told Hiccup, who nodded.

"I'll get to work on that, and once it's finished we'll go and retrieve a crystal" Hiccup stated and Toothless nodded before Hiccup had an idea.

"Hey bud, I had an...idea...do you think we could build me a fire-proof leather armor?" Hiccup asked and Toothless tilted his head, curious and confused.

*Why would you need that? Not that I don't like you having protection, but I thought we agreed I was gonna do the introducing dragons to the tribe thing* Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged.

"But what if I have to introduce a dragon to the tribe without you? Plus, what if I need it for self-protection against dragons or even...Vikings" Hiccup brought up and Toothless sighed.

*Alright, we'll build armor for you. In fact, it'll probably make me feel more relaxed knowing that you have a form of protection...no offense, but that leather tunic and green shirt aren't much of a defense against fire or swords* Toothless stated a bit hesitantly, and Hiccup was curious.

"No offense taken...but you sound a little against the idea...what's wrong?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

*I guess with you having your own fire like me, and then your own scales...next you'll have wings and then claws and then you won't need me anymore* Toothless brought up quickly and Hiccup was shocked.

"Bud, just because I want a fire-proof armor and a flaming sword doesn't mean I don't need you anymore...if anything, I need you MORE than before, your my best friend...brother...family, no scale armor or flaming sword will ever change that" Hiccup stated and Toothless had an idea.

*How about if I stop worrying about that, you stop hiding away in the forge and instead start sharing your ideas with me, ok?* Toothless suggested and Hiccup nodded.

"Sure bud, I can work with that. Alright, wanna help me design this scale armor?" Hiccup asked and Toothless let out a happy squeal as he jumped over and licked Hiccup from head to toe.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Hiccup shouted in happiness, and Toothless just purred.

* * *

In the next few weeks, the armor went from design to pieces to complete. Of course, the armor had yet to be coated in Toothless' scale material, which meant that the armor was currently a dark brown...a practical eye-sore to anyone and everyone.

They had gotten the leather from Johann as he stopped by their island for the first time and met the 'Toothless Daydream' dragon. Hiccup had sowed the armor together while Toothless gave his advice on the design and aesthetic of the armor.

The armor had two shoulder pads, the Pax Tribe's crest on the right shoulder pad. The chest plate was designed to have a storage compartment while also being sleek and sturdy.

The back of the torso had tiny little spines on it, which Hiccup had suggested so it made him look more like a Night Fury. The legs and boots were also designed to be slim, with the right leg having a place for Inferno to attach to.

One of the boot's also had a place for Hiccup to store cartridges for Inferno, although Hiccup had yet to make any cartridges. While the other boot had a hidden slot for a tiny dagger.

Hiccup's arms and gloves/gauntlets were designed to allow for the most maneuverability while still having a good amount of padding and defense, with one of the arms having a hidden retractable blade in the gauntlet, but the blade wasn't designed to catch fire like Inferno's.

Hiccup's helmet was the centerpiece of the design, it was designed to allow for easy breathing at high heights while also being tough and durable.

The helmet was designed to look like the head of a Night Fury, with it having tiny spikes going down the center to the back with eight big nub like pieces attached to the back of the helmet.

Of course, Hiccup had to wait until Toothless had shed enough scales to cover the entire armor, but once the dragon had they imminently coated the armor.

Hiccup finished putting on the now fire-proof armor's helmet, him grunting as he got up and got used to walking around in a full body suit of leather armor.

*Alright, Skyflier, shot a stream of fire at my left arm* Hiccup instructed and held out his left arm away from the rest of him.

Hiccup's voice came out gravely and sorta older and maturer when he was wearing the helmet, which the teenager attributed to the helmet's unique design.

*What if I hurt you?!* Skyflier asked worried, and Hiccup smirked behind the helmet.

*That's why Toothless is on fire duty, if I feel even a tiny bit of heat then he'll douse me in water, right bud?* Hiccup remarked and turned to Toothless, who was standing next to a big bucket of cold water.

*Yep! And then I'll douse you in my saliva for scaring me like that* Toothless stated and Hiccup shook his head while throwing his other arm around dramatically.

*Yep, let's pray to Thor that this is fire-proof...I don't need to have Toothless give me two baths* Hiccup said and then took in a deep breath.

*Do it* Hiccup stated and Skyflier fired at Hiccup's arm, and Hiccup almost laughed in happiness as he felt no heat nor fire burning at his skin.

They tested the entire armor, and Hiccup was happy that the entire armor proved to be fire-proof and heat-proof. Now, that only left Hiccup to fire-proof Toothless' tail fin and make Inferno's fire fuel.

Toothless unfortunately had stopped shedding, and would only start again in a few months so the dragon's tail fin would have to remain un-fire proof.

So Hiccup resolved for making a spare tail fin which would be stored in Toothless' saddle storage compartment, alongside the emergency tools to make temporary repairs to the tail fin and saddle if need be.

After that, they traveled to Crystal Island with Hiccup wearing his armor, and that's when Hiccup discovered something else that he now loved about his armor.

As well as being heat proof, it was also cold proof. Which meant Hiccup didn't freeze his butt off like last time.

So, they managed to carefully transport a huge Dragon Crystal home to Dragon's Claw, where Hiccup and Toothless gently set it inside a metal spark-proof container designed to pump the coldness into a device that would turn Toothless' firing gas into a liquid.

For hours on end, Toothless and Hiccup experimented with different amounts of coldness until they managed to figure out the perfect temperature to turn gas into a liquid.

After that, they had a blue Night Fury liquid and a green Monstrous Nightmare gel in two separate containers. Hiccup picked up one and Toothless used his paws to push the other, the liquid poured into a huge cauldron and Hiccup started mixing the liquid together thoroughly.

Once it was done, Hiccup filled cartridge after cartridge with the Monstrous Nightmare Night Fury gel, and then he put some of the cartridges in his boot storage pocket while putting the others in a box.

Hiccup walked outside, Skyflier and Toothless watching nearby with buckets of water. Hiccup pulled out a cartridge and pushed it into Inferno, he pressed a button and the sword WORKED.

Inferno's blade shot out from the hilt ablaze with purple fire, the heat causing the hairs on Hiccup's hand to burn slightly.

Hiccup waved Inferno around before walking over to a place in the half-complete village where he had set up a metal pipe and a wood board.

He slammed Inferno down on the wood board, and the sword went right through the piece of wood like it didn't even exist. Hiccup then sliced at the metal pipe, the pipe melting from the sheer heat of Inferno.

Hiccup pressed a button and Inferno's blade retracted, the plasma fire going out as the blade disappeared into the black and red hilt.

*Project Inferno is a success!* Hiccup exclaimed and Toothless purred happily, he couldn't wait to see Hiccup use the sword in training.

Hiccup had asked Toothless if the dragon wanted some form of metal armor, but Toothless denied it and stated that he was fine without a suit of armor for himself.

And so with personal projects complete, the construction of the village of Dragon Claw continued.

* * *

It was almost winter again, and Hiccup knew him and Toothless' birthdays were coming up again.

The village was almost finished, it just lacked a few things here and there that Hiccup was slowly but surely building in the forge, such as a mechanism to open and close the main gate.

Otherwise, their hut and the mountain fortress were finished, both standing tall and proud over the rest of the village.

Hiccup and Toothless' hut was unique, to say the least. It didn't look anything like the homes on Berk, but that was for the better.

The hut's main entrance was big enough for a dragon, and lead into the main living room where they could play around all they liked. Then a hallway led to both Hiccup's private work room as well as the main kitchen and dining area.

Then at the end of the hallway was a staircase that leads up to the second floor, which housed Hiccup and Toothless' beds, as well as a wall adorning drawn pictures of Toothless or Skyflier, each framed.

The hut was different from what their home-cave had been, but that was for the better. They need a more permanent space for them to stay in, and thus this hut was that space.

They had finished up the village, building huts designed for dragons around the village.

Skyflier had INSISTED on her hut being built right next to Toothless and Hiccup's hut, Hiccup chalked it up to the fact that Skyflier had sorta started to see Toothless as her sire (Which was hilarious and cute).

In the time of the construction of the village of Dragon Claw, sometimes referred to as Dragon's Edge, they had found and accepted three more dragons into the tribe.

The first was an elderly healing Gronckle known as Medicus, he was known to be grumpy but did have a big heart deep down, very deep down.

The second was an adult Timberjack known as Arbor, she would often cut down trees for firewood and would also hunt for the tribe's food.

The third and final dragon was Stormcutter known as Pallidus, he was a very stern dragon that didn't bend to anybody, the only two people Pallidus would listen to were Hiccup and Toothless.

With all the Tribe had grown, it was still relatively small when compared to the rest of the world, but it was just perfect.

Hiccup had begun keeping a logbook of dragon species, which he was called "The Dragon Book", it contained secret knowledge of a lot of the dragon's Hiccup had met while also describing how to befriend certain dragons with and without Dragon-speak.

And that leads to the current night, it was storming lightly outside and the wind was blowing heavily against the side of their hut.

Toothless was sleeping on his fur bed when he heard the sound of movement, the dragon blinked open his sleepy eyes and turned to Hiccup, who was awake and staring at the ceiling.

*Hiccup, are you alright?* Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah...I'm fine...I just can't sleep..." Hiccup mumbled and turned over to face the black dragon, who was staring at Hiccup worried.

*What's wrong?* Toothless asked again, and Hiccup sighed.

"I just couldn't stop thinking...what if Berk finds us? What if Berk one day shows up with an armada and...everything we've built burns to the ground" Hiccup whispered and Toothless laid his head on the boy's chest.

*It's ok Hiccup, Berk isn't going to find us. I don't even think they're looking for us, so as long as we stay away from them we should be fine* Toothless said and Hiccup sighed again.

"But what about the Red Death? She's out there and controlling thousands of Dragons, all of them being held against their will in a nest" Hiccup whispered and Toothless sighed.

*You know there is nothing we can do about the Red Death right now, we don't have the forces let alone the ability to take her down...right now, we just have to focus on keeping our Tribe together and alive...* Toothless stated and then took in a deep breath.

*Here...let me help you fall back asleep...one of the dragons in the Nest had told me this song was great at making restless hatchlings fall asleep...or sometimes it backfired and made them excited* Toothless mumbled and took in a deep breath,

*Let the wind carry us...to the clouds, hurry up, alright...we can travel so far...as our eyes can see...* Toothless hummed and Hiccup closed his eyes, leaning towards the Night Fury's warm chest.

*We go where no one goes...we slow for no one...get out of our way...* Toothless hummed and purred, Hiccup snuggling up against the dragon who had worked his way up onto Hiccup's bed.

*Awake in the sky, we break up so high, alright...let's make it our own...let's savor it...* Toothless hummed and Hiccup started breathing lighter.

*We go where no one goes...we slow for no one...get out of our way...* Toothless hummed and then took in a deep breath.

*We slow for no one...we go where no one goes...we slow for no one...we go where no one goes...we go where no one goes...* Toothless finished and looked down at Hiccup, who was curled up against Toothless' chest and belly as he slept peacefully.

Toothless smirked and curled up around the boy, laying his head by Hiccup's chest. The boy grabbed onto the dragon's head with his arms, and thus the two brothers fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **If you think ARC 2 starts in the next chapter, then you would actually be wrong. It may seem like it COULD start in the next chapter (And it very well could if I wanted it too) but their is still one or two things I need to introduce before ARC 2 begins (ARC 2 will actually open on Berk and you're curiosity about what's happening their should be satisfied). There are about two to three chapters left before we get into ARC 2, and those all have to focus on one or two things that will shake up everything before ARC 2 begins.**

 **Also, note: ARC 2 will be different from ARC 1 in the fact that it will have more action (BATTLES!) and Berk as well as the Red Death, not saying how just pointing that out. Also, ARC 3 is probably the shortest ARC because it focuses on the finale battle and the aftermath of this stories events, not a whole lot to put in their but just pointing that out.**

 **Alright, anyways, I'll see you next time in Chapter Eight!**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	8. 8: Truth

**Now, I know I said their would be two or three more Chapters...but I realized that everything past this chapter would not reach past 5000 words, so I just packed it into this chapter...so the next chapter will start ARC 2 and we will get to see Berk for the first time since Chapter One!**

 **Also, this chapter introduces a NEW BIG CHARACTER who was originally gonna take up the entire chapter...but because I crammed three chapters into one, he's sorta the main focus for two thirds of the chapter. So with that said let's get right into:**

 **Chapter Eight: Truth**

* * *

On a stormy night far outside the Archipelago, a big black dragon lay restless in a cage that sat aboard a ship of Dragon Hunters.

The dragon whined and curled up harder, his bright green eyes blinking a few times to try and hold back from crying.

*Thirty-one dragon-forsaken years... thirty-one years of being stuck in a cage...* The dragon whined and curled up more, just as two Dragon Hunters walked up with smirks.

"So this is the boss's prized possession? What did he say it was, again?" One of the Hunters asked and the other Hunter scoffed.

"He said it was...well, I didn't care enough to remember the name. Anyway's, we probably should feed it...make a good impression on the boss, considering that it is our first day" The Other Hunter suggested and the first hunter nodded.

They opened the cage and walked towards the chained dragon, quickly removing the muzzle and dropping two messily fish in front of the starved and weak dragon.

The dragon ate in silence as the Dragon Hunter's stood outside the cage, with the main cage door wide open and inviting the dragon inside to escape.

The black dragon inside looked down at himself and then an idea came to mind, he hadn't shot fire in years but...that doesn't mean he couldn't try.

The dragon fired a purple and blue colored blast at the chains around himself, and they exploded into a hundred pieces, flying off his body in different directions.

The dragon shot up and ran towards the cage's exit as the Dragon Hunter's slammed the cage door shut but forgot to lock it, the dragon barreled right into the cage door and it slammed open while sending the two Hunter's flying.

The black dragon opened his massive wings and shot into the sky as the Hunter's got up and yelled to the other crew members, the black dragon spotted the man responsible for his capture and thus, he went into a dive.

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" Someone yelled before a purple-ish blue plasma blast struck the leader of this small group of Dragon Hunter's, killing the man instantly.

The black dragon-the Night Fury shoot up high into the sky with a roar of freedom escaping the dragon's mouth, he flew and flew towards where his heart told him that he should go...and this lead him towards the Archipelago.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were flying above a small forest and hill covered island, the island was located just west of Dragon's Claw but not to close to Crystal Island.

*Why are we here again? I was taking a nice nap which YOU interrupted* Toothless moaned and then yawned loudly, he really wished he could go back to sleep.

"Because! We can't keep tearing down the forest on our own island or nothing will be left of it" Hiccup explained and Toothless glared.

*So why did we have to fly out to the middle of nowhere?* Toothless asked as they glided down towards the island, and Hiccup sighed.

"Because the resources on our island are finite, and once they run out that's it, no more. We need to start collecting things like wood from other uninhabited islands like THIS one for example" Hiccup explained and then took in a deep breath.

"The reason we're here is to scout out the forests and see if we can or cannot take some of the tree's for our tribe, also to make sure this island IS uninhabited and not home to some dragon or human" Hiccup finished explaining and Toothless sighed.

*I don't get why you couldn't have done this with Arbor or Medicus? Or even Skyflier or Pallidus* Toothless stated and Hiccup smirked.

"I thought you might like a little alone time with your brother, you know...I mean, usually you're all up for alone time with me" Hiccup remarked and Toothless grunted while setting down on the ground.

*When I'm not tired, sure, I'd love to go flying and talk with you. But when I'm tired and trying to take a nap? Just let me rest* Toothless moaned and Hiccup sighed while climbing off of Toothless.

Hiccup adjusted a few pieces of his dragon-scale armor, while also making sure that Inferno had a cartridge in it.

*Why are you even wearing your armor? Chances are that no one is even here* Toothless asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"What if we run across a hostile dragon? Or Dragon Hunters? What about if we even run across some Berkians? I just felt like wearing my armor for safety, that's all" Hiccup explained his reasoning as he walked away from Toothless and over to a big tree.

"Alright, let's see..." Hiccup mumbled and then started talking to himself about the trees and if they would do or not for firewood.

Meanwhile, Toothless was rubbing his eyes with his paws when he smelt something...he immediately stiffened and took a few deep sniffs of the air, smelling it again.

"Alright! Bud, this island should do nicely for collecting firewood or even the wood needed to build more huts! What do you say, bud...bud?" Hiccup asked and turned around to see Toothless sniffing deeply, his pupils slits as the dragon locked up.

*Hiccup...I think their's another Night Fury nearby...* Toothless whispered as his teeth slowly extended out from his gums, the dragon adopting a curious but wary expression.

"Are you sure you didn't just sniff yourself and think there was another Night Fury nearby...again?" Hiccup asked quietly, and Toothless nodded.

*I'm sure, this scent isn't mine, it's different but also similar enough to be a Night Fury* Toothless stated and Hiccup walked over, scratching Toothless' chin.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go find the other Night Fury, bud!" Hiccup said and Toothless smiled before rocketing off deeper into the forest, Hiccup following slowly behind.

Toothless came to a stop by a huge creek, a small cave located in the side of a forest covered hill. Toothless took a deep sniff and looked around, the Night Fury was closer than ever.

Hiccup hid behind a nearby boulder, planting his back firmly against the rock as he hid and waiting for Toothless' ok signal.

Toothless glanced around, searching for the Night Fury he smelt. That's when he heard the sound of wings and he looked up to see a Night Fury gliding down towards him with surprised eyes.

*You! Plasma-Wing! Who are you?* The Other Night Fury asked and tilted his head as he landed in front of Toothless, the one-finned fury taking a deep breath.

*I-I'm Toothless, one of the two alphas of the Pax pack or tribe* Toothless introduced himself and the other Night Fury growled.

*Tribe? Isn't that what humans call their groups?* The Other Night Fury remarked, and Hiccup took a quick peek at the two Night Fury's.

That's when Hiccup noticed something odd, not only did Toothless and this new Night Fury have similar builds...but also similar eyes.

*Well...* Toothless mumbled and the other Night Fury snarled as he saw the saddle and tail fin on Toothless.

*You have one of those human traps on you...* The Other Night Fury practically growled and Toothless backed up slightly, bringing up his paw to gesture to himself.

*The saddle and tail fin? Oh, they aren't a trap, they just help me fly...* Toothless explained and then winced as he realized that was probably not a good way to introduce Hiccup.

*Fly?! A human tortured and ripped off one of your fins so they could use you as a pet! A slave!* The Other Night Fury growled in outrage, and Toothless shook his head rapidly.

*No, no! Hiccup would never...* Toothless started but couldn't finish as a loud thud and a snap echoed from behind him.

Toothless shot around and looked at the boulder to see that Hiccup had tripped over a rock, landing on a twig and snapping it by accident.

Hiccup slowly got up with a shake of his head, quickly turning to a shocked Toothless and an angry Night Fury.

*This must be the human who enslaved you! Let me free you, fellow Plasma-Wing!* The Other Night Fury yelled and sent a plasma blast right at Hiccup.

The plasma blast hit Hiccup right in the chest, and the boy went flying into a tree before falling to the ground in a steaming heap.

*Their, you are free now, fellow Plasma-Wing* The Other Night Fury purred and Toothless stared in shock at Hiccup.

*Hiccup...* Toothless whined and Hiccup coughed loudly, shaking his head while waving his arm in the air.

"I'm fine! I think...told you I'd need my armor today..." Hiccup moaned and slowly got up, the other Night Fury's eyes widening.

*This human has fire-proof armor?! I must rid you of this slave-master before he tortures you again!* The Other Night Fury roared and prepared to leap, but Toothless slammed the older Night Fury into the ground.

*Don't you dare hurt Hiccup!* Toothless growled protectively, and the other Night Fury's eyes widened to the point of almost becoming as big as the sun.

*You enjoy this pitiful mammal treating you as a pet? You must be insane!* The Other Night Fury growled and Toothless turned to Hiccup.

*Hiccup, are you alright?* Toothless asked worried and Hiccup checked himself over before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine bud..." Hiccup answered while getting up, his ears ringing and steam still rising off the boy's chest.

*You must be even more insane than I thought! Talking to this mammal as if it could actually understand dragon-speak!* The Other Night Fury snarled and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

*For the record, I do understand and can speak dragon-speak, and second, Toothless is not my slave nor my pet, he is my equal and friend* Hiccup stated and the other Night Fury stared at the boy in shock.

*It talks in our language?!* The Other Night Fury exclaimed and Toothless grunted.

*Yes, HE does, and you won't try to kill him!* Toothless growled and the other Night Fury struggled beneath Toothless' grip.

*Let me go, you over-grown fledgling!* The Other Night Fury growled in an annoyed tone, and Toothless snarled.

*Only if you won't hurt Hiccup!* Toothless growled loudly and Hiccup threw his hands in the air.

"Will you two please stop fighting! Gah! You're worse than the Twins!" Hiccup yelled and then took a few deep breaths.

"I have an idea, Toothless, sniff this guy. You, the one who plasma blasted me into a tree, sniff Toothless. If I'm right..." Hiccup asked and the two sniffed each other.

*What...you smell like me and my mate, but different...how is this possible...* The Other Night Fury growled and Toothless snarled.

*How can you smell similar to me? I've never seen you before in my life!* Toothless yelled and Hiccup stepped over, both glaring at each other.

"Toothless, can a dragon parent tell that another dragon is their hatchling even if they've never met them?" Hiccup asked and Toothless was confused.

*What? Why? I mean, yeah they can, if they have a similar scent to each other and similar eyes, but what does that have to do with...* Toothless began and then froze, alongside the Night Fury below his paw as they realized what Hiccup is getting at.

*Hiccup, have you lost it?! You have normally crazy and sometimes stupid ideas, but this one takes the fish!* Toothless exclaimed and the Night Fury below him sniffed deeply, the dragon's pupils widening to tiny cubes.

*You can't be...I never saw the eggs...* The Night Fury whispered in shock, the dragon's wings and paws falling limp as his eyes widened in shock.

*Hiccup, this Night Fury cannot be my sire. My sire was an uncaring asshole who DIED when I was just a fledgling!* Toothless roared in disbelieve, and the Night Fury below him snarled.

*Name and eye color, tell me who you think was your 'sire'* The Other Night Fury asked and Toothless shook his head.

*He never gave me his name, made me refer to him as sir or mister. And his eye color was a bright yellow* Toothless explained before turning to Hiccup, and the Night Fury under his paw snarled.

*That son of an eel belly! How could he?!* The Night Fury roared and kicked Toothless off him, albeit gently and trying his hardest not to harm him.

*What?* Toothless asked both himself and the other Night Fury, who was sending plasma blasts at trees.

*My stupid brother! I can't believe he would do that!* The Other Night Fury yelled in anger, using all his plasma blasts to take a tree down completely.

*What?! What do you mean?* Toothless asked as his eyes narrowed, and the other Night Fury turned around with a pitying look, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

*I'm sorry, I'm so...so sorry...I should never have gone fishing that day...* The Other Night Fury whispered and Toothless was confused even more.

*What? I'm sorry but I have NO CLUE what you're talking about?!* Toothless said and the other Night Fury sighed.

*I'm gonna guess he never told you, did he?* The Other Night Fury asked and Toothless shook his head, confused.

*Let me explain from the beginning...um* The Other Night Fury stated and then took a deep breath.

*My name is Cordis, Latin for heart...I had a mate and a brother, and we all lived in a cave located far away from here...* The Other Night Fury-Cordis started.

*My brother and I fought over the one female Night Fury we knew, both of us wanted to be her mate as we both loved her. I'm gonna skip a lot but I won, my brother was angry with me from that day on* Cordis explained and then took a deep breath.

*One day my mate delivered news, she was carrying eight eggs...I was extremely happy, I was gonna be a father, a sire. But when my brother heard news of this, he only got angrier...* Cordis said and took in a deep sad breath.

*Then, one day a few weeks before my mate was due to lay the eggs, I went fishing for some food for my mate...and I was captured by Dragon Hunters...I never saw my mate or my brother ever again* Cordis told them with a sigh, and Toothless just growled.

*Sorry for your loss, but what does this have to do with...* Toothless began but couldn't finish as Cordis interrupted.

*My brother had yellow eyes, I have green* Cordis stated and Toothless backed up.

*That doesn't prove anything* Toothless whispered and Cordis growled.

*My mate had yellow eyes, and you have yellow and green eyes, there is no way my brother could be your sire. And plus, you smell similar enough to both me and my mate to be biologically related...* Cordis stated and Hiccup came over.

"Bud, the evidence proves it, Cordis is your sire and the dragon who had claimed to be your sire was actually your uncle," Hiccup said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*Well, maybe that explains why he hated me so much, I was the offspring of his brother and the person he wanted to be his mate, and since she would never be his mate he hated me existing...considering that my existence sorta set in the reality that my dam could never be his mate* Toothless remarked somewhat sarcastically, trying to push away the feelings of shock and sadness.

*He didn't hurt you, d-did he?* Cordis asked weakly and Toothless gave him a glare.

*Unless you call beating me nearly to death and treating me like slag NOT HURTING, then yeah, he hurt me plenty enough* Toothless growled and Cordis almost seemed to pale in the way only a dragon could.

*He...he beat you?* Cordis asked in disbelief and pure pity, and Toothless sighed in response.

*Yep, beat me, called me useless and stupid, told me that I should just die, name it and he did it* Toothless explained and Cordis was practically shaking.

*W-why didn't my mate, your dam, do anything about it?* Cordis asked and Toothless sighed.

*Apparently she died laying my egg, sorry to break it too you* Toothless said in a hushed tone, and Cordis lowered his head weakly.

*N-no...Solis...she couldn't have...* Cordis whispered and Toothless tilted his head.

*Solis? Who's Solis?* Toothless asked and Cordis took in a deep breath, blinking rapidly to hold back tears that threatened to fall from the older dragon's eyes.

*Solis is the name of my mate and your dam...I assume that my brother never told you?* Cordis asked weakly and Toothless scoffed, he had never known his dam and thus wasn't going to cry about someone he didn't even have a chance to meet, even if it did slightly sadden the younger Fury that he could never meet his dam.

*My uncle didn't tell me a lot of things it seems* Toothless whispered, it was still hard believing that the person who claimed to be his sire...really wasn't.

A part of Toothless was relieved that the person who had made his life a hell truly wasn't his sire, but another part was disbelieving, it was just hard to believe.

"Hey, you guys shouldn't be sad! Well, at least not completely...I mean, Toothless, you just found your real sire and now you have a chance to have a true sire. Cordis, you may not like me, but I have your SON'S best interests in mind" Hiccup told them, and Cordis growled.

*Just who are you, anyway?* Cordis asked and Hiccup winced.

"Well, I'm Hiccup...Toothless' best friend and...well, we like to consider ourselves brothers so...yeah..." Hiccup mumbled and everything seemed to freeze, and eventually Toothless spoke up.

*Awkward...* Toothless hummed and Hiccup glared.

"You're not helping, bud" Hiccup stated and Toothless just rolled his eyes before turning to Cordis, who was looking between Hiccup and Toothless.

*How...when...how did you two meet?* Cordis asked and Toothless winced.

*I should probably explain that in private, so you don't kill Hiccup before I can explain that he regrets the beginning bits* Toothless stated and Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, I'd very much like to not get mauled to death by my best friend's angry sire, especially for something I myself regret doing" Hiccup mumbled and then everything went quiet.

*So...what now?* Cordis asked and Hiccup walked over to Toothless, scratching the dragon on the jaw.

"We go home...to our home, Dragon's Claw" Hiccup stated and climbed onto Toothless' back, opening the tail fin before they both rocketed off towards Dragon's Claw.

* * *

Toothless and Cordis glided down towards Dragon's Claw, the latter growling uneasy at the wooden buildings and mountain fortress.

"Don't worry, Cordis, this place is safe," Hiccup told the older Night Fury, who calmed down slightly but still kept up his wary gaze.

*Sire! Sire!* Skyflier barked as she ran up to Toothless, nuzzling the Night Fury as he just sighed and shook his head slightly.

*You're a father?* Cordis asked in shock, and Toothless shook his head rapidly.

*Oh no! I'm not a father, Skyflier here just thinks I'm her sire...she lost her real sire a while back and I just don't have the heart to ask her to not call me sire* Toothless answered and Cordis had an 'oh' face.

"Toothless, maybe you should explain all...this to Cordis," Hiccup suggested and Toothless nodded before gesturing to him and Hiccup's hut.

*Cordis, follow me to Hiccup and I's hut...I need to explain everything to you* Toothless said and Cordis nodded before following Toothless into the hut.

*You can call me Dad or sire if you want* Cordis whispered and Toothless sighed.

*I'm still having a hard time accepting all...this* Toothless whispered back as they entered the hut, and Hiccup just went to the nearby forge to work.

He heard roaring and screeching coming from the hut, mostly from an angry Cordis, but eventually, the two exited the hut with accepting looks.

"So, how did it go?" Hiccup asked and Toothless muttered something about stubbornness.

*He didn't take it well at first...but after a few minutes of hammering it home that you regret the loss of my tail fin, he finally decided he was ok with us being brothers...and that he'll be living here so he can stay close to his only living family member* Toothless explained and then went to curl up, and Hiccup hummed.

"Toothless, you should try and patch things up with your father, this is probably the one chance your gonna get at having a real father and you shouldn't let it go to waste..." Hiccup told Toothless, who hummed lowly.

*It's just hard, I guess! All the memories I have of a person called my sire are of my uncle beating me senseless! It's just...hard to forget that...* Toothless whined and Hiccup walked over to the dragon, scratching Toothless' neck and causing the black dragon to purr.

"Its ok bud, I know your not gonna be able to forget THAT, but you can remember that it wasn't your real sire who hurt you but your uncle, so if anything, attribute those memories to your uncle and not your sire..." Hiccup stated and Toothless sighed.

*Alright...I'll try and get along with him...for you, but if he hurts you...then I'll never talk to him again* Toothless stated and Hiccup glared.

"Toothless" Hiccup said and Toothless just gave a look.

*What? You know I get overprotective sometimes, and yes I just admitted I do and probably never will admit it again so enjoy it while I address it* Toothless remarked and Hiccup was shocked at first, but then the auburn-haired boy just smiled.

"At least you decided to SAY it one time...alright fine, bud, your choices are your own, I just don't think you should push your father away," Hiccup told the dragon, and Toothless nodded.

*Darn right my choices are my own, but I do care about your opinion too, Hiccup...I'll try and talk to him...* Toothless said and then smirked as he remembered something just as Hiccup was walking away.

*Oh, Hiccup?* Toothless asked and the boy turned to Toothless, tilting his head to one side.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smirked harder.

*My father may or may not have revealed something about Night Fury's to me* Toothless stated and then got up, pranced over to Hiccup, and sat down with his back facing the boy.

"Toothless, what is this supposed to...HOLY CRAP! Did your spines just split apart!?" Hiccup exclaimed in shock as Toothless split his back spines apart and made them clap together once or twice.

*Yeah, my father called it split spines, apparently they help with maneuverability and speed. I haven't tested them yet so...* Toothless told the boy, and Hiccup smirked before jumping onto the dragon's back.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless shot into the air, the two of them flying faster than ever before.

* * *

Hiccup was working in the forge, pounding a metal panel back into shape so they could repair a part of the exterior wall which Skyflier had actually torn up in a game of tag.

Hiccup heard the sound of movement to the left of him, but he didn't look up, just continued pounding the metal back into shape.

"Toothless? Skyflier?" Hiccup asked and heard a deep grunt.

*Neither, it's me, Cordis* Cordis responded and Hiccup just continued pounding the metal back into shape, and he heard a loud sigh somewhere nearby.

*I...I need your help* Cordis said suddenly, Hiccup grabbed the hot metal panel with a pair of tongs and walked over to a water bucket.

"What do you need? Is your new hut not built right? Or did Skyflier break something..." Hiccup asked and Cordis took in a deep breath.

*Actually, I...I want to know more about my son, Toothless...* Cordis whispered and the awkwardness skyrocketed as Hiccup put the panel down on a table.

"Why don't you ask him? How can I tell you more about Toothless then...well Toothless" Hiccup mumbled and Cordis rolled his eyes.

*The one talk we had, you probably heard it, consisted mostly about you and his tail fin. He went on and on about how much you meant to him and how great of a best friend you are, but now he's sorta...become silent. I don't know how to get through to him, so I was hoping that the person who knows him best could help me...* Cordis explained and Hiccup shrugged.

"Of course Toothless would only talk about me...stubborn dragon. Anyway's, what do you want to know about Toothless?" Hiccup asked and Cordis took in a sharp breath.

*How does he act? What is he like? What is his personality? What does he like? What DOESN'T he like?* Cordis asked and Hiccup raised his hands.

"Woah! Slow down! I can answer most of those, but some you'll have to ask him about" Hiccup stated and Cordis nodded.

"First of all, he mostly acts curious and observant when not talking to anyway, but when he is it's like someone else is in his place, stern and straight to the point" Hiccup explained and Cordis chuckled sadly.

*Takes after his mother* Cordis whispered and Hiccup took in a deep long breath before continuing.

"He also sometimes acts playful and the equivalent to an overgrown hatchling, he loves playing when there isn't anything else demanding his attention and sometimes he'll just wander off and touch or stare at something that catches his eye" Hiccup continued and chuckled slightly at his own description of Toothless.

"Umm, he's like fire mixed with the night sky with a good dose of cuteness and innocence added in, he's like an adult most of the time but when he's bored, he'll revert to his 'sarcastic fledgling' side" Hiccup explained and shook his head with a smirk as he painted the metal panel.

"He LOVES fish, specifically Icelandic Cod. He likes playing tag or wrestling or tug a war, but only when he's bored or not doing anything else at the time. He loves getting his belly rubbed, especially when he's full, don't ask me why. Oh and he also LOVES flying, but I guess all dragon's love flying so you probably already expected that" Hiccup remarked and Cordis nodded.

*What DOESN'T he like?* Cordis asked somewhat sarcastically, and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"He HATES eels with a passion, probably because he once told me they were poisonous to dragons. He absolutely hates it when I call him a cutie, which is understandable considering he thinks of himself sometimes as a majestic untouchable Night Fury. Oh, and he also hates the idea of gaining weight, surprising as it is considering that Toothless won the skinniest dragon on Midgard award...I'm being sarcastic, but you get the point" Hiccup said and Cordis nodded.

*I got all that...and it really helps...but, how...how will I get to talk to him? Get him to talk to me? I don't want my son to push me away...* Cordis whined and Hiccup hummed before turning to Cordis with a smirk.

"Go and catch him dinner, make sure you don't look threatening, and try to level with him as a friend, not a parent..." Hiccup suggested and Cordis nodded before leaving the forge.

*Oh, Hiccup...thank you...* Cordis told the boy before leaving fully, and Hiccup nodded before turning back to the metal plate.

"Now, time to re-attach you, you pesky panel" Hiccup mumbled and grabbed the finished panel before walking off with the tools needed to re-attach it to the exterior wall.

* * *

Three weeks later and it was already almost Snoggletog, Hiccup was hanging decorations while Toothless helped him, but stared confused at the boy.

*What's Snoggletog?* Toothless asked and Hiccup shrugged while hanging a wooden shield from a wall.

"It was a holiday back on Berk where we celebrate just being ALIVE and we also would celebrate Odin and the gods alongside life itself, don't ask who chose the name..." Hiccup responded and continued putting up shields.

"Oh, its also tradition to put your helmets out the night before Snoggletog, so that overnight Odin would leave you presents, if you were GOOD the whole year that is" Hiccup stated and Toothless was confused.

*How does this Odin know whether or not you've been good all year?* Toothless asked confused and Hiccup shrugged.

"One word: lies. Parents generally tell kids and teenagers that Odin is the one who delivers the presents when really it's themselves who have to make and deliver them" Hiccup explained and Toothless nodded as Hiccup finished decorating.

*So do people give each other gifts on Snoggletog?* Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded while walking over to the black dragon.

"Yeah, generally between friends and family" Hiccup answered as they walked over to the forge, where Cordis was lying and snoring.

Hiccup's advice had worked, and Cordis had managed to get his own son to talk to him, if only for a little bit. It was a struggle, but the older dragon was trying his hardest to get through to his son and learn more about him.

Toothless was trying to fix things with his father, but he was having just as hard of a time as Cordis was! Toothless didn't know anything about his sire, and he was too nervous and scared to just go up and ask.

Hiccup went over to the forge's anvil and he started pounding a hot piece of metal back into shape, either Skyflier or Toothless were the ones who had broke it but BOTH denied that they did.

Hiccup fell into a daze, thinking about the future and if he would ever have to go back to Berk...

Suddenly, Hiccup was snapped out of his thoughts by a shrill loud roar echoing from the skies. Hiccup dropped the hot piece of metal and ran out of the forge, the two Night Fury's following closely behind.

"What the Thor?!" Hiccup exclaimed as they looked up and saw hundreds...thousands of dragons flying overhead, all heading in the same direction.

*Where are they going?* Cordis asked both Hiccup and Toothless, curious and confused as to why all the dragons were flying in one direction.

Suddenly, almost all the dragon's of the Pax tribe rose into the air with roars of their own, flying up to join the other dragons.

*Where do you guys think you're going?!* Toothless roared questioningly, and Pallidus flew down to them but remained in the air, the Stormcutter's pale wings flapping loudly to keep himself from landing on the ground.

*Its mating season! We're all going to the breeding island so we can find a mate. Toothless, Cordis, are you coming?* Pallidus explained and then asked, and Cordis shook his head.

*Nah, I'd...I'd rather not. I'm still...not over the loss of my old mate, Solis,* Cordis said lowly, not crying but obviously very sad.

*What about you, Toothless?* Pallidus asked and Toothless showed off his tail fin.

*Sorry, can't. Got responsibilities, plus, the chances of me finding another Night Fury to be mates with are...well, low* Toothless told the big Stormcutter, a hint of sadness in the dragon's voice as he said the word low.

Hiccup felt guilt hit him like a Viking longship sailing through rough waters, he was responsible for Toothless not being able to fly on his own and now it was made even more apparent that what Hiccup had done was having more effects on Toothless' overall life than just on the dragon's flight.

*Alright then, we'll be back in three weeks so don't worry about us, we know you guys do. See you later!* Pallidus yelled and flew off with loud flaps, joining the rest of the dragons on the flight to the dragon nesting island.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Cordis all sat there in silence until Hiccup just kicked a small plank and walked off.

"Well, no reason to be...well, standing around. We should probably go back to our daily lives so..." Hiccup mumbled and walked back into the forge, Cordis following slowly behind as Toothless sat outside.

*Hey, son, are you coming?* Cordis asked as he popped out from the forge, and Toothless jumped a little before settling down.

*Y-yeah...just give me a minute...Dad* Toothless whispered, the last word forced but heavily emotional. Cordis nodded slowly and went back into the forge to continue his nap as Toothless sat outside.

*Gifts...* Toothless mumbled and then shook his onyx colored head before running back into the forge to watch Hiccup.

* * *

It was only three days later and Hiccup was working away in the forge as if his life depended on it, he felt guilty again for Toothless' tail fin but now the boy had an idea...and he hoped it would finally fix what he took away.

Hiccup attached the last gear into the device and pulled on a rod, causing the tail fin to open and close alongside the rod. Hiccup sighed and checked the device over as Cordis walked into the forge with a huff.

*You know your gonna starve to death if you don't come out of the forge sometime soon...* Cordis remarked and Hiccup sighed.

"Toothless was worried and sent you to check up on me, didn't he?" Hiccup asked and Cordis nodded slowly, walking over before seeing the new tail fin prosthetic on the workbench.

*You built my son a new tail fin, but why? Isn't the red one good enough or did you guys break it...again* Cordis asked and Hiccup looked down while glancing over the new shiny brown prosthetic.

"No...I...Um, this is my gift to Toothless, it's...it's a tail fin that he can operate on his own...without me" Hiccup whispered slowly and kept his gaze on the new auto-tail, while Cordis's eyes widened.

*I thought you loved flying with him?* Cordis asked and Hiccup's head shot upright while waving his hands around.

"I do! More than anything in the world! But...I realized that Toothless can't go and do normal dragon things, he can't even go to even look for a mate because of what I did...so I'm fixing it..." Hiccup explained and picked up the light-weight tail fin.

"Toothless doesn't know...but on the night I built his first tail fin, the one that was destroyed a long time ago...I promised I would restore his flight completely to where he didn't need my help to fly...so...I'm fulfilling that promise" Hiccup stated and Cordis took in a deep breath.

*You're doing the right thing, Hiccup...even if it doesn't feel like it, you are...and for what its worth, your probably the first human I've ever met that kept their word to the end* Cordis stated and Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks...umm...I gotta go give him the auto-tail now...I was gonna wait until Snoggletog, but considering that Snoggletog is only two days away...why make him wait any longer than necessary?" Hiccup remarked and then moved over to the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, most likely," Hiccup told Cordis before leaving out the door.

*And I'll be right here...for sure* Cordis whispered to himself and curled up to take a nap.

Hiccup ran through the village and towards him and Toothless' hut, where the young dragon lay thinking and curled up outside.

"Toothless! Come here bud!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless immediately shot up, jumping off the roof and landing right in front of Hiccup.

*What is it, Hiccup?* Toothless asked and Hiccup smirked while moving over to the onyx-colored dragon.

"Can you show me your tail? I got a surprise for you" Hiccup said and Toothless nodded confused before moving his tail over to the auburn-haired boy.

Hiccup kneeled down and slowly removed the old prosthetic, thanking the fact that Toothless wasn't wearing his saddle at the moment. Hiccup grabbed the auto-tail from where he had set it down, and he quickly attached it to Toothless' one finned tail.

Hiccup patted the tail twice and Toothless inspected the fin, before roaring and jumping around in panic.

*What the hell is this!? Get it off!? It's attacking me!* Toothless roared and Hiccup raised his hands to try and calm the panicking dragon.

"Toothless! Toothless! Stop! Just wait..." Hiccup started but couldn't finish as Toothless flicked his tail in a way that caused both fins to open, and the dragon stared in shock.

Toothless moved his one flesh fin and was completely blown away as the prosthetic mimicked the one flesh fin.

"See? I...I built you a new tail fin..." Hiccup told the dragon, who turned to stare at Hiccup with slit shocked eyes.

*Hiccup...* Toothless whispered before something crossed the dragon's mind, something he had been thinking about ever since Hiccup told him that people give gifts to family and friends on Snoggletog.

Toothless shot into the sky, the gust of wind sending Hiccup flying to the snow-covered ground as the boy stared up in shock as the young Night Fury flew away at a high speed.

"Toothless..." Hiccup whispered in shock, of all the things he expected Toothless to do THIS was NOT one of them. He hadn't expected Toothless to fly away the second he got the auto-fin, he would have at least expected Toothless to give a reason or to tell him where he was going...not just leave without a word.

Hiccup sat there for about thirty minutes before he took a deep breath and got up, stumbling over to the forge where Cordis lay napping.

*So how did Toothless take it?* Cordis asked but Hiccup didn't answer, going over to a nearby chair and sitting down in a heap.

*Hiccup? What's wrong?* Cordis asked worried, had something happened? The dragon got his answered when Hiccup took in a shuddering breath and finally spoke.

"Toothless flew away, didn't...didn't even say where he was going or when...if he was coming back" Hiccup whispered weakly before closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

*What? But from what you've said and what I've seen, my son wouldn't just leave* Cordis stated confused and Hiccup sighed while looking down.

"I...I don't know..." Hiccup whispered and sighed again, this time blinking back tears. The boy took in a deep breath and got out of his chair, grabbing a nearby book and walking over to the door.

"I'm...I'm gonna go to bed...if you need me I'll be in my bed..." Hiccup told Cordis before leaving, and the older Night Fury hummed sadly before getting up and following Hiccup.

Cordis spent the entire rest of the day watching Hiccup practically retreat into a shell, the boy only getting out of bed to go to the bathroom or to eat.

Cordis felt pity for the poor boy, he was all alone and before a holiday too. From what Hiccup had told Cordis, apparently, holidays were big events for humans, so for Hiccup to not have Toothless with him during one...

Cordis also felt a little anger and frustration towards his son, Toothless could have at least told Hiccup he was coming back or that he was gonna be back soon or something, not leave the boy sitting in the snow all alone.

So Cordis decided maybe he should try to cheer Hiccup up, Cordis knew what could happen to Dragons when they got depressed...he really didn't want to find out if the same rang true for Humans as well.

Hiccup was lying in his bed, silently crying and forcing his eyes shut, he couldn't cry...he shouldn't, but he didn't have anything to distract himself with and he had no ideas for any projects...the boy was practically lost.

Suddenly, Hiccup heard the sound of thumping coming from the roof, alongside the grunts and yells of a Night Fury. Hiccup's eyes widened as he rose up in bed, his eyes shining with hope.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled and scrambled out of bed, quickly rocketing down the stairs and out the front door.

"Oh bud, I knew you would..." Hiccup started but couldn't finish as he slipped on a patch of ice, ending up with him falling flat on his back with a thud as he stared up at the roof.

*Hey Hiccup!* Cordis growled joyfully and excited, although it was but a facade in order to try and cheer Hiccup up.

"Hey, Cordis, what are you doing up...their" Hiccup asked slowly as he lost his happy mood in favor of a somber one.

*Well, I wanted to go flying...* Cordis said and Hiccup was confused.

"Why did you pound on the roof if you want to go flying?" Hiccup asked and Cordis smirked.

*I want to go flying with you! I mean, my son told me it was amazing so I figured I might as well give it try* Cordis told the boy, who opened his mouth to deny the dragon before sighing and getting up slowly, being careful not to slip again.

"Come on, let's go get fitted with a saddle so I can ride on your back without falling off" Hiccup mumbled and stumbled over to the forge, Cordis following slowly behind.

Once they reached the forge, Hiccup pulled a piece of leather out from a bin and walked over to Cordis, quickly getting to work attaching it to the dragon's body.

"I built this saddle more for carrying things than humans, so it's not gonna be the most comfortable experience but it'll do" Hiccup stated slowly and climbed onto Cordis' back before they shot into the sky.

They flew over the ocean, Hiccup closing his eyes and taking deep breaths as Cordis looked up worryingly at the boy, he had seen Hiccup flying on dragon-back before and this wasn't normal.

"Gods...I miss him..." Hiccup whispered as a few tears slipped from his closed eyes, and Cordis whined as he turned to fully look at Hiccup, not looking at all in front of them.

*Its ok Hiccup, he's gotta come back...he wouldn't just run off and never come back, you know him and I've seen how much he cares about you* Cordis comforted the auburn-haired teen, who nodded and looked down.

"Yeah...I guess...wait, what's that..." Hiccup began and opened his eyes only to find himself unable to finish as they slammed right into a sea-stack.

Apparently, because Hiccup had never checked to see if the saddle was made for a dragon of Cordis' size, one of the straps broke and the saddle went plummeting alongside Hiccup.

"AGHHHHH! TOOTH-CORDIS!" Hiccup yelled in panic, correcting himself before he could say Toothless' name. Cordis' eyes widened in panic and the older Night Fury went into a dive.

*I'm coming!* Cordis yelled and tried to reach out with his paw, only for Hiccup to slam into the ocean with a loud splash. Cordis dove into the water and spotted an unconscious Hiccup floating in the absolutely freezing cold water.

Cordis grabbed Hiccup in his fore-legs, and he quickly burst out from the ocean and flew towards Dragon's Claw in a panic. He landed outside Hiccup and Toothless' hut and the dragon looked down at the freezing cold boy in his paws.

*Gods...I don't know anything about human sicknesses...gods, if you die then Toothless will KILL me* Cordis remarked and ran into the hut, quickly sending a plasma blast into the fireplace, causing the heat to swell and make the unconscious Hiccup shiver.

Cordis ran up into the bedroom, searching for the fur's he had seen Hiccup sleeping in sometimes. He grabbed the fur's and brought them downstairs, where he wrapped Hiccup in the blankets to keep the boy warm.

Unfortunately, it turns out that when Hiccup had hit the water, he had broken his leg and had gained a slight infection that quickly became an infection in his entire lower left leg, which meant as well that he got a fever from the infection.

This meant that Hiccup was often hallucinating or sleeping, and Cordis knew he had to keep Hiccup from getting too hot or...

Cordis had seen what happened to some dragon's who had gotten fever's...it hadn't been pretty, and some of them didn't survive beyond a few days. Cordis couldn't let Hiccup die, because if the boy did then Toothless would never forgive him...and, Cordis could admit that he was starting to become somewhat attached to the boy.

"Toothless...Toothless...bud..." Hiccup whined and moved his head from side to side, moaning as he glanced around a blurry room.

*Toothless isn't here, Hiccup...but I am* Cordis told the fever-ridden boy, who groaned and shifted.

"Don't worry Toothless, your tail is just the right size for a cute dragon" Hiccup mumbled and Cordis just raised a scaly eyebrow in amusement.

*Hm, you must be hallucinating big time* Cordis remarked and Hiccup waved his hand weakly.

"No Toothless...I...i need to paint the wall purple...yes...yes Toothless, I'll nuzzle you later...your belly isn't big, bud, you're just imagining it...your head is so...big...cute...lovable..." Hiccup mumbled and Cordis shuddered a bit.

*Ok, now its just kinda creepy* Cordis stated and then Hiccup moaned and groaned while shifting.

"Toothless...bud...where are...I need you...Toothless..." Hiccup mumbled and Cordis whined, pulling the boy close to his chest.

*It's ok, Toothless will be back, he has to come back* Cordis told the boy, who nodded weakly and leaned into Cordis' chest and belly with a whine.

"Toothless...it hurts...help me..." Hiccup whispered with tears, and Cordis whined before taking in a deep breath.

*Damn it, son, you better get back here soon. We need you* Cordis whispered to himself and then went back to comforting Hiccup.

* * *

Toothless had flown for hours on end, heading in one specific direction to do one specific thing. Eventually, he heard at a familiar location, which had a big pond and was surrounded by stone walls.

The Cove.

*Where is it? Damn it, where did Hiccup put it?* Toothless asked himself and then saw the shade of something brown sticking out from behind a rock.

Toothless glided over to it and pulled the worn leather object out, he scanned over the things within and nodded, it was still in surprisingly good condition considering that it had been exposed to the weather for nearly a year or two.

Toothless grabbed the worn leather object in his toothless maw before jetting off from Berk, believing the no one saw him...but someone had.

Toothless flew straight back to Dragon's Claw, pumping his wings as hard as possible to try and make it back as quickly as possible. He hated leaving Hiccup with no idea where he was going, but the boy would be fine...

Toothless eventually let out a sigh as Dragon's Claw came into view, and the younger Night Fury glided down towards the village with a few grunts as his wings ached badly from such a long no stops flight.

Toothless just barely managed to hide the leather object behind a rock before his father rocketed up to him and practically screamed.

*Where have you been?!* Cordis yelled and Toothless winced, that sounded like panic and worry, as well as a bit of anger.

*I was going to get something for Hiccup...wait, where is he?* Toothless asked and glanced around, and Cordis sighed.

*Hiccup is sick* Cordis told the dragon with a wary tone, and Toothless' eyes widened in fear and panic.

*Is he...* Toothless asked fearfully and Cordis shook his head.

*He's alive...but he's got a fever and he's been asking for you for the past nine hours* Cordis stated and Toothless' entire body was flooded with guilt.

*Where is he?* Toothless asked and Cordis gestured up to the hut on the hill, the hut Hiccup lived in alongside Toothless.

Toothless bolted into the hut and spotted Hiccup curled up by the fire, whining and moaning.

"Toothless...Bud...Toothless..." Hiccup mumbled and glanced around, only seeing blurry shapes and weird hallucinations.

*I'm here, Hiccup...I'm right here, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm never leaving you again, you hear that? Never* Toothless whispered as he curled up around Hiccup, who curled up harder and whined as he buried his face into Toothless' chest.

Toothless looked at Cordis, who lowered his head and sighed.

*How did this happen?* Toothless asked lowly, and Cordis closed his eyes.

*After you left...Hiccup gave up, he didn't know if you were coming back and it...broke him, it broke his spirit. I tried to take him flying, to try and cheer him up, but...it went wrong, neither of us were looking and we slammed into a sea-stack...and he hit the water before I could catch him...* Cordis said slowly and then took in a deep breath.

*If you blame me for this...it's alright, I blame myself too...* Cordis whined and Toothless buried his head into Hiccup's chest.

*It isn't your fault...its mine. You never would have had to take him on that flight if I hadn't just left without saying anything...I should have said something, maybe at least told him I was coming back...* Toothless mumbled weakly before burying his face into Hiccup's neck.

Toothless and Hiccup both eventually fell asleep, with Cordis watching the horizon just in case the dragon's returned.

* * *

It was Snoggletog morning when Hiccup woke up, and finally, the boy's fever had broken and Hiccup had, for the most part, healed (Thanks in part due to the aggressive healing properties of Night Fury saliva). The teen's leg was still broken but he had already put it in a splint so it healed.

Toothless felt guilty, no, guilt-ridden. He felt like he never should have left, and that everything that happened after was all his fault. Hiccup tried to tell Toothless that it wasn't his fault, but the dragon wouldn't listen, not when he truly believed it was.

"So, bud...where did you go? And did you maybe...you know, find a female and..." Hiccup asked while giving Toothless a stare, and the dragon shook his head.

*By the Dragons of the North, no! I never even thought to go look for a mate, in fact...I went back to Berk...* Toothless responded and Hiccup nearly exploded in shock and fear.

"Toothless! If someone saw you flying back here, they could find their way to Dragon's Claw! Do you know how much damage they could cause if they find this place?!" Hiccup practically screeched and Toothless winced.

*Ow, I do have sensitive ears Hiccup. And don't worry, I'm a Night Fury, one of the stealthiest dragons...no one saw me* Toothless stated and Hiccup sighed while shaking his head.

"Still, what did you even go to Berk for?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smirked before jumping up and running down the stairs, only to return a moment later with something leathery in the dragon's mouth.

Toothless deposited the object at Hiccup's feet, and the boy gasped and his eyes widened as he saw what Toothless had retrieved...it was his old sketchbook, containing hundreds of drawings of Toothless and the Cove.

"Toothless...buddy...how is this thing even still intact?" Hiccup muttered in shock, he laid his hand on the leather book and he slowly but surely opened it, and to his surprise, the pages inside were almost completely intact alongside the drawings.

*My guess is that because you hid it behind a rock, it didn't get the full force of the weather over the past year* Toothless guessed and Hiccup flipped through the pages, looking over all of the drawings in the leather book.

"Toothless...I don't know what to say...thank you..." Hiccup said and jumped at Toothless, wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck in a great big hug.

Toothless eyes widened and the dragon eventually closed his eyes and purred loudly while wrapping his wings around Hiccup's back, the two brothers smiling as they embraced each other.

Eventually, Toothless took in a deep breath and broke the hug to drag his tail in front of Hiccup's watchful gaze, he sighed and gestured to the tail fin.

*Get rid of it, the auto-fin...I don't want it, I want you and the redfin* Toothless stated and Hiccup opened his mouth to protest, but Toothless gave Hiccup a pleading look.

*Please...* Toothless begged, he wanted Hiccup and the red tail fin instead of the stupid brown automatic prosthetic.

Hiccup took in a deep breath and slowly but surely undid the automatic tail fin, taking the prosthetic off and pulling it far away from the dragon's tail.

*Hiccup, thank you...the tail fin wasn't your gift...you being my brother is more than anything I could ask for...* Toothless stated and hugged Hiccup, who hugged him back.

"Same here...I would trade everything in the world just to be your brother" Hiccup whispered and they continued their hug from where they had left off.

Eventually, the two broke their hug and went on with their day, Toothless being a bit more clingy than normal but Hiccup just attributed it to the fact that the dragon had to sit through the night worrying if Hiccup would or wouldn't survive his fever.

Hiccup eventually decided to get Toothless a gift, even though the dragon had stated he didn't need one. Hiccup took some fur and crafted it into a nice big fur dragon blanket for Toothless, who accepted it in both thanks and happiness.

As if to add onto the good things happening on Snoggletog, all of the dragon's of the Pax Tribe returned, some with hatchlings and some without. They went onto to celebrate Snoggletog together, as a family.

Hiccup sat on the ledge at the top of the Dragon's Claw Fortress, he was kicking his legs back and forth before he heard Toothless shuffle up behind him.

*So, what are you thinking about?* Toothless asked and curled up right next to Hiccup, laying his head on the boy's lap.

"Just thinking about the world at large...we've been so focused on our own survival that...that I think we forgot that the world exists out there, and it doesn't stop for anything..." Hiccup whispered and laid his head on Toothless' head, the dragon purring as the boy scratching him behind the ear-fins.

"I mean, out there, there are so many other Tribes...Berk, the Outcasts, the Berserkers, the Fleshburners...so many Tribes and yet we're just one in an ocean of many..." Hiccup whispered and Toothless purred, nuzzling Hiccup slightly.

*And we'll face the world, together...as brothers* Toothless stated and Hiccup smiled before curled up against Toothless' side, the two falling asleep on the roof curled up together.

Cordis smirked and flew away from the two, being quiet enough not to wake them. Those two were the closest people on the face of the planet, and no one in the Tribe wanted it any other way.

* * *

 **Now if you think Toothless has just instantly accepted Cordis as his sire...well, let's just say Toothless is having a personal struggle and will be for the rest of the fanfic. Toothless and Cordis' bond will be developed more in ARC' 2 and 3, so if you want to see Toothless being awkward around his father, then you'll be getting that soon.**

 **Also, next chapter starts off with Berk! And that "but someone had" line...let's just say it's set-up for Chapter Nine's events and conflict...and if you've been waiting to see Inferno and the dragon-scale armor in action...you'll be in luck.**

 **Alright, with that said, I'll see you next time!**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	9. 9: Found

**Alright guys! HERE I FINALLY AM! With CHAPTER 9 to boot! Sorry it took so long, I was just debating internally how to deal with the events I wanted in this chapter. And eventually, you guys get what you see before you. Also, let me officially say that ARC 2 has begun and will contain MORE ACTIONS alongside some major character development at some points.**

 **Also, here's a hint for the future: The Venomwing's and Dragon Crystals...I didn't just introduce them only to forget about them :) They'll come into play later...MUCH later.**

 **With that said, I won't keep you guys waiting any longer. So here it is:**

 **Chapter Nine: Found**

* * *

After Hiccup had been found in the Cove, with a Night Fury none the less...he was declared a traitor of Berk and to be killed on sight, just like a dragon.

Of course, the Berkian's didn't just go back to their normal lives and continue living as they always did...Hiccup may have not meant much to most of them, but the skinny boy WAS the Heir to Berk.

The teens took it with anger, especially Astrid. All of them were shocked at first that the best trainee turned out to be a traitor to their way of life, but eventually, all of them grew to hate Hiccup (Except Fishlegs).

Gobber had taken the betrayal of his favorite apprentice hard, working himself day and night to try and forget, but every single time he tried he would ALWAYS end up remembering Hiccup and then remembering what happened.

Stoick took it the worst, even though he had never shown it, he DID care about his son...so when his only son, the last thing he had to remind him of Valka...betrayed them for the same beasts that had killed Valka...

Stoick hid his pain by focusing on being Chief even more than he had before, working himself into the ground to try and hide the sadness and regret he felt inside for letting his son drift away.

Eventually, though, at some point...Stoick snapped, all the hard work and the raids from the Dragons, coupled with the feeling of loss from Hiccup's betrayal...it made the Chief into someone else.

Now, he was still Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, but when so much as a mention of his son was brought up: Stoick flipped, he became angry and mad with rage that someone so close to him could choose beasts over man.

Eventually, just a few weeks after Hiccup being chased off Berk, the dragons raided and freed all of the arena dragon's before they could hold the final test. So they searched and found a purple and green Monstrous Nightmare, which Astrid one day killed in the arena, passing the final test. (Hookfang and the arena dragons ARE STILL ALIVE! Just a note)

Berk was still mostly the same, kill or be killed, but now that Berk had no heir...Stoick either had to find a new wife (Which he never wanted to do) or declare someone who was not of the Haddock clan as the next chief.

Stoick picked the second option, looking at Berk's teenage population for the best leader and dragon killer...and eventually he choose Astrid for that position, she was the second best in the village, just before Stoick himself.

So when one day Astrid ran into the village, yelling that she had spotted a Night Fury in the island's cove...Stoick asked if it was the same one Hiccup had ridden...

And Astrid confirmed that the Night Fury had one flesh tail fin, while the other was artificial and brown. Stoick was also helpfully informed that the dragon was heading west to south-west, in a specific direction which Astrid had memorized.

Of course, Stoick couldn't do anything about it. It was the middle of devastating winter and the waters around Berk were frozen, meaning that Stoick couldn't send ships to follow...but he just spent that time training and preparing, waiting for spring...

Eventually, winter ended just a few months after Snoggletog, and Stoick had Spitelout prepare two ships to sail towards where the dragon had been heading...he was gonna find Hiccup and that Night Fury, and he was gonna knock some sense into his 'son'.

Johann arrived just a day before they were to set sail, and he was curious about why the Chief of Berk was preparing two boats to set sail.

"Stoick? Why are you preparing to send boats somewhere? Is this another raid on...the Nest" Johann said the last two words with a dramatic flair, and Stoick shook his head slowly.

"No, we're going to find my traitorous son" Stoick stated and Johann's eyes widened in fear and shock, he had to get this news to Hiccup imminently.

Eventually, Johann departed from Berk just a few hours before the two ships left, and all three were heading straight for Dragon's Claw.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless woke up expecting their day to be a normal one, they would go out and fish with Pallidus while also helping Skyflier with her training, since they had started training the fledgling to fight.

So imagine their surprise when Johann pulled into their docks, out of breath and panting as he had done everything in his power to arrive at Dragon's Claw before Stoick.

"Johann? What are you doing here? I mean, it's nice but, we weren't suspecting your for another week or two" Hiccup stated and Johann took in a deep breath.

"Chief Hiccup...Stoick...preparing ships to...come find you...he knows where...Dragon's Claw is...he'll be here in a few hours..." Johann told the boy between pants, and Hiccup paled as Toothless' eyes widened.

"Stoick...is coming here? H-how did he even figure out where Dragon's Claw is?! Did you tell him?" Hiccup asked and Johann shook his head majorly.

"No! He doesn't even know that I trade with your tribe! Let alone have been keeping your island a secret from him! I heard one of the Berkian's mutter something about thanking a dragon for leading them to Hiccup..." Johann brought up and Hiccup turned to glare at Toothless.

"I THOUGHT you said you weren't spotted?" Hiccup asked annoyed and Toothless raised his paws with an innocent look.

*I thought so too! Guess I'm getting rusty...* Toothless mumbled and put his paws back down as Hiccup turned to Johann.

"Thank you, Johann, you informing us of this is a great heads up...I suggest that you set sail quickly and make sure you're nowhere nearby when Stoick arrives...Things are probably gonna get hairy if he brings the entire Berk fleet" Hiccup mumbled and Johann shook his head.

"Not the entire fleet, he's just bringing two ships with a few dozen men and women" Johann correct Hiccup, and the growing teenager chuckled lowly.

"He always underestimated me...good, this means he shouldn't be able to get past our defenses..." Hiccup remarked and turned to Toothless.

"Bud, can you go and round up the rest of the tribe? We need to inform them of the upcoming attack and prepare for battle" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled before running off, and Hiccup turned to Johann.

"Thanks, Johann, best you set off now before Stoick get's here...this is gonna be a mess" Hiccup stated and Johann nodded before climbing back onto his ship and quickly setting off.

Hiccup walked up to Toothless, who was briefing the dragon's of the Pax Tribe on the situation to do with Stoick and the Berkian's.

*S-so someone is coming here to hurt us?* Skyflier asked nervously and Hiccup nodded while laying a hand on Toothless' neck as the dragon finished explaining.

"We have to prepare for an attack from Berk, be ready to defend yourselves. I need Pallidus to shut the gate if things get serious and Medicus to prepare for wounded, just in case. Skyflier, you'll be our lookout, if you spot ANYTHING coming let us now. Arbor, Toothless, Cordis, we'll prepare for battle" Hiccup stated and everyone nodded.

*Go get your armor and Inferno, Hiccup. We need every advantage we can get, and I'd just feel a lot safer if you had your armor on...* Toothless asked the boy, and Hiccup nodded before running off to grab his armor and Inferno from their home.

Once he had worked on his armor and attached Inferno to his hip, he left the forge only to hear Skyflier roar and the sounds of Viking's yelling in the far, far distance.

Hiccup ran up to a watchtower where Toothless sat observant, eyeing the two ships as they pulled up to the docks and multiple on multiple Viking's climbing from the boats.

"Bud, I...I want to talk to them" Hiccup stated and Toothless gave him a glare and a worrying look.

*What?! Do you want to get yourself KILLED?!* Toothless almost screeched and Hiccup shushed the dragon so that none of the Berkian's saw them, he scratched Toothless on the chin, causing the Night Fury to purr.

"No, bud...I'm just gonna try and end this peacefully...maybe we don't have to fight..." Hiccup said and climbed onto Toothless' back, the two quickly flying through the gate and landing around one hundred feet away from the Berkian's and on top of a hill.

"Stop! STOP! We...we don't have to fight..." Hiccup stated and climbed off Toothless, taking off his helmet so he could face them all. Stoick pushed his way to the front of the crowd with a growl, his glare boring into Hiccup's soul like daggers into flesh.

"Hiccup, move away from that beast and come here...we need to kill it and any other devils that may lie in this weird place..." Stoick growled angrily and Hiccup shook his head, holding a hand on Toothless' snout to keep the dragon calm.

"No...we don't need to kill them...we don't need to fight...just...let me show you...and we can have peace between our tribes..." Hiccup begged and Astrid ran to the front of the crowd with her ax.

"You bloody useless traitor! I can't BELIEVE that you'd chose the dragons over your own flesh and blood FAMILY! What did that damned beast do to you to make you chose him over us!?" Astrid yelled in anger, and Hiccup snapped.

"He actually cared about me!" Hiccup yelled and then winced at all the hating glares he received from the Berkian's, Toothless nuzzling Hiccup's palm in an attempt to comfort the boy.

"Ummm...that came out wrong..." Hiccup mumbled and then took in a deep breath.

"A-Actually...you know what, that came out just right. Toothless was the only damned person who CARED or gave a shit about what happened to me...None of you, except Gobber, even cared about me!" Hiccup yelled in anger and Stoick growled.

"I loved you, son...but you...you chose that beast...you chose to betray us and form your OWN tribe...and for that, the Night Fury must DIE" Stoick stated and took in a deep breath.

"Hiccup, give up the dragons and come over here now...and I MAY restore your status as a Haddock and as the heir to Berk" Stoick threatened and Hiccup took in a deep breath while stepping back.

"No. Never. I will NOT betray my tribe..." Hiccup stated and grabbed Inferno, keeping the device gripped in his hands as Stoick and Astrid glared majorly.

"Then your no Berkian...your not a Haddock..." Stoick said and the air went silent, Stoick had never truly SAID it before but now...

"Fine, I had already left the Haddock clan on my own terms...and since starting my tribe I pretty much already figured I wasn't a Berkian anymore..." Hiccup remarked and Astrid threw her ax right at Toothless' head.

The dragon's eyes widened in horror as the blade came closer and closer, but the dragon had no time to jump away. But before Toothless could feel the metal of the blade pierce his scaly hide, a flaming sword collided with the ax and sent it flying in another direction.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Hiccup yelled while standing in front of Toothless, Inferno being waved from side to side slightly as if in preparation of another attack.

"BERKIAN'S! CHARGE!" Stoick yelled and Hiccup's eyes widened, the boy jumped onto Toothless and opened the tail fin.

"Oh no, you don't!" Astrid yelled and leaped onto Toothless' tail, using a dagger to cut the tail fin prosthetic's leather. She then climbed up Toothless' tail and stabbed the dagger into the base of Toothless' back, and the dragon screeched in pain as he ran away from the charging Berkian's.

Toothless turned around and hissed at Astrid, using one of his paws to knock her off his tail, the female Berkian rolling across the ground for a few feet before coming to a stop.

"Oh crap" Hiccup muttered as he realized the tail fin was damaged and that Toothless had already received a wound, even if it wasn't that serious.

Toothless ran through the huge gate as Hiccup used his sword to block an arrow from lodging itself in Toothless' leg. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and used his sword to keep a sword embedding itself in his arm.

*CLOSE THE GATE!* Hiccup and Toothless roared at the same time, and Pallidus nodded before using his paw to push a button, causing the gate to slowly but surely close.

The gate closed just as the Berkian's closed the gap, they pounded against the steel wall and gate with their ax's and war hammers, denting them but not managing to get through.

"ARGGHH! Do we have catapults?!" Stoick demanded and everyone shook their heads.

"We didn't expect we would need them..." Someone mumbled and Stoick growled before continuing to bang his war-hammer on the gate.

"We'll break down this gate given time! WE'RE VIKINGS! WE DON'T GIVE UP!" Stoick yelled and everyone cheered before ruthlessly starting to beat and pound at the metal gate.

Hiccup and Toothless found Pallidus, Cordis, Arbor, and Skyflier all ready to defend their home and people. Toothless took in a deep breath and glanced around, he then turned to Hiccup and let out a loud grunt.

*We need to push them back, we CANNOT allow them to get past the gate...if they do, the only place we would have a defendable position is the main fortress!* Toothless stated and Hiccup nodded.

"Everyone! Get up onto the walls! Fire at the Berkian's but DON'T kill! Just drive them away and stop them from bringing down the gates!" Hiccup yelled and all of the dragons climbed onto the walls and started firing at the Berkian's.

"Cordis! Since Toothless' tail fin is damaged, I need you to get in the air and act as the dive bomber! Our fire from the sky!" Hiccup yelled and Cordis nodded before taking off into the sky, hiding in the clouds in an attempt to keep himself hidden while he built up plasma blasts.

The battle raged on, and Hiccup and Toothless managed to get up in a watchtower where they helped in defending Dragon's Claw from the Berkian's.

Suddenly, a hole opened up in the gate and the Berkian's started making it wider and wider. Hiccup took in a deep breath and turned to Toothless.

"I got an idea! What if we use that barrel of spare Night Fury firing gas that I keep in the forge? We could send it at them like an exploding cannonball" Hiccup explained his idea and Toothless smirked.

*One that makes a big BOOM! Like a boom...bomb! Let's go get the barrel and drive them away!* Toothless yelled and they ran from the watchtower to the forge, where Hiccup quickly rigged up a wire to the barrel as they carried it to the top of the gate.

Hiccup lit the barrel's make-shift fuse and kicked it over the side with Toothless' help, the barrel landing just beside the gate.

"BERKIAN'S RETREAT!" Stoick yelled and they ran back just as the barrel exploded, making the hole in the gate just big enough for a small person to get through.

All the dragons of the Pax Tribe fired at once, and Stoick growled as they ran back to their boats.

"Retreat! We need to get back to Berk and come back with the Armada!" Stoick yelled and everyone nodded as they got onto the boats, they quickly set sail as the entire Pax Tribe cheered in victory.

Hiccup eventually solemnly continued staring at the boats as they disappeared into the horizon, and he sighed while turning to Toothless.

"Bud, do you know where you spare tail fin is? We...we need to do something..." Hiccup stated and Toothless was confused.

*Y-yeah, it's right here in my saddle bag...why? What do we need to do?* Toothless asked and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"We need to get to Berk before they do, and we need to destroy their ships" Hiccup answered and Toothless barked in alarm, Cordis and Pallidus watching from nearby.

*What?! I already went back to Berk once, but that was just the cove. Now you want to go and burn an entire fleet of SHIPS!?* Toothless exclaimed VERY LOUDLY and Hiccup rubbed his ears.

"Bud, we can fly and get there before them, we NEED to destroy their ships so they don't just come back and attack us FULL ON, we don't have nearly the numbers nor defenses to handle a full-on attack from Berk" Hiccup stated and Toothless nodded slightly.

*Alright, fine...but if something goes wrong, I'm pulling us out of there before anything can go bad* Toothless told the boy, who nodded as he attached the replacement prosthetic to Toothless' tail.

"Hey, Medicus? Can you come over and lick Toothless' wound just so it doesn't get infected?" Hiccup asked and Medicus rolled his eyes.

*What do I look like, a healing contraption? Huh...ok, let me see* Medicus complained and then took a look at the small wound, quickly licking it to keep it from getting infected.

*There, fine* Medicus stated and left to take a nap, while Hiccup mounted Toothless and they took off towards Berk.

Meanwhile, on the Berkian ship's, everyone had one question: Where had Astrid gone?

* * *

Toothless went down into a dive towards the Berk docks, angling his wings in a way so that they didn't create his famous whistling sound that came before every plasma blast, they needed stealth.

"Alright bud, to get the ships alight all in one go...i have an idea..." Hiccup suggested and pulled out a few cartridges of fuel from his boot, he climbed off of Toothless and slowly but surely cracked open the cartridges and covered the fleet in the flammable liquid.

Hiccup stepped back from the now highly flammable fleet, and he turned to Toothless with a nod. The dragon smirked and opened his mouth, a bright purple and blue plasma blast coming out from the dragon's maw and hitting the fleet.

The fleet burst into flames, lighting up the entire village and attaching the attention of some Berkian's, Hiccup jumped onto Toothless' back and the two flew high into the air.

Just a few minutes later, Stoick and the Berkian's docked and they quickly climbed out of the remaining two ships. Stoick' eyes widened slightly at the burning fleet before he grew angry.

"HICCUP!" Stoick roared in anger and Hiccup pointed a high hill where the Berkian's would take a few minutes to climb, Toothless landed and Hiccup slowly got off the dragon while taking off his helmet.

"Hey, D-Stoick..." Hiccup said coldly, keeping his hand on Toothless' neck as Stoick started charging forward.

*Back off* Toothless snarled at Stoick while wrapping his tail protectively around Hiccup, the boy scratching the dragon's neck absentmindedly as Stoick stopped his charge just at the base of the hill.

"Hiccup...one chance...ONE...come over here and help us kill that black beast...I may restore your status as a member of the Hooligan tribe..." Stoick stated frustrated and Hiccup activated Inferno, the sword's flaming blade illuminating him and Toothless' faces.

"I will NEVER betray my brother..." Hiccup growled and Stoick was heartbroken...but the man quickly hid it and took in a deep angry breath.

"Then by all accounts...I, as Chief of Berk, declare war on your tribe" Stoick stated and Hiccup face morphed into one of shock.

"What?!" Hiccup yelled in shock, he knew how brutal and devastating wars between tribes could get...and plus, Dragon's Claw wasn't properly outfitted to withstand an attack from all of Berk.

"Because we have attacked you once, and you have attacked us once, by Tribal law we have to engage in warfare now that both sides have attacked each other" Stoick brought up and Hiccup sighed while climbing onto Toothless' back slowly.

"Can't this just end peacefully? Why do we have to fight?" Hiccup asked and Stoick grunted while grabbing his war hammer.

"You've aligned yourself with the dragons...Berk's sworn enemy...the devils that we've been at war with for three hundred years!" Stoick answered and moved forward one step, Toothless' growling increasing in volume.

Hiccup sighed and turned Inferno off, clipping the sword to his thigh as he opened the tail fin. Toothless spread his wings and Hiccup shook his head.

"Fine...we'll...we'll go to war...but don't expect it to be your normal kind of war...I'm not a Viking...I'm a Dragon Rider," Hiccup told his former father sadly before Toothless jumping into the air and flew away quickly.

"OH! AND THE NAME OF OUR TRIBE IS THE PAX TRIBE! IM SICK OF IT JUST BEING CALLED MY TRIBE OR THE DRAGON LOVING TRIBE!" Hiccup yelled back somewhat sarcastically as he and Toothless flew away from Berk, where Stoick grunted and turned to Spitelout.

"Stoick, I may not be the best one at this sort of thing...but are you sure it was WISE to engage in another war when we're already at war with the Dragon's? I mean, we can't find the nest and now our fleet is ashes thanks to your FORMER son" Spitelout stated and Stoick growled lowly, glaring at the man.

"It was absolutely necessary...Hiccup has aligned himself with dragons...so we MUST not allow this 'Pax Tribe' to remain in existence for any longer than need be..." Stoick answered before turning to Gobber, who had just been sadly watching Hiccup fly away this entire time.

"Gobber! How long until the fleet is repaired and we can stage an assault on the Pax tribe?" Stoick asked and Gobber shook his head with a sigh.

"Months...maybe a year...Berk's forests have already been cut down enough just to repair the homes and buildings...we don't have nearly enough wood to repair the entire fleet..." Gobber told the Chief, who scoffed and turned to a few Vikings.

"We'll have to trade for some wood from the nearest Tribes, and then we can repair our ships. In the meantime..." Stoick began but couldn't finish as Spitelout spoke up.

"Wait, where's the lass with the ax? Astrid?" Spitelout asked and everyone looked around, but one thing was for sure: Astrid was not on Berk.

* * *

It was nighttime and a shadowy figure slowly opened the door to Hiccup and Toothless' hut, the figure walking into the hut and closing the door behind her.

When Astrid had spotted the hole in the gate, she used the confusion of battle to sneak into the village of Dragon's Claw where she hid a nearby building used for storage.

The 'shadowy figure' walked through the weird hut and up the stairs until she found herself peeking through the crack of the door to see Hiccup and Toothless sleeping.

Astrid slowly unsheathed her dagger, she slowly moved through the door and tip-toed over to Hiccup, raising the dagger high into the air.

"Goodbye, TRAITOR" Astrid whispered harshly and brought the dagger down, only for a pure nearly god-like screech and a black dragon ramming into her to stop the dagger from piercing HIccup's flesh.

Astrid hit the wooden floor with a thud, raising her dagger to slice at the dragon. Toothless used his paw to knock the dagger out of Astrid's hands, his claws accidentally slicing against the girl's face and creating four long bleeding marks down the left side from top to bottom.

"Argghh!" Astrid yelled as she clutched her bleeding face, Hiccup woke up and quickly jumped out of bed whilst grabbing Inferno from a nearby desk.

"Who's there?!" Hiccup demanded and Astrid moaned while clutching her face.

"Astrid? Gods, how did she get in here? And why wasn't she on Berk?" Hiccup asked in confused and Toothless snarled.

*No idea why, all I know is that she just attempted to kill you!* Toothless stated and Hiccup walked over, gasping as he caught sight of Astrid.

"W-We should take her back to Berk and dump her there, keeping her around will only cause trouble," Hiccup told the dragon, who shook his head.

*No...I got a better idea* Toothless responded with a smirk, and Hiccup glared.

"I swear to the gods if you eat her..." Hiccup began somewhat sarcastically and Toothless rolled his eyes, moving one of his paws in the air in a dramatic motion.

*Relax! It's not like I'm suggesting that we hurt her, I'm just saying we should throw her in the prison cell in the fortress, so we have a bargaining chip. Also, I don't eat Humans, your species tastes gross* Toothless stated and Hiccup sighed.

"Bargaining chip? Bud, why would we need Astrid to be a 'bargaining' chip? And how did you even know of that concept?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed himself while keeping Astrid pinned using one of his paws.

*Sometimes, rival nests would kidnap hatchlings or elderly dragons of high or medium status, and use them to get things they want from the nest they kidnapped them from...I never saw it happen but I've heard stories* Toothless explained and Hiccup took in a deep breath before nodding.

"Fine! Fine! Throw her in the prison cell...we can't take her back to Berk anyway's, they'll probably just shoot us down before we can even get onto the island" Hiccup gave in and Toothless nodded before snarling into Astrid' ear.

*Get up, I'm not carrying you. Only Hiccup gets to be carried like a hatchling, because he is one* Toothless stated and smirked as Hiccup protested to the 'him being a hatchling' thing.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Astrid yelled as she struggled, trying to break free from the vines Toothless had wrapped around her. Toothless snarled and then turned to Hiccup with a pout.

*Can we fly REALLY high and then drop her? She won't shut up!* Toothless complained as they walked to the fortress' prison cells, and Hiccup sighed annoyed.

"No bud! You CANNOT just go high into the air and drop people to their deaths if they annoy you!" Hiccup told the dragon, who whined and sighed as they finally reached the prison cells.

"You must have REALLY lost it, Hiccup! Talking to a dragon?! Siding with them?! When I said 'choose a side' I wasn't being serious!" Astrid yelled and Toothless used his paw to shove Astrid into the cell, the iron bars quickly closing and locking.

*There, now I can actually sleep* Toothless growled before walking off, making sure the cage was locked on his way out. Hiccup stood their a few moments longer and gave Astrid a sorta pitting look.

"Sorry that it had to come to this, Astrid..." Hiccup said quietly and Astrid banged her fists against the bars, Hiccup leaping back in shock before calming down.

"YOU FILTHY TRAITOR! CHOOSING DRAGONS OVER HUMANS! YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY! GO! RUN AWAY, YOU COWARDLY DRAGON RIDING FILTH!" Astrid yelled and Hiccup took in a deep breath before quickly leaving the cells, finding Toothless surrounded by the entire tribe in the main meeting room of the Fortress, which contained bookshelves and tables galore.

*Hiccup...we need to explain why the hell Astrid is in a cell and Stoick declaring...you know what on us* Toothless whispered to Hiccup, who took up a deep breath and walked up beside Toothless.

"A-Apparently, during the battle...Astrid must have used the confusion of the battle in order to sneak and hide somewhere without us noticing...and we just found her when she tried to...umm..." Hiccup started and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*When she tried to kill Hiccup...don't worry, she didn't even manage to lay a finger on him...* Toothless interrupted and Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Yeah, and Toothless decided we should keep her as a 'bargaining chip' just in case. And on that note, we should probably...inform you all of the latest...umm...news" Hiccup said awkwardly and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*Stoick the Vast of Berk declared war on us* Toothless stated calmly and Hiccup glared at the dragon.

"Toothless! Their's a thing called breaking it to them SLOWLY, you practically just hit them with the news like you used to topple watchtowers" Hiccup remarked and Toothless smiled a gummy smile.

*What can I say? Its a Night Fury thing* Toothless told the boy sarcastically, and Hiccup took in a deep breath before looking at the faces of the Pax tribe's members.

Skyflier was scared, Pallidus was shocked and angry, Medicus was grumpy, Arbor was shaking slightly and Cordis was staring at them as if they had just told him that he was dying in thirty seconds.

"Now! Stay calm! We burned their fleet and I know for a fact that Berk doesn't have enough wood to repair it for at LEAST seven or eight months, and by that time it will be winter on Berk and they'll have to wait until next spring. SO we have time to prepare and increase our defenses!" Hiccup announced and everyone took deep calming breaths.

"Also, I don't plan on fighting this war like a Viking...I think we should use our wit and our intelligence over brawn...they have around four hundred capable DRAGON KILLING VIKINGS, so maybe charging at them with battle-cries might not be the BEST idea" Hiccup stated and Toothless stood up tall, so tall that Hiccup shivered slightly at the fact that his brother was SO DAMN TALL.

*Hiccup's right, even with me and Cordis being Night Fury's, we still don't stand a chance against four hundred Dragon Killing Vikings, we need to use our intelligence...plan...strike fast and short, and RIGHT where it will do the most damage. Then get out before they can see us* Toothless supported Hiccup, and the boy hummed.

"Toothless...you just gave me an idea..." Hiccup whispered and grabbed a book from a nearby shelf, he flipped to a page and pointed to a certain section.

"Johann once told me about a form of warfare known as guerrilla warfare, apparently it consisted of raiding, hit and run attacks, sabotage, ambushes, etc" Hiccup pointed out and Toothless seemed to hum.

*That could work, considering our low numbers...we should use guerrilla warfare...otherwise, we might encounter losses...* Toothless hummed and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think our first move should be to..." Hiccup started but couldn't finish as Toothless yawned loudly, glancing over at the exit.

*Hiccup...maybe we should do this tomorrow? I'm tired, everyone else is tired, and you look like you're about to drop. Plus its the middle of the night, when most of us should be sleeping. Except for Cordis, who still sleeps like a normal Night Fury, awake at night asleep during the day* Toothless pointed out and Hiccup took in a deep breath before nodding.

"Y-yeah bud, y-your right. Our first act of business should be to go and get a good night's rest before we come back here at about mid-day and start planning. Sound good to everyone?" Hiccup asked and everyone purred and nodded, Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back and the two flew back to their hut.

The rest of the dragon's returned to their huts, all of them falling asleep quickly as Astrid continued banging on the bars of her cell and screaming profanities at them, even though they could not hear them.

Hiccup lay curled up in Toothless' wings and paws, the dragon purring as he nuzzled the boy's chest. Hiccup took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he laid his head against the scaly reptile's chest, the loud heartbeat of the dragon reaching his ears.

"Goodnight, brother...love you...see you tomorrow" Hiccup whispered and then fell into a deep sleep as Toothless purred lovingly, the dragon yawning once before laying his head on Hiccup's chest.

*Goodnight to you too, brother...I love you too...see you in tomorrow* Toothless mumbled and quickly fell asleep alongside Hiccup, the two snoring peacefully as silence fell over Dragon's Claw.

* * *

 **Alright guy's! That's it! Chapter Ten should come soon (I hope) and well be seeing a bit more of Berk in the coming chapters (Considering the whole war thing). Also, I hope I kept Hiccup in character, because its kinda hard to start a war between two tribes when one of the Tribe's leaders doesn't want to fight.**

 **Also, except to see the RED DEATH make her LONG OVERDUE appearance in the fanfic, maybe not RIGHT in the next chapter but in one of the coming chapters. And just a note, CHARACTERS CAN DIE. If you think because ARC 3 is out their in the horizon that means that no character is gonna die in ARC 2...then you would be mistaken. If I gave the characters such plot armor, the fanfic's tension would hit zero and there would be no point in getting invested in the story.**

 **With that said, I think its about time i finished off this chapter. So yeah, I'll see you guys NEXT TIME!**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	10. 10: Strike and Run

**I am SO SO SO sorry for the long wait for this chapter! A lot happened in a short span of time and I guess this chapter just got...side-tracked somewhat. I mean, let's list the three main things that caused this delay, just so its out their.**

 **One, my confidence as a writer was shaken and still is, but I'm trying my best and I can only hope and "I guess you can only...try" (Hiccup, HTTYD 2). Two, what I wanted to do with this chapter was ALL OVER THE PLACE, and eventually I got it figured out. And third, I saw HTTYD THW again for a second time (I watched it first on Feb 2nd) and...well, I was sorta grumpy sorta sad for a few days (I LOVED the film, and I recommend it to anyone and everyone).**

 **But now the chapter is finished, and I can give it to you all. So sorry for the wait again, and I really really hope this makes up for it. But with that said, let's get right into:**

 **Chapter Ten: Strike and Run**

* * *

After Hiccup and Toothless both woke up, they went and got a bite to eat alongside the rest of the dragon's, all of them talking and chatting in the background.

Hiccup walked over and grabbed a raw fish, turning to Toothless and nodding. The dragon tilted his head confused, Hiccup had already eaten and the boy never ate more than one fish per meal, maybe his brother was trying to actually gain some weight and lose his scrawny-ness?

"I'm not eating it if your wondering, it's for Astrid" Hiccup stated and Toothless reared back with wide disapproving eyes.

*Fish? For that DRAGON KILLING SCUM?! Let her starve* Toothless snarled and Hiccup shook his head while grabbing a cup of water for Astrid.

"She's our prisoner which means we must keep her alive, and unlike some humans, I treat my fellow humans as equals and not slaves that don't get feed," Hiccup told Toothless, who grumbled and rolled his eyes while looking away slightly.

"So, just let me say this, NO ONE HERE is to harm Astrid! We need her alive and well if we're gonna use her as a bargaining chip with Berk, so NO hurting her! You know who you are if you suggested letting her starve" Hiccup told everyone and sent a small glare at Toothless, who shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

*Just saying...she did hurt you in the cove and I never got her back for that...* Toothless mumbled and shook his head, deciding that Astrid wasn't worth it.

Hiccup quickly walked away from the eating dragons, making his way through the hallways and corridors of the fortress towards the prison cells. He quickly arrived at the prison cells, where Astrid sat on a wooden bed staring at the bars like she could melt them away.

"Here...I-I brought you some...food," Hiccup told the girl slowly as he slid the fish and cup of water through the bars, putting them right on a piece of leather cloth.

"Did you poison it?" Astrid asked slowly, not bothering to get up. Hiccup shook his head quickly with wide eyes.

"Hell no! I'd never poison someones food, even IF they tried to kill me" Hiccup said quickly and Astrid slowly but surely got up and walked over to the food, picking up the fish and taking a slow bite out of it.

"I'll be going now...so..." Hiccup started and slowly but surely back up as Astrid glared at him, Hiccup took in a deep breath and quickly left Astrid alone.

He entered the main room to find all the dragon's waiting and looking at him, Toothless walked over and nuzzled Hiccup slightly before sitting down on his rump just beside Hiccup.

*They want to know our plan and a few...other things* Toothless whispered and Hiccup nodded nervously, tension building up in the air.

"Ok um...as you know, we just recently went to war with Berk...and I think our first strike should be to...destroy their book of Dragons" Hiccup stated and all the dragons except Toothless tilted their head.

*What is 'their book of Dragons'?* Skyflier asked and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"It's not called 'their book of Dragons', its called the Book of Dragons and it generally contains info on all the species and breeds of dragons...as well as how to kill them" Hiccup explained and winced as the last few words caused almost all of the dragons to hiss and growl, all except Toothless.

*Hiccup, is this book made out of the normal paper you use?* Toothless asked thoughtfully, and Hiccup nodded slowly.

*Good, then all I have to do is send one small plasma blast at it and then next thing you know, it's ash* Toothless stated and Hiccup sighed with a nod.

"There are two copies of the book of Dragon's, the first is held in the Great Hall while the other is in the possession of Fishlegs Ingerman. After that, we would also need to stop by Gobber' forge and steal Bork's research, which is even MORE dangerous than the book of Dragons" Hiccup explained and all of the dragons nodded.

"Umm...problem is, is that Fishlegs usually keeps his copy of the Book hidden, I don't even know where it is...so where might have to steal it WHILE he's reading it...otherwise I don't know how we're gonna get it" Hiccup told them and Toothless hummed.

*Why don't I just hit him over the head and we can interrogate him on the location of the book?* Toothless asked and Hiccup sent a half-hearted glare.

"What's with you and hitting people over the head, you big baby boo?" Hiccup asked with a smirk, and Toothless rolled his eyes at his 'nickname' as Hiccup had once put it.

*What? Just saying...* Toothless mumbled and Hiccup took in a deep breath before nodding to the dragons.

"The first strikes require stealth, speed, and agility. So Toothless and Cordis would probably be the best choices for those, no offense to the rest of you guys" Hiccup stated and all of them nodded, Cordis humming and Toothless smirking.

*Hiccup, may I suggest that the second strike be to destroy the...what's it called? Killing Arena! That's it. If we destroy that then the Berkian's will have no place to hold captured dragons and train teens to kill them* Toothless suggested, remaining the one time in the Cove where Hiccup had ranted on about not wanting to be in the Killing Arena with the other teens.

"I see...that might work...we would need a lot of firepower and destruction to destroy the Killing Arena in one go...I think you, Cordis, Skyflier, and possibly Pallidus might be the best choices. Also, I might be working on something that would...help speed that up" Hiccup told them and Toothless hummed.

*Hiccup, you know you don't keep secrets from family, so tell me this 'something' is* Toothless asked with a low croon, and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"I managed to get Cordis to help me get more Dragon Crystals while you all slept" Hiccup stated and Toothless glared at his sire, who raised both paws.

*You didn't tell me that you and Hiccup went on a joy-ride while I snored and slept away?* Toothless asked and Cordis shrugged while putting both paws down.

*Well, if you two are brothers than that technically makes Hiccup my son as well as you, so I figured I might spend some time to help him with his projects. Also, I didn't think you'd be jealous about your brother spending a little time with me* Cordis hummed and Toothless sighed.

*Your right...I'm getting too worked up over nothing...alright, back to planning...* Toothless stated and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Anyway's...as I was saying before...well, that. I had Cordis take me to get Dragon Crystal's, and I've been experimenting with them and a metal device...and I've managed to bind liquid Night Fury firing gas into the crystals, so that when they explode...oh boy, THEY EXPLODE" Hiccup told them with a smirk.

"Anyway's, I put the modified crystals into metal canisters that explode after a gear device sparks them after EXACTLY thirty seconds. Basically, it explodes after thirty seconds. And I call it, a bomb" Hiccup explained and all the dragons took in deep breaths before purring.

*That will do, Hiccup...that'll do* Toothless whispered with pride, and Hiccup nodded with a smile.

"Alright, and i think the third strike...should be to steal some of Berk's food so that the Red Death can't eat as much. Also, it'll make the Berkian's have to focus more on feeding themselves instead of repairing their fleet. But we won't take enough so that they starve..." Hiccup brought up and everyone nodded in agreement.

*So do we all agree on the plan?* Toothless asked and all the dragons nodded, and then Medicus spoke up.

*I got just one question, why are we still on this island? Why don't we just pack up and move somewhere else...that way we can go back to a peaceful life* Medicus asked and Hiccup sighed while pulling out a map from a bookshelf and lying it flat on the floor.

"Because we can't, otherwise I might have brought it up earlier. Look at this map, see the problem? Berk is this direction, there are a lot of humans tribes in the opposite direction. The other-other direction leads straight to Helheim's Gate and the other OTHER OTHER direction leads to places TO COLD for certain dragons to be able to live..." Hiccup pointed out and Toothless shifted on his paws with a grumble.

*I hate the cold...so much...* Toothless mumbled angrily while slamming his paw down twice, causing the dragon's by him to lean away a bit from the cleary ticked off Night Fury.

"So, we can't leave. There are NO other islands that we can move to, and the ones that don't have humans have already got packs of dragons living on them, or they're within the Red Death's range of control" Hiccup explained and everyone nodded.

"Oh, also, I have been working on a defense system for the island that consists of these 'bombs', catapults, and other things I learned from one of Johann's books. And ALL of them will have dragon-sized controls" Hiccup brought up and all of the dragon's purred.

*Finally, some more defenses...we've been waiting a while* Arbor remarked and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"We should start our strikes against Berk soon, I'm thinking in a week or two. So if that's all you guys need, Toothless and I should get to work building the defenses" Hiccup said and everyone nodded, walking off to go and continue on with their days as normal.

* * *

That one week passed quickly, the bomb being built and Hiccup gearing up for the strikes.

Hiccup patted Toothless on the neck, the dragon purred as he flew high above Berk, using the night sky to hide himself from view. Hiccup took in a deep breath and pointed at the Great Hall.

*Give it about a minute bud, then lad just outside the Great Hall. Then I'll sneak into the hall and retrieve the main copy of the book* Hiccup whispered in dragon-speak, and Toothless nodded while continuing to glide above the clouds.

Hiccup made sure that his armor was perfectly adjusted and attached to him, and once he was sure he glanced over at Cordis and did a few handle singles, telling the other Night Fury to stay in the air.

After a few minutes, Toothless glided downwards and quickly landed outside the Great Hall. Being careful not to make a sound, Hiccup dismounted Toothless and slowly but surely tip-toed over to the Great Hall.

The Berkian guard's generally followed a path that led from around the catapults to the Arena, then circling around Gobber's forge and the Chief's house before repeating from where they began.

Hiccup laid his gloved hand on the cold door to the Great Hall, he slowly but surely opened it to find the Great Hall empty and devoid of all life. He slipped through the doors and silently made his way over to the bookshelf in the very far back corner of the Great Hall where the Book of Dragons was.

Hiccup's fingers skimmed over multiple books, some having to do with cooking and others to do with building and Norse mythology. His hand then skimmed against the Book of Dragon's old worn leather cover, and the boy pulled the book out and checked the cover just to be sure he had the right book.

"Yep, this is the Book of Dragons...now, to destroy it..." Hiccup whispered and walked over to the fire pit, which was not aflame but yet had a few unburned logs in the center, waiting.

Hiccup threw the book onto the pile, and he quickly threw a cracked open canister of Inferno's fuel. The canister landed on top of the book and the liquid quickly seeped through the fabric and paper, making its way down into the wood.

Hiccup grabbed Inferno and pressed the button on the side, causing the blade to quickly extend and catch fire. Hiccup waved the blade over the book, and the pile burst into a huge burning fire that quickly turned the leather book to nothing but ashes.

Hiccup pressed the button on Inferno again, causing the purple fire to disappear as the blade retracted into the hilt. Hiccup re-attached the hilt to his thigh as he sneaked out of the Great Hall and quickly tip-toed over to Toothless.

Hiccup glanced at his old home, the Haddock household. A part of Hiccup wanted to sneak through the window and see if he could retrieve any of his old belongings, but chances were that Stoick would have burned them in a fire the day after the war began.

"Alright bud, let's go to the forge and then Fishleg's place" Hiccup whispered as he climbed onto Toothless, the dragon nodded and shot into the air just as soon as his tail fin was opened with a clicking sound.

They quickly glided down to Gobber' forge, both sneaking inside just as a guard pasted by...but thankfully didn't look through the forge's stall window to see glowing green eyes and the glint of metal.

"That...was a close one..." Hiccup whispered and Toothless nodded in agreement.

*Yeah it was. Where is this Bork's research located?* Toothless asked and Hiccup pointed to a really high shelf in the forge, which would require a ladder to reach.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back and the dragon walked over to the wall, Hiccup using the dragon as a practical ladder so he could reach in and grab the metal chest containing Bork's research.

"Alright bud, let's get back into the air" Hiccup whispered and sat down, opening the tail fin. Toothless shot into the air and quickly went into a glide alongside Cordis.

"Cordis, take this. Even if Bork killed dragons, he might have still had some useful information about you guys that don't involve killing" Hiccup told the Night Fury as he threw the chest, and Cordis caught it with a grunt and a nod.

*So what now?* Toothless asked and Hiccup took in a deep breath before gesturing to the Ingerman household.

"Set down over there, I need to see if Fishlegs is awake and reading the Book of Dragons. If not then we'll need to come back another time" Hiccup whispered and Toothless nodded before gliding down to the house and landing outside.

Hiccup quickly climbed off of Toothless and peeked through the window, keeping his mask on. He saw a big husky boy sitting at a desk with one candle, looking over a book for new notes.

"He's here...good" Hiccup whispered and sneaked over to Toothless, scratching the dragon on the jaw.

"Bud, I have an idea...but it'll be risky...I need you to tell Cordis to get ready to do something while I sneak in...on my single, ok?" Hiccup whispered and Toothless nodded.

After some quick planning and talk, Hiccup slowly but surely worked his way to the front door of the Ingerman household. He quietly opened the door and snuck inside, making his way up the stairs and to the entrance of Fishleg's room.

Hiccup whistled loudly, and Fishleg's looked to the left but was about to look to the right and see Hiccup when suddenly, a loud gust of wind caused Fishlegs to shiver.

The boy got up from his desk and stumbled over to the window, looking out it and up at the sky to see some of the stars blocked out. Fishleg's eyes widened and the husky boy ran back over to his desk only to find the Book of Dragons missing.

"Wait..." Fishlegs whispered as he spotted two black scales lying where the book had once been, Fishleg's eyes widened and he quickly ran out of his house and towards the Chief's house.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless glided down to the arena with Cordis remaining high in the air. Hiccup climbed off Toothless with a sigh as they walked through the arena's gate.

Hiccup quickly moved from cage to cage, checking for captured dragons just to make sure no one was in the cages before he set the bomb off. He only found a Terrible Terror, which he quickly released and talk to before the dragon flew off, he then walked back over to Toothless with a solemn nod.

Hiccup pulled the bomb out from Toothless' saddle and set the countdown device to explode in thirty seconds, he laid the device down in the center of the arena and pressed the button, causing it to activate and start ticking.

"Alright, let's get out of here and then perform the third strike," Hiccup told Toothless, who nodded as Hiccup walked over to Toothless...

Only for a bola to hit the dragon, causing him to screech and roared as he collapsed onto his side and the arena gate slammed shut with a few Berkian's surrounding it.

"Hiccup, I told that we were at war with you, but you never listen as always. But I guess fates have worked by Odin's will..." Stoick stated as another bola was thrown, this one wrapping around Hiccup and causing the boy to hit the ground with a thud.

Hiccup saw that the timer had reached fifteen seconds, and he grunted as he struggled to get out from the bola. He then remembered that he had the retractable blade in his gauntlet, and he quickly used it to cut the bola off him.

"Smart, I'll give you that. GRAB HIM!" Stoick yelled and two Berkian's descended into the arena. Hiccup used Inferno to hit the two on the head, catching them on fire.

Hiccup ran over to Toothless, quickly using his gauntlet blade and Inferno to cut the bola off of the dragon just as the shrill whine of a Night Fury range out from the sky, and a plasma blast hit the Arena's top cage, creating a large hole.

*GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!* Cordis yelled from up high before flipping over backward to stop a bola from connecting with his neck.

Hiccup jumped onto Toothless and opened the tail fin, the dragon snapping his wings open and quickly shooting out of the hole just as the bomb went off...

Hiccup hadn't attached his tether-line to Toothless, so the blast knocking him off the dragon and sent them both flying over the cliff with a scream.

Stoick looking at the cliff in victory while Cordis looked at the cliff in horror from above, they couldn't be gone...

Suddenly, a shrill whine range out as Toothless flew into the air at high speeds, Hiccup on his back and operating the tail fin. The two both uninjured and not missing anything.

"Man, that was close! I really need to...I just got an idea for a project..." Hiccup whispered and Toothless went into a hover alongside Cordis as they watched the Berkian's try and fail miserably to shot them down from such a high height.

"Guys, fall back. We'll have to perform the third strike later on. If we try now, one of us might lose our lives..." Hiccup told them, and Toothless nodded while Cordis growling with a purr.

*Don't need to tell me twice!* Toothless remarked sarcastically as they quickly flew away from Berk, Stoick turning around and staring at the pit of rock and metal where the Killing Arena had once stood.

"Grhhhh...HICCUP!" Stoick practically roared as Fishlegs cowered nearby and the other Berkian's whispered to themselves.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless had both decided to reschedule the third strike for, later on, the damage to Berk's ability to teach the growing generation how to kill was good enough. And it had been three weeks since the attacks on Berk, so it was probably alright to wait a bit longer.

Then, Hiccup had come to Toothless and told the dragon of what was probably both his stupidest and craziest idea yet.

"I...I um want to build a device that will...allow me to fly..." Hiccup whispered while shuffling on his feet, looking down at the ground to avoid staring at Toothless' shocked and stumped face.

*What has gotten into your dragon-fire filled mind! Humans don't fly!* Toothless exclaimed and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"After the incident with the bomb and the cliff...I just felt like...If I had my own wings, then maybe i could reach you faster in the future and prevent any injuries...or even save your life if necessary" Hiccup explained his reasoning with a nervous tone in his voice, and Toothless sighed.

*Let me guess...you've already built it?* Toothless asked and Hiccup gestured to the average sized black box with two holes in the bottom.

"Fire comes out of the two holes and will allow me to fly through the sky, like a dragon...I think...this is all in theory" Hiccup stated and Toothless went over to the device, nudged it with his paw, and then turned to Hiccup.

*Get the device on, I'll go and grab Medicus to fix you up when you inevitably crash. And maybe I'll figure out how to get you flying...maybe* Toothless told him and Hiccup rolled his eyes with a groan as he went over and attached the box to the back of his armor.

*So, the boy's trying to find his wings?* Medicus asked as they watched Hiccup finish powering up the device.

*Yep...this can only end with...well...* Toothless said and then made the sounds of crashing and burning, causing Medicus to laugh.

*Humans, always running before you can walk, so to speak* Medicus responded and Hiccup took in a deep breath before pressing the button on the side.

"Hey, maybe this might actually work-" Hiccup began but couldn't finish as two blasts of fire came out from the device and Hiccup went flying into the sky, getting stuck going in circles at a high height.

*Stabilizing wings? So he can control his flight?* Toothless suggested and Medicus nodded.

*And maybe a good amount of that human invention called bandages. He's probably gonna be very sore in the morning after he crashes* Medicus remarked grumpily and Hiccup screamed, still flying in circles.

"TOOTHLLLLLESSSSSSS!" Hiccup screamed in panic and terror, still stuck going in circles. Eventually, the invention ran out of fuel and Hiccup went into a straight fall to the ground before Cordis caught him mid-air.

*Who wants him?* Cordis asked sarcastically and Toothless raised his paw, Hiccup being dropped onto his back with a thud as the boy moaned.

"It umm...it needs more work..." Hiccup moaned before fainting from shock, and eventually, he woke up and they made a few modifications per Toothless' suggestion.

Hiccup added two long metal 'wings' to the flight machine, allowing him to go in one direction instead of in circles. They didn't look like dragon wings at all but were more of a thin rectangle hollow metal box.

"You know Toothless, maybe you were right, maybe Humans AREN'T meant to fly with their own wings" Hiccup stated nervously as he stood atop a hill, and Toothless chuckled.

*Oh relax Hiccup! This'll turn out great!* Toothless told the boy sarcastically and amused, and Hiccup took in a deep breath before activating the machine on his back.

"Why do I have a feeling you're not telling the truth?" Hiccup mumbled as the pack made a loud sound, and then Hiccup shots into the air.

*IM NOT! IT WAS JUST MOTIVATIONAL WORDS!* Toothless roared with a smirk, Hiccup flying straight and perfect through the sky as his 'wings' caught the air and kept him afloat.

"YES! THIS IS FANTASTIC! It's WORKING!" HIccup yelled and then Dragon's Claw' famous fortress came up ahead, and Hiccup tried turning only to find himself unable to.

"I CAN'T TURN!" Hiccup yelled and then braced for impact with the stone fortress, only to impact with the black scales of Cordis' paws as the older Night Fury caught him.

*This is starting to get old, can't you find some new material? How about you find a cave with Whisperings Death's so then I can save you?* Cordis asked sarcastically and Hiccup rolled his eyes as the machine shut off.

"Now I wonder where Toothless gets his sarcasm? Oh wait, I know" Hiccup remarked and stared at Cordis, who chortling loudly while dropping Hiccup onto Toothless.

*He's all your's, son* Cordis said and flew off, with Toothless whincing slightly at the last word but hiding it, it was still hard for the dragon and he was having a tuff time.

*Now all we need to add in is a way for you to adjust your wings so you can turn to the left or to the right, or even go into a dive or climb higher* Toothless told him, and Hiccup nodded while taking the device off.

"Got any ideas?" Hiccup asked and Toothless hummed lowly before purring.

*Stabilizing fins, sorta like my tail fins* Toothless suggested and Hiccup nodded while drawing the idea down.

Basically, the new design was completely different from the first. Hiccup's gauntlets would allow him to control what angle his wings and 'tail' fins were at so he could control where he was going, while his wings would also be retractable, so they don't bump into things while he's moving in an enclosed space.

"Alright bud, test number three is a go...hope this works..." Hiccup whispered and activating the device, he shot into the air like an arrow from a crossbow as his flight pack worked perfectly.

"IT'S WORKING! AND IM NOT CRASHING! YES!" Hiccup yelled as he glided around in the air just a few hundred feet above Toothless, even waving to the dragon slightly as he passed by.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Hiccup shouted in amazement as he glided around a few of the dragon-huts, all of the dragon's looking up at him in amazement and happiness.

A few minutes later and Hiccup went to glide over a nearby pond, his flight pack allowing him to glide over the lake. Suddenly, the pack ran out of fuel and Hiccup screamed as he fell into the pond with a splash.

Hiccup eventually climbed out of the lake to be met with Toothless' worried and curious eyes, and Hiccup smirked.

"It needs some work...but it'll do..." Hiccup stated and Toothless then started his favorite attack, the licking.

"TOOTHLESS! YOU KNOW-YOU KNOW THAT DOESN'T WASH OUT!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless barled him over and licked him all over with loud purrs.

* * *

The Red Death hummed as the Terrible Terror finished telling the reason why it had been missing.

*So, you say a human and a Night Fury rescued you?* The Red Death asked with a loud growl that shook the entire nest, and tiny Terrible Terror nodded.

*Y-yes! This nice human and a green-eyed Night Fury both rescued me, they said t-they were from a tribe c-called the P-Pax tribe...they friendly!* The Terrible Terror yelled in happiness and ignorance to the Red Death's intentions.

*Did the Night Fury happen to be Stultus, would it?* The Red Death growled and the Terror crooned lowly.

*The dragon referred to himself as Toothless, but he looked just like Stultus* The Terrible Terror confirmed and the Red Death snarled.

*That traitor, runs off with a human and renames himself...I must find this Pax Tribe...see if they can work as a food source alongside that pitiful island of Vikings* The Red Death stated before snapping her jaws shut around the Terrible Terror, a loud gulp echoing from the Red Death's throat.

*...and exacting my revenge on that traitor, Stu-Toothless!* The Red Death roared and all the dragons cowered in fear, hiding from the Red Death.

* * *

 **That's it! I don't have much to say so I'll just leave you with this, Chapter Eleven is coming (hopefully) soon. So with that said, I'll see you next time!**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	11. 11: Raiding and Raided

**...**

 **I really don't have a clue as to why this took so long. I mean, yeah most of mine time was taken up by IRL things and other projects (Non fanfiction, and inock some cases non HTTYD) as well as watching the HTTYD THW a second time. I have few good reasons as for why this took so long, one of them is writers block while the rest are mostly IRL things I don't want to go into on the internet, nothing serious but just things that took up my time these past few weeks.**

 **After so long, I've finally managed to finish this chapter and publish it to the site, but it took a while and the next chapter...may not come out for a while. Mostly because I like to have a certain amount of words per chapter, and this one chapter is the third shortest chapter, behind chapters two and three. Also, writers block is something I'm suffering from BADLY right now, at least when Finding Home is concerned.**

 **I am sorry for the wait, and hopefully the next chapter will be faster (Maybe, IDK, anything could happen). But here's this chapter for you guy's, I hope you enjoy. So here's:**

 **Chapter Eleven: Raiding and Raided**

* * *

Around a week later and Hiccup's flight pack had gained two compressed fuel tanks, allowing Hiccup to fly for around two hours straight with no stops before he would run out of fuel.

Hiccup had also come up with a smaller version of the bomb, not as strong as the bomb but capable of killing someone if at close range. He had built a belt onto his armor, allowing him to hold four or five 'mini-bombs' at a time.

Hiccup was also working on a device that would be able to focus the energy of exploding Dragon Crystals into one straight beam, but the device was only half finished and they still hadn't found out how to focus the beam. So the device just sat in the forge, waiting to be finished and used.

They had also started work on a fire-proof tail fin and armor for Toothless, but both were taking a while considering they were currently straining their resources thin enough to prepare defenses and launch strikes against Berk.

And that leads to today, where the Pax tribe had managed to make off with a good chunk of Berk's food, not enough for the Berkian's to starve but they would be going on a diet.

While this may count as a victory for the Pax Tribe, it counts as a loss not only for Berk...but for the Red Death as well. And when the Red Death lost...she just got PRETTY angry.

*THOSE EEL BELLIED BLUE FLOWER MUNCHING WEAK SCALED NO FIRE IDIOTS! How DARE they reduce MY FOOD?!* The Red Death practically screamed and a few Terrible Terror's flew over.

The Red Death often would use specific Terrible Terror's to spy on places such as Berk and the sea-stacks, just in case some human or dragon said or went somewhere that interested the Red Death. And just today, a few of the Terror's had seen the Pax Tribe flying back to their island and had memoried the location.

The reason why the Terror's just don't rebel? The Red Death had the ability to both breath out a gray gas that could mind-control dragons, as well as emit a signal that hypnotizes any nearby dragons into coming to her and thus, breathing the gas.

The gas only worked on dragons who either didn't have the most intelligence like Zippleback's and Terrible Terror's for example, or they didn't have the strongest wills, like Nadder's or Gronckle's. This made species like Night Fury's, Bewilderbeast's, Snow Wrath's, and others immune to the gas.

The Red Death had to find other ways of controlling the rarer more intelligent and strong-willed species, like convincing them to work for her or forcing the other dragons to keep that one dragon under her control until the dragon no longer had ideas of freedom.

But Toothless had provided a problem. Night Fury's were an ALPHA species, which meant they were capable of becoming the alpha of not just a nest, but of the ENTIRE species. This also made Night Fury's immune to any form of control from non-alpha species, and the Red Death wasn't an alpha species.

But eventually, the Red Death figured out that if you hypnotize a Night Fury using a mind-controlled ChangeWing and THEN give them the mind-controlling gas, then the Night Fury would be MOSTLY under your control.

*So they went west to south-west from that Viking Island?* The Red Death finally asked after another round of screaming in anger, and the Terror's nodded.

*Y-yes! The d-dragon's and T-Toothless went west to south-west, t-talking about r-returning to their own island with the food* One of the Terror's told her and the Red Death growled lowly while thinking.

*Then by all means...RAID THIS PAX TRIBE, DESTROY THEM AND BRING ME FOOD! OR I'LL EAT ALL OF YOU!* The Red Death roared and the Dragons whimpered before taking to the air and quickly leaving the nest, flying towards Dragon's Claw at high speed.

*M-my queen, are you sure it was wise to r-raid the Pax Tribe?* A Terror asked and the Red Death smirked, her big white and blood covered teeth causing shivers to go down the Terrible Terror's spine.

*Oh yes, I'm sure...by tomorrow morning, the Pax Tribe will cease to exist and I'll be fed* The Red Death stated and then disappeared into the lava below.

* * *

It had been a normal day for the Pax Tribe, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping in the skies above Dragon's Claw as Hiccup worked in the forge and Toothless took a nap by their home-hut.

And then Arbor returned from guard duty with claws marks all over her body, and she collapsed injured in the middle of the village while muttering two words.

"They're coming..." Arbor had mumbled before collapsing, Medicus running over and quickly tending to Arbor's injury's and wounds while Hiccup and Toothless just stared at the unconscious Timberjack in shock and fear.

"Toothless...you don't think it could be...HER could you?" Hiccup whispered and Toothless took in a deep breath, his pupil's slits and his legs shaking slightly.

*I can smell the scent of her raiding party all over Arbor...she's sent a raid to come and take our food...and maybe do more than that* Toothless stated and Hiccup took in a deep breath before bellowing the next word.

"PREPARE FOR ATTACK!" Hiccup yelled and everyone nodded, Medicus moved Arbor to the main fortress while the rest of the dragon's got into position to defend the village.

Around five minutes later, and around two hundred dragons appeared from the clouds, all of them sending fire down onto the Pax Tribe, some buildings catching firing and other resisting the fire.

"Wait...wait for it...FIRE!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless ran over to the automatic defenses controls, and he used his toothless maw to pull a lever back and activate all the catapults.

Three dragons fell out of the sky and landed in the middle of the village, quickly getting up and sending fire at Medicus and Pallidus, who stood nearby ready to heal and fight respectively.

Claws and teeth met hide and scale, screeches and roars echoing loudly from the center of the village as Pallidus practically tackled one of the dragons and used his jaw to bite down on its wing, earning him one screech and a tail to the face.

Pallidus jumped into the air with a flap of his wings, flying over to an empty barrel and picking it up before dropping it onto the dragon's head, only making the dragon madder.

"I got him!" Hiccup yelled and jumped from the tallest hill, opening his flight pack's wings and shutting his dragon-scale suit's helmet as he shot towards the dragon, who stared at Hiccup in bewilderment.

Hiccup flew over the dragon, and dropped a few mini-bombs that exploded, not injuring but temporarily blinding the attacking dragon, who was bewildered and scared.

"What? Never seen a flying human before?" Hiccup yelled back with a smirk, and Toothless flew up beside him as Skyflier took over in managing the defenses. Toothless had a rebuilt version of the auto-tail on specifically for the fight, even if the dragon didn't like it.

*Don't get cocky, Hiccup, they've got more teeth and claws than you got flash bombs and fuel for both your pack and Inferno* Toothless stated and Hiccup shrugged.

"Then let's take a page from the Twin's books and blow some stuff up!" Hiccup yelled and threw one of his bombs at an empty building that would be used for storage, the building top half collapsed and slid down, falling onto an attacking dragon and stunning them.

*Hmmm...* Toothless hummed and sent a plasma blast at a watchtower, causing it to collapse onto multiple dragons at once.

*I like it. But you do know we'll have to repair this all later, right?* Toothless asked and Hiccup shrugged, throwing a few bombs at the nearby attacking dragons.

"Ehh, just gives us something to do" Hiccup stated and Toothless sighed, rolling his draconic eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, a big mass slammed into Hiccup and caused his pack to stop working, he fell out of the sky and slammed into the ground with a loud bang, causing dust to enter the air around him.

*Hiccup! HICCUP! ARE YOU OK?!* Toothless yelled from far above as Hiccup coughed and got up, one of his flight pack's wings bent in an awkward shape. Hiccup opened his helmet's front piece as he dusted himself off, quickly locating Toothless in the sky.

"I'm alright! But I'm grounded! Go get the spare flight pack from the forge!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless huffed an affirmative before turning around and shooting off towards the forge.

Hiccup quickly unstrapped the flight pack from his dragon scale armor just as a loud snarl range out from in front of him, a shape slowly emerging from the dust as it growled loudly.

"Oh, crap..." Hiccup muttered and slowly but surely pulled Inferno from its place on his hip, he pressed the button on the device and the blade shot out from the hilt with a loud shrieking sound.

The blade caught fire, and the dragon roared in anger before sending a stream of fire at Hiccup. Hiccup barely managed to shut his helmet in time before the fire hit him and his suit, thankfully not injuring Hiccup or damaging his armor at all.

The dragon lept with a roar and a snarl as Hiccup jumped out of the way just in the nick of time, the dragon landing with his claws right where Hiccup had just been standing a few seconds ago.

Hiccup Inferno around and around in his hand, the blade creating an almost shield of fire as it built up momentum. Hiccup then slammed the blade down near the attacking dragon, scaring it into backing up a few feet.

"Ok, now that your not so close we can talk...why don't you just stop raiding for the Queen?" Hiccup asked and the dragon snarled.

*Must raid for the queen, must. It is my only purpose in life* The Dragon growled and Hiccup reached out a hand slowly whilst making sure Inferno had enough fuel in it.

"There has to be more to life than just raiding, what about having a mate? Exploring? Starting a family? Hell, even self-preservation? Survival? Doesn't ANYTHING else matter besides just raiding the queen?" Hiccup asked in both frustration and hope at getting through to the dragon.

Silence ran the world for thirty seconds, the dragon's eyes staring into Hiccup's green ones. The pupils of the dragon grew in size a tiny bit before shrinking down to slits as a loud growl echoed from the large dragon's throat.

*No, nothing else matters. You're a deceiver, and for that, you must be destroyed! MY QUEEN DEMANDS IT!* The Dragon roared and lept, Hiccup jumping out of the way just in time as the dragon landed.

Hiccup threw a few bombs onto the ground, all of them exploding and knocking the dragon back a few feet, but only making it angrier.

Hiccup charged and prepared to slam Inferno down again, but the dragon's tail hit him in the chest and sent him flying to the grass and dirt floor as the dust was barely starting to clear.

The sounds of fighting grew louder and louder in the distance as the dragon approached Hiccup and slammed his paw into the boy's chest, pinning him to the ground.

Inferno was lying nearby, the blade had automatically retracted into the hilt and the device was JUST out of Hiccup's reach. A paw grabbed onto Hiccup's helmet and pulled it off him, throwing the armor piece aside as the dark red dragon snarled down at him.

*And now, you die...* The dragon stated and pulled back a bit, the glow of fire building up in the dragon's mouth as it took in a deep breath.

Hiccup himself took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, looking away and preparing for pain. Suddenly, a shirl whine started building up in the air and Hiccup's eyes snapped open, the boy looking up through the dust in hope.

"Toothless?" Hiccup whispered and the dragon on top of him stopped building up his attack, instead deciding to turn to the sky to try and locate the Night Fury.

*Toothless? As in that traitor? Where is he?* The dragon asked and suddenly, a bright light appeared through the dust and purple-blue blast struck the dragon in the side.

*NOT QUITE!* Cordis yelled and sent another blast at the dragon, who shook his head and quickly flew away in a panic from the enraged older Night Fury.

Cordis quickly picked up Inferno in his maw and dropped the hilt in Hiccup's lap as the boy took deep panting breaths. Around thirty seconds later and Toothless arrived through the clearing dust with the spare flight pack dangling from his maw.

*What happened? Did Hiccup get hurt?!* Toothless asked in a panic and Hiccup sent a look at Cordis.

*Nothing happened, Hiccup just asked for some backup and I came* Cordis lied, not informing Toothless that if he had been just a minute late then Hiccup most likely would not be alive.

"What took you so long?" Hiccup asked curiously and confused, and Toothless moaned as he dropped the spare flight pack right in front of the dragon rider.

*A raiding dragon blew down the entire forge, and I had to dig through the wreckage to find the pack. Don't worry, all your forging equipment and projects are ok, the building's just toast* Toothless explained while Hiccup worked on the flight pack, quickly attaching all the buckles and pieces.

"Alright, add it to the pile of things needing to be fixed" Hiccup responded and activated his flight pack, the wings quickly extending and the 'thrusters' as Toothless called them activated.

*Let's go* Toothless stated and Hiccup nodded, both shooting into the air alongside Cordis, all of them flying to the fortress and meeting up with the rest of the Pax tribe.

*The raiding party is retreating! We managed to fend them off, but they got to our food stores but we managed to fend them off before they could take all our food. They took the food WE took from the Berkian's though, but not the food we had before that* Pallidus reported and both Hiccup and Toothless sighed at the same time.

"Alright, start repairs and make sure the fires are put out, don't need the entire place going up in flames" Hiccup stated and Toothless walked over a low croon.

*Hiccup, you think we could go on a flight...just the two of us? It's been a while and after this battle...i think we just need some time to think, I know I do...* Toothless whispered and Hiccup nodded before turning to the rest of the dragons.

"Toothless and I are going to go on a flight, is that alright with you guys?" Hiccup asked and the rest of the dragons nodded, Hiccup took the auto-fin off Toothless and replaced it with the normal saddle and tail fin.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back, still wearing his armor and flight pack. He put his foot in the pedal on the side of Toothless' saddle and opened the tail fin, Toothless quickly shooting into the sky and flying into the clouds.

They quickly stabilized around a good high height about an hour later, with Toothless moaning from the stress as Hiccup sighed and took his dragon-scale helmet off.

"What are we gonna do, bud? We're at war with Berk, and now the Red Death has launched an attacked against us, and she most likely won't give up until we're dead..." Hiccup mumbled slowly but surely, and Toothless sighed as he stared up at the now starting setting sun.

*I...I don't know, there's nothing we really can do...we don't have the numbers to take on the Red Death, let alone the strength to kill her. And the Berkian's won't give up, they're Vikings and Viking's are stubborn* Toothless stated and Hiccup shook his head slowly whilst laying down on Toothless' back somewhat.

"I don't know either, bud...maybe we could try and make peace with the Berkian's...oh that'll never work, they're at war with dragons and we're a tribe made up of pretty much dragons" Hiccup mumbled and Toothless lowered his head a bit.

Toothless opened his mouth to talk when suddenly, his eyes caught sight of the clouds next to him shifting as a figure emerged from the clouds and leveled out, revealing itself to be a female human in shape and size.

*Hiccup...look* Toothless stated and Hiccup looked over to his right bored only to see a human standing on the clouds, or at least that's what it looks like.

"What the..." Hiccup began as he shot upright, the human figure disappearing below the clouds as Toothless growled lowly.

"No sudden movements..." Hiccup whispered and Toothless nodded lightly, and a few seconds later a loud roar echoed out and a Stormcutter blasted up from the clouds and quickly went into a hover in front of the two.

Unlike Pallidus, this Stormcutter was colored a wood brown with a cream colored under-belly compared to Pallidus' dark blue color and a pale red underbelly.

On top of the Stormcutter, stood the human from before, who was holding a staff and looking in Hiccup's direction. The female human spun her staff in the air a few times before point it in Hiccup and Toothless' direction.

*On it!* A dragon roared from above and Toothless and Hiccup barely managed to turn around and looked before the dragon grabbed onto Hiccup and pulled him off of Toothless.

*HICCUP!?* Toothless roared in panic as he went into a freefall, the tail fin flapping uselessly in the wind as Toothless plummeted below the clouds.

"TOOTHLESSSSSSS!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless disappeared from his sight, but the dragon never answered. Hiccup started struggling and turned to the human on the Stormcutter's back.

"HEY! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!? YOU LEFT MY BEST FRIEND BACK THEIR! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN! PLEASE TURN BACK!" Hiccup yelled and then realized that the person didn't seem to be hearing him, and if the person was then they were ignoring him.

Hiccup then started struggling, trying to break free from the dragon's grip, but this dragon had a very good grip on him and was not letting go or loosening up.

Hiccup growled lowly and pressed a button on his flight pack, causing his wings to extend. He activated the thrusters, sending him flying upwards and slamming into the dragon's stomach.

Now, the dragon wasn't hurt and was only shocked and startled, but it was enough for the dragon to loosen its grip and allow Hiccup to fly away.

Hiccup quickly flew towards where Toothless had disappeared from his sight only a minute or two ago, but he didn't get far before something grabbed ahold of him and stopped him from flying anymore.

"No! TOOTHLESS!?" Hiccup yelled as another dragon used its claws to slice the straps keeping his pack on him, the device falling off and dropping down beneath the clouds.

Hiccup struggled and tried to break free from the dragon's grip, but it was no use as the dragon had a tighter grip this time and wasn't letting go.

Around five minutes later, and Hiccup was shocked as they went below the clouds to see a huge massive mountain of ICE ahead of them. They flew downwards and into one of the ice mountains many tunnels, quickly flying into a huge stone and ice cavern where the dragon finally let go and Hiccup hit the ground with a yelp and a thud.

Hiccup quickly stood upright, multiple on multiple dragons surrounding him with growls and snarls as the Stormcutter landed in the background and the human watched in interest.

Hiccup pulled out Inferno and quickly activated the flaming sword, the fire lighting up the dark cavern and catching the curiosity of the dragons. Hiccup's face turned from one of self-defense to one of curiosity as he waved the blade around in a non-threatening way, multiple dragons tilting their heads and following the blade's movements.

Inferno ran out of fuel, and the blade quickly lost fire and Hiccup retracted it into the hilt before putting the device on his armor's hip Inferno holster. Hiccup then raised out a hand while keeping a stern but not scared face as he walked closer to the slightly agitated dragons.

*I'm not a threat* Hiccup stated in dragon-speak, and multiple dragon's eyes widened. The human on top of the Stormcutter tilted her head at the human's dragon-like sounds, trying her best to understand the words.

*You can talk in dragon-speak?* A dragon asked and Hiccup nodded while staring right in the dragon's eyes.

*Yes, I can speak dragon-speak, I am a friend of dragons...not a threat...please, I need your help to rescue my best friend, Toothless* Hiccup answered and reached out a hand, the dragon slowly inching closer and closer as Hiccup took in a deep breath.

A loud thud echoed out, and Hiccup looked to his right to see that the Stormcutter's rider had dropped to the ground and was slowly walking around him.

"Who...are you? What do you want with me? Where's Toothless, the Night Fury, the dragon I was riding and talking too" Hiccup asked, making sure he didn't look too threatening to the mysterious human.

The rider twirled their staff around twice before slamming it into the ground, a dragon roared from a nearby cave and flew in with a black mass in its claws, water dripping from the dragon's body.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled and ran towards the dragon as he was dropped to the ground, Hiccup quickly wrapped his arms around Toothless as the dragon remained still.

"T-toothless...bud..." Hiccup whispered in worry as he stopped hugging the dragon, a part of him panicking that Toothless might be dead. But that panic quickly turned into relief as he saw the dragon's chest rising and falling in a rhythmic motion as Toothless shifted slightly in his sleep.

Hiccup noticed a large cut on Toothless' forehead, which was still slightly bleeding. Hiccup's guess was that when Toothless fell beneath the clouds, the dragon hit some ice or water and passed out from the impact. But that was just a best guess on Hiccup's part, as he only had a few pieces of evidence for it being true.

The Stormcutter's rider spun her staff again, causing all the nearby dragons to create some fire in their mouths and keep it their, lighting up the room as the rider approached Hiccup slowly.

"Please don't hurt him," Hiccup asked as he got in front of Toothless both protectively and worried, the rider approached a bit more and reached out a hand to touch him.

"Ummm...ahhh" Hiccup mumbled as he leaned back a bit, facing upward and thus revealing his chin and the scar on it.

The rider gasped and moved back a bit, leaning backward and staring at Hiccup in both shock and surprise.

"Hiccup? Could it be? After all these years...how is this possible?" The rider mumbled in shock and Hiccup took in a deep confused breath.

"S-should I...should I know you?" Hiccup asked confused and the rider seemed to wince, pulling back a tiny bit.

"N-no...y-you were only a baby..." The rider whispered and slowly but surely took off her helmet, revealing her to have auburn hair and slightly blue eyes.

"...but a mother never forgets..." The rider-Valka finished and Hiccup gasped while taking a step back, his eyes wide in bewilderment and shock at these words.

Valka took in a few deep breaths, thinking and looking around before turning to Hiccup and gesturing for him to follow.

"Come..." Valka whispered and ran off, Hiccup quickly shook Toothless awake and they chased after her.

* * *

Stoick the Vast smirked to himself as he stared at the fleet of ships in Berk's dock, which were being prepared to sail out and attack the Pax Tribe.

Stoick had managed to strike a deal with the Berserker's chief, Oswald. Basically, the Berkian's would be allowed to borrow the Berserker's boats and half of their soldiers in order to take out the Pax tribe, in exchange that the Berserker's would slowly but surely get paid off in gold for the borrowing.

The boat's needed to be retrofitted to fit built-in catapults and other devices, but otherwise, they would be ready in about a month and then Berk would finally travel to Dragon's Claw and wipe the Pax tribe out of existence.

Astrid was still missing, but because of the war and the effort to prepare for a battle against the Pax tribe, only Astrid's parents and Gobber were actively searching for the missing teen.

Gobber had become more distant to Stoick and the rest of Berk, often being silent in his forge and just making weapons and tools, but surprisingly Gobber had refused to work on the ships. Some said Gobber was going to turn traitor, others said he was sad over Hiccup's betrayal of Berk's way of life. But none of the Berkian's knew for certain which one was the truth.

Since Astrid was missing, Snotlout was named as temporary heir until she returned. If Astrid turned out to be dead or was never found, then Snotlout would become the permanent heir and eventually chief of Berk.

The power had gone to Snotlout's head, the very tiny possibility of him being chief had made him even more selfish and arrogant, the Twins being the only ones to hang out around him as Fishlegs now tried his hardest to avoid Snotlout.

Another rumor amongst the Berkian's was that Stoick was slowly losing his sanity, the frequent dragon raids plus the betrayal of his son and a new very dangerous enemy may have been 'too much' for the chief of Berk.

There was, in fact, evidence for this. Stoick had spent two-thirds of Berk's gold supply in the steel and wood to build more and more ships, not just to attack the Pax Tribe but to find the Nest and destroy ALL dragon kind.

Stoick even had plans to go to the mysterious 'Hidden World' and seal it up if they managed to get rid of the Pax Tribe and destroy the Nest.

Because of all this spending and preparing, Berk's total amount of gold had dropped majorly, those making more Berkian's go hungry or become poor amongst the medium sized tribe. This meant that multiple Berkian's were considering a coup to overthrow Stoick's chief status and put someone in the chief position who wasn't slowly going insane.

This coup wasn't getting far though, and only the poorest of Berkian's considered this idea and it didn't spread to the mass population of Berk, only around seven to ten people considering this idea, with only three to four committed fully to it.

Stoick, of course, wasn't paying attention to any of this. His attention was on destroying the Pax Tribe and then the Nest before making his way to the Hidden World and sealing that up if need be.

No one, the Nest nor Berk nor the Pax Tribe knew what the future would hold, but the warnings were ominous and the future looked bleak. And some people had an ominous feeling, that none of the three would make it out of the war in the same way they entered it.

* * *

 **Alright that is it for Chapter 11! I introduced Valka, set up a future weapon (The blaster device at the beginning that's half finished), and set up a future battle between the Pax Tribe and Berk. Also, I have plans to focus a bit more on Skyflier (She is gonna get some more focus in the next chapter) as well as touching a bit on Toothless and Cordis' strained relationship (Toothless has not fully accepted his father, and Cordis hasn't fully gotten used to being a father). So except that in the next chapter!**

 **With that said, Chapter 12 probably won't be ready for a while as I have to work on a few things (The plot has gone through some re-writes, so things planned have been tweaked, like Chapter 12's events), so it won't be ready at all this week or next week. Maybe before March 26th (The anniversary of HTTYD 1's release) but thats a maybe.**

 **With that said, I'll see you next time and (hopefully) much soon than before.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	12. NOTICE! This story IS CONTINUING!

**...This isn't a chapter, but more of a...notice? Yeah, that.**

 **For anyone thinking this story is dead...it isn't. It's just been on pause for a while because of three things which I am going to get in to in a moment, but the short and simple answer is, is that it is coming back (hopefully soon, no promises since I suck at promises) and will be finished (again, hopefully soon).**

 **Alright, the first reason is that I've been having major writers block in increments over late 2018 to now 2019, so I've been unable to write some fanfics (Including this one), but now I've been getting around writers block and am JUST NOW starting to write again, maybe not as much as before but still getting back to writing fanfic.**

 **The second reason is that the plot was a mess, at least from my point of view. I've been rethinking and trying to re-work the plot since Chapter 12 started turning into a mess (So much to cram in and so little time...) and I lost confidence in being able to do what I wanted in a good way. So I put it on pause, but now I've decided that I'll just use the old plot, but rework it and make the chapter work (It'll probably be over 5k words, maybe around 10k, but again no promises) so that I can FINALLY finish this story.**

 **The third reason is more personal, I lost my confidence as a writer for a few months and I just wasn't able to put pencil to paper...err...fingers to keyboard. I struggled with this for a while, and eventually got around it. Now I'm starting to write again, and should hopefully finish up a good amount of my unfinished fanfics.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out. See you in Chapter 12 (Hopefully soon).**


	13. 12: The Calm Before

**6,000+ words, I think I did good. Hopefully this is a good chapter and you guys like it.**

 **I am so sorry for the long wait, but I hope to finish this story soon, before the end of 2019 hopefully at best. I will be uploading chapters more frequently then...well, the gap that happened before this chapter, but don't expect Chapter's every single two days. I have lots of things IRL to do, and other fanfics, so this one will not be getting the same upload schedule as before (For better or for worse).**

 **But, with that out of the way! WE CAN FINALLY GET INTO CHAPTER 12! I know that's what you're all here for, and defiently not for me and this long beginning intro. So without further ado, let's get right into...**

 **Chapter Twelve: The Calm Before...**

* * *

So far, Hiccup's day had been quite a shocking one. Not only had the Red Death tried to destroy his tribe, but he had found that his mother was still alive and had been living with dragons for the past 17 years.

After a brief talk and filling Toothless in on the situation, they had followed Valka into the ice mountain's interior nest, which housed THOUSANDS of dragons, and one HUGE massive alpha dragon known as a Bewilderbeast.

After that, Valka had slowly but surely got around to talking to Hiccup, and that led to right now.

"M-may I?" Valka asked and gestured to Toothless, and Hiccup turned to the dragon.

*Is it alright with you if she touches you?* Hiccup asked in dragon-speak and Toothless nodded gently, which Valka took as a yes and quickly moved over to the dragon in order to look over the Night Fury.

*Sure, it's alright by me* Toothless stated and Valka looked Toothless over, stroking the dragon's jaw and causing him to purr lightly.

"He's beautiful! Oh, incredible! I've never seen a Night Fury before..." Valka muttered and then froze, seemingly concluding upon something from the evidence in her memory.

"Oh..." Valka whispered and Hiccup leaned forward a bit, seemingly puzzled by this sudden change in mood from curious to morbid.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, somewhat worried that maybe something was wrong with Toothless and the dragon was sick or, worse, dying.

"He might be the last of his kind...I haven't seen any Night Fury's or even heard of any beyond the Archipelago..." Valka whispered, looking downfallen that Toothless was eventually gonna die of old age without others of his kind around.

Hiccup laughed, clutching his stomach slightly as he barreled over and laughed majorly, Valka looking on in confusion and slight shock.

"Toothless isn't the last of his kind! There's another Night Fury back at where we live, the other Night Fury is Toothless' father and is named Cordis. And I'm utterly convinced that there must be a pocket of Night Fury's out their from what Cordis has t-shown me" Hiccup explained, not exactly revealing that he could talk to Dragons, he didn't need his mom thinking he was insane.

"Oh, that's good. Do you have any idea where this pocket might be?" Valka asked curiously, and Hiccup shrugged.

"Its somewhere outside the Archipelago and to the far west, that's practically all we know" Hiccup answered as a few dragons flew by with a loud gust of wind, Toothless watching the ice nest in interest and not really caring much for what Hiccup or Valka were saying.

"Have you searched for it?" Valka asked and Hiccup glanced away slightly.

"We've been kinda too busy to start searching..." Hiccup muttered and a moment of tense silence filled the air as Hiccup glanced away and Valka looked on with a confused face.

"Hiccup? You said 'where we live', your...your not living on Berk are you?" Valka asked and Hiccup slowly but surely shook his head as Toothless walked over and nuzzled Hiccup's hand slightly.

"No...We had to leave Berk when they found out about Toothless and attacked us...we founded our own dragon tribe and are currently...at war with Berk..." Hiccup whispered and Valka gasped in shock, her expression taking on the look of someone who had just figured out the world was ending.

Valka considering telling Hiccup about the warlord known as Drago, but she realized that if Hiccup's new tribe was at war with Berk, then telling him about Drago would only add more stress. She decided against telling about Drago, best that madman remains a distant secret...for now.

Plus, Drago hadn't REALLY been active in the past few years, so he wasn't that big of a problem.

"How big is your tribe? Do you need help defending yourself from Berk?" Valka asked worried and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Our tribe's small, not very big and defendable but getting constantly attacked by the Red Death and Berk" Hiccup whispered while glancing away and Valka' eyes went wide.

"THE RED DEATH?! BERK?!" Valka shouted in shock, and Hiccup just nodded while staring in the other direction, watching Toothless as the dragon was investigating a weird ice pillar.

"Yeah...the Red Death AND Berk...I know" Hiccup mumbled and Valka took in a few deep breaths.

Eventually, after thirty seconds, Toothless' head popped up between the two with a glance between the two.

*Awkward...* Toothless mumbled with a draconic whistle and Hiccup glared sternly, while Valka just stared at the black dragon.

"Not helping, bud" Hiccup stated and Toothless shrugged, Valka looking between the two before taking a deep breath.

"It's...it might not be so bad...what defenses do you have?" Valka asked and Hiccup took in a deep breath while starting to smirk.

"We got some things...it would be better if we showed you them rather then me explaining them" Hiccup stated and Valka looked a bit nervous.

"Are you sure it would be safe?" Valka asked cautiously, and Hiccup gave a look between 'seriously?' and 'it's fine'

"It's safe, probably safer than a nest made out of crackable ice," Hiccup remarked and Toothless chucked.

*Burned, plasma burned...ok, I'll stop* Toothless joked as Hiccup gave a disapproving look at the poor joke, Toothless looking a bit down in disappointed of himself.

*Yeah that could've...that joke could've been better* Toothless mumbled awkwardly.

* * *

It was just a few hours later and Hiccup, Toothless, Valka and Cloudjumper were all flying around Dragon's Claw, Hiccup pointing out each and every defense mechanism while explaining how it works.

Valka would sometimes point out something, like a small flaw here or there, but would otherwise just listen to Hiccup explain the defenses to her.

Valka started to think back on the years, how much of her son's life that she had missed. She regretted it deeply but knew that the Dragons of the Ice Nest had needed her, but she wanted to make up for the time lost NOW before it was too late.

But the only way Valka could feasibly think of doing that was having the Bewilderbeast move the entire Ice Nest to right next to Dragon's Claw, which might be a major safety risk considering that Stoick and the Red Death both knew about the location of Dragon's Claw.

Valka also thought about Stoick, about how hard she might try to slap some sense into him for doing this, if she gets the chance that is. She also wonders if this would have happened at all if she had returned years earlier...

"Mom? Mom?! MOM!" Hiccup yelled loudly and Valka was snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that they had been hovering in the same spot for a few minutes straight.

"Oh sorry...just...thinking" Valka mumbled and glanced down at Cloudjumper, who hummed in concern. Valka looked back up and saw Hiccup giving a look of sympathy.

"Yeah, I...I do that too, it's very easy to get lost in your head when you're just flying around and thinking" Hiccup mentioned and Toothless warbled with a nod of the head.

*Same here* Toothless remarked and Hiccup remembered he still had to tell his Mom about the fact that he could talk to Dragons, and he had to do it while not sounding like a crazed mad-man.

Yep, easy.

Hiccup quickly decided that THAT bag of fish could wait until later, when they currently weren't around a thousand feet above the ground and where a Human who just fainted falling from this height would not survive, even if caught they would still have injuries from the sudden stop.

Yeah, it could wait. It could wait...for a good while.

"Hiccup...son..." Valka began with a nervous look and a frown on her face, as is she was thinking really hard about something. Hiccup looked confused and Toothless tilted his head slightly, Valka looked sorta similar to how Hiccup looked when HE was nervous about something life-changing.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked and Valka took a deep breath as if choosing her next words very carefully.

"I know...I haven't been there for you for...seventeen years...but I want to make up for it, now and for the years I missed...will you give me a chance?" Valka asked with a nervous look, and Hiccup took in a deep breath with a sigh.

"I don't know...with everything going on, with all the threats and the Tribe and...I don't know if I can do it..." Hiccup whispered slightly hoarse.

Valka looked down like a kicked puppy but immediately looked up in shock at Hiccup's next words.

"...But...I guess I can give it try, what's the worse that could happen?" Hiccup remarked and Toothless whistled slightly, in a draconic way that made Hiccup's ears ring a bit.

*Never say 'whats the worse that could happen' as it immediately makes the WORST actually HAPPEN, its called karma and trust me that it can be a bitch sometimes* Toothless stated and Hiccup lightly smacked the Night Fury on the neck, mainly because of the swear word.

"You'll...you'll give me a chance?" Valka asked and Hiccup nodded with a sad smile, a look of thought in the seventeen-year old's eyes.

"Sure, I mean, why wouldn't I? I mean, it wouldn't be setting the best example for a certain someone also dealing with accepting a parent" Hiccup remarked sarcastically and Toothless winced slightly, his wings tensing slightly as he glided a bit closer to the ground.

"Well...what now? I...I don't want to have us both traveling back and forth from each other, but I don't know how to move the Bewilderbeast and the Ice Nest here..." Valka mumbled and Hiccup hummed for a moment, and then Toothless purred slightly.

*Mention your map, the Ice Nest doesn't have to be RIGHT next to Dragon's Claw* Toothless whispered and Hiccup nodded, snapping his fingers as he came to the same conclusion.

"Why don't we just move the Ice Nest somewhere CLOSE instead of right NEXT to Dragon's Claw? Putting it right next to Dragon's Claw would be putting it RIGHT in the line of fire, whether or not that fire comes now or in the future" Hiccup brought up and Valka hummed.

"But how would we know which island would work for the Ice Nest? I don't exactly know this area..." Valka asked and Hiccup smirked, he had the map for this exact purpose.

"I have a map with the surrounding islands on it, a lot of them uninhabited...what if we moved the Ice Nest to one of those islands?" Hiccup brought up and Valka nodded, the logic worked and it would keep the Nest mostly safe.

"I'd just live on Dragon's Claw and travel to the new location of the Ice Nest when needed, considering it won't be TOO far from Dragon's Claw" Valka brought up with a nod, and then took in a deep breath.

"But now comes the matter of convincing the Bewilderbeast to move the Ice Nest...I just don't know how we're gonna do that..." Valka brought up and Toothless hummed.

*Tell her we got this* Toothless stated with a purr, giving that look that even Valka could tell what he meant.

"I think Toothless knows that he and I got this, you just worry about using my map to find an island for the new Ice Nest" Hiccup stated and Valka nodded.

"Shall we get to it?" Valka asked and Hiccup nodded, pointing at the forge in the middle of Dragon's Claw.

"My map is in there, right on the wall when you go through the door. Toothless and I will go back to the Ice Nest and have a talk with the Bewilderbeast" Hiccup brought up and before flying away, made Toothless stop.

"Hey, you do know that with you living on Dragon's Claw and being a member of the village, Toothless is technically gonna be your Chief...don't ask why we chose this way of leadership" Hiccup brought up and Valka laughed.

"I've lived with Dragons for a while now, I think a Night Fury bossing me around won't be too much of a problem" Valka brought up and both groups flew off in separate directions, Valka and Cloudjumper getting the map as Hiccup and Toothless went back to the Ice Nest.

* * *

Convincing and moving the Bewilderbeast and all the dragons of the Ice Nest was, in fact, easier than they anticipated. Thanks to the fact that Toothless is a Night Fury/Plasma Wing, and said species is highly regarded amongst Dragon kind as one of the few 'Alpha' species.

So when you had one member of an 'Alpha species' talking to another, it made conversations and convincing a lot easier.

The actual move was a lot harder, first, the Bewilderbeast and the thousands of Dragons had to exit the Nest, which took until nightfall.

Then, in what was possibly a smart move, the Bewilderbeast used his size to completely destroy the old Ice Nest, leaving no trace behind for Dragon Hunters to know that there were once Dragons their.

The move took all night, with a few stops along the way for food, water, bathroom breaks, and small cat-naps. Toothless would sometimes take naps high in the sky, making sure to keep himself from plummeting to the ground as he napped.

When they finally got to around the area of Dragon's Claw, the sun was rising and Valka had already chosen an island, one just thirty minutes from Dragon's Claw and already perfect for an Ice Nest.

Building the new Ice Nest took until around midday, all four assisting in the Bewilderbeast's work. Once the Ice Nest was done, each and every Dragon start settling in, getting their 'spot' and starting to settle down for the long run.

Valka decided to stay at the Ice Nest for a few days, just to help the Dragons settle in and get used to it. But after that time was up, she would move to Dragon's Claw (Cloudjumper would as well, he wasn't leaving Valka's side).

This time gave Hiccup and Toothless the necessary time needed to build Valka and Cloudjumper a hut, as well as warm the rest of Dragon's Claw' population to the idea of another Human and a new Dragon being around.

Most of them took the news well, other (Medicus) grumbled a bit but otherwise were ok with it. Skyflier was curious, and begged for Toothless to tell more about 'Hiccup's mama' but the Night Fury wisely choose not to enter an hour-long session of Skyflier wanting info and him HAVING to answer.

Valka and Cloudjumper's hut was built quickly, designed to handle one Human and one Stormcutter. Toothless also started making the Dragons who managed food and water to bump up the supplies per month in order to handle two more people.

Toothless considered cutting back the rations for Dragon Claw' one and only prisoner but knew he would get hell from Hiccup for it, so decided it wasn't worth his time to try and reduce Astrid's meals.

Also, the defenses were upgraded a tiny bit, things were tweaked here and there while the overall wall is upgraded to have an internal trap. If someone was to try and climb it from the exterior, spikes would come out from the wall and stab them.

Yeah, Toothless might have been the one that came up with that idea and took it a BIT too far...

Eventually, the time was up and Valka and Cloudjumper flew into the village, Hiccup and Toothless both going up to meet them, all of them excited.

"See you finally finished up at the Ice Nest, how are they doing?" Hiccup asked and Valka shrugged.

"They're alright, they did take the move as a good thing. But you do NOT want to know how many of them fought for the best sleeping spots in the Nest..." Valka mumbled as they walked towards her hut, and then Skyflier ran up, skidding to a stop right in front of Valka.

*Hello, Hiccup's mama!* Skyflier shouted happily and nuzzled Valka's hand, and Toothless gave a look.

*Skyflier, we've talked about this, we don't go up and nuzzle people without permission and first introducing ourselves...the only exception to this rule is Hiccup* Toothless stated in a stern manner, giving that scolding look as Skyflier nodded and moved back a bit, while Hiccup gave a look at the last comment.

*Sorry sire...* Skyflier mumbled with the same look a child often has when scolded by a parent, and Valka gave a look between the two.

"Is the fledgling his..." Valka began and Hiccup took in a deep breath before speaking.

"She isn't Toothless' biological offspring, no. It's sorta...like adoption. Skyflier's family was killed, and we ended up stumbling upon her. Skyflier believes Toothless is her sire, and sometimes Toothless seems to believe he's her Dad...it's weird sometimes..." Hiccup explained in a whispered, and Valka had an 'oooh' face before nodding.

Skyflier eventually slowly but surely approached Valka, and seemed to give a small hum. Skyflier slightly nodded and gave Valka a look of curiosity.

*I'm Skyflier, I've heard a lot about you, especially that your Hiccup's long lost mama* Skyflier purred and Valka scratched Skyflier slightly on the jaw, causing the dragon to purr loudly.

"She's awfully curious, isn't she?" Valka remarked and Toothless rolled his eyes, seemingly exhausted at the mention of Skyflier's curiosity.

*You don't know the half of it* Toothless states, but even though Valka doesn't understand Toothless' word, she gets what he means through his look and body language.

*Hey Skyflier, how about you and I go play with that fur vest you like, I think Hiccup and Valka have some...things, to discuss* Toothless remarked and Skyflier ran off with a shout of glee and excitement that only a fledgling could make.

*Beat you their!* Skyflier yelled back and Toothless looked shocked before a bit stumped.

*Hey! You get back here!* Toothless yelled somewhat fakely as he ran after Skyflier, giving a small chuckle and a look to Hiccup as he ran out of view.

Hiccup and Valka, along with Cloudjumper, stood their silently as they tried to figure out what to do next. Hiccup took in a deep breath and then looked over a Valka and Cloudjumper' hut.

"I should show you two where you'll be staying, come..." Hiccup said with a nod, the two following as he leads them over to the hut, showing it off with a wave of his hands.

"Its the standard hut, but adapted for a human and a dragon. It's mostly furnished except for a few rooms, those rooms are stuff where you have to decide what you want in them and I'll make the furniture for it" Hiccup explained and Valka nodded, Cloudjumper purring a bit.

*We'll be alright* Cloudjumper stated, probably one of the few times he had spoken since having met Hiccup and Toothless.

"It's alright, son, we'll get settled in and then go meet the neighbors," Valka stated and Hiccup nodded, stepping back a bit as the two went over to the hut.

"Well...I'm gonna go find finish up some projects I got going in the forge, so if you need me that's where I'll be" Hiccup explained and both Valka and Cloudjumper nodded, and as Hiccup turned he stopped and looked back.

"Also, watch out for Medicus, he can be a grouch sometimes. Oh, and Cordis too, he has Toothless' sarcasm but times by ten...no wonder, Toothless gets it from him..." Hiccup told them sarcastically while muttering the last bit before then walking off to the forge.

* * *

After getting set up and fully settled into their new hut, Valka and Cloudjumper both went off in opposite directions to meet and get to know the other members of the Pax Tribe, one by one.

There was only one Dragon she had not yet met, and that was Cordis. Cordis was either fishing for the tribe, or TRYING to talk to Toothless, or cleaning up a mess Skyflier made. But Cordis was ALWAYS busy, but now he was just sitting and eating a small meal.

So, Valka slowly approached the Night Fury, who was paying attention to her but not showing it as he chowed down on a big pile of cod and salmon.

"You must be Cordis. Hiccup told me you were Toothless' father" Valka brought up and Cordis sighed at the last few words, rolling his eyes.

*If only my son wasn't being a pain in the ass and closing himself off from me...* Cordis mumbled with a roll of his eyes, being somewhat sarcastic even when TRYING to be serious.

"I'll take that as a yes" Valka mumbled and they both stood there silently, and eventually Valka spoke up with a slight fake caught.

"I want to thank you, for protecting my son. I was gonna thank your son as well for doing the same, but Hiccup said not to 'give him an ego'" Valka stated and Cordis nodded, and then less than ten seconds later Toothless landed nearby and started scolding Skyflier for breaking a hut's wall.

*Speak of the Toothless and he appears...I...I gotta go talk to him...* Cordis mumbled and paced off, Valka also going off to go fly with Cloudjumper.

Cordis stumbled up to Toothless, who had just finished with Skyflier, who was now helping fix the hut she had broken. Toothless sighed and turned away, only to catch eyes with Cordis.

Toothless was practically a statue for exactly six long brutal seconds, those six seconds drilling in how awkward it truly was between them. Toothless eventually coughed and nodded.

*H-hey D-D-S-Sire* Toothless mumbled out awkwardly, trying his best to avoid direct eye contact with him out of awkwardness and slight fear.

*Hey son* Cordis answered, trying to meet Toothless' eyes but failing. Eventually, Cordis sighed and looked down, taking a deep breath and then continuing.

*How's your day going?* Cordis asked with slight curiosity and a bit of awkward tension, while Toothless just looked away and gave an awkward croon.

*Ok...* Toothless mumbled, still avoiding eye contact as Cordis sighed and looked down at the ground, and Cordis took a deep breath.

*Son, please, just tell me...are you alright?* Cordis asked and Toothless nodded, a frown on his face and a look in his eyes that said he wasn't alright.

*Yep, totally alright here* Toothless stated and then took a deep breath, glancing around before getting up from his sitting position and faking a movement of his ear flap.

*I think I heard Hiccup calling me, I'll...we'll...I got to go...* Toothless practically word-vomited before running off, leaving Cordis sitting there in the dust and sighing.

*Hiccup definitely isn't calling him* Cordis mumbled with a roll of his eyes, he could hear just as well as Toothless and if Hiccup had actually called, then Cordis would have heard it.

But, well, it wasn't like Toothless hadn't done this before. He had done it a total of twenty-one times, Cordis counting each and every time and the aftermath of each just making Cordis more desperate.

Cordis wanted so desperately to get past the awkwardness and get to that point where Toothless would call him dad or sire without slightly wincing, or having a bit of pain in his eyes left over from his past.

If Cordis could get his hands on his brother for what he did to his son, he would personally give his brother enough hell to make the actual hell look like a happy vacation.

Meanwhile, just a few hundred feet away, Toothless choked down a few painful sobs as he took deep breaths and made sure he didn't look like he had held back unbearable emotions of regret and pain.

* * *

It had been just a few weeks since Valka had moved in, but now she was helping Hiccup and Toothless in the forge with one of the more...dangerous projects. The device that focused exploding Dragon Crystals into a beam.

Thankful, Hiccup could talk to Toothless like he normally did, thanks to the fact that Hiccup had told Valka about the language of Dragons and being able to speak it. Valka was, at first, shocked...but eventually, she accepted it as she had long suspected that the dragons had a language.

Toothless and Hiccup knew a lot, and the device nearly functioned. But there were just two main issues that they didn't have the knowledge to fix.

The first issue was that the device could not focus the exploding Dragon Crystal's into an actual beam, they always exploded outwards and damaged the ammo chamber.

The second issue was that the device had no proper way of throttling the power that the crystals outputted since they required a good sized crystal to fit in the chamber, and by their observations, the bigger the crystal the stronger and bigger the explosion.

The device was one major safety hazard for one small reason, the explosion when it goes through a special crystal lens in the barrel becomes strong enough to pierce and even melt Dragon Scales.

This meant that Toothless nor any other Dragon could be near the exploding device if it were to go wrong, and neither could Hiccup in his Dragon-Scale armor. They had to test it from behind a special thick metal wall for protection.

But, with Valka's help, they managed to fix the first issue. Valka had seen a special type of weaponry in some far away land that somewhat functioned similarly. Valka managed to figure out that with a special curve and holding system in the barrel, the heat and energy would be forced into the barrel in a straight beam.

Unfortunately, the second issue was a lot harder. They thought about trying to have it to where the device would only allow a certain amount of the energy to escape, but it would always melt through the components meant to throttle it.

This also presented a new issue, knockback. Unless you were very strong or the device was firmly planted to the ground with a base, it would knock its user back at LEAST thirty feet.

So, to fix this knockback issue, the device had a built-in retractable stand that could be stabbed into the ground in order to fix the knockback issue. It was retractable in case the device had to be used in the air, and could not be planted into the ground.

So, as they finally finished up the new version, Skyflier came along to help Hiccup, Toothless, Valka, and Cloudjumper test it.

Hiccup stabbed the device's base into the ground, three separate pieces of the base also going into the ground automatically thanks to gears.

They were in the middle of the forest, and are gonna try and use the device to take down a tree. If the device worked, they would build a bigger version to put on the walls as a defense.

"Alright, the device is ready, now all we need to do is put in the crystal and fire it" Hiccup stated and all of them nodded, Valka went and crouched down next to a large metal cube and opened it from a top hatch, revealing a few crystals inside it.

Valka grabbed a pair of special tongs and used them to pick up one of the crystals, slowly moving it over to the device and then putting it in the firing chamber. Hiccup closed the firing chamber and Toothless did a final look-over of the device.

*Yep, it looks ready* Toothless stated and stepped back, moving over to go stand behind a tree, he wasn't getting caught in an explosion if something went wrong.

Hiccup and Valka both moved over to the huge tree Toothless was behind and hid next to him, and Hiccup poked his head out from the side.

"Cloudjumper, please make sure that if this DOES end in disaster, the other dragons are ready to help clean up our mess," Hiccup remarked and Cloudjumper rolled his eyes before taking off and flying up into the sky, getting a good distance overhead.

"Skyflier, you get to have some fun. You get to pull the trigger using your claw, and then get the HELL out of the way, got it?" Hiccup asked and Skyflier nodded with a bright look in her eyes.

*And Skyflier, if you get killed, I'll feel like a dumbass and nobody wants that, so please...don't die* Toothless stated sarcastically, but everybody could see the serious look in Toothless' eyes, at the thought of losing someone close to him.

*Alright, sire* Skyflier remarked and then went over to the device, she raised one of her talons and put it against the trigger before pulling it. Once the trigger was pulled, she had exactly eight seconds before it fires, so she used said eight seconds to run over to Toothless and hide behind him.

The device hummed as a bright blue glow emerged from the barrel, and then BAM! A large beam of energy shot out from the device's barrel and hit the target tree with a large bang, the entire top of the tree shooting off and falling to the ground with a thud.

Slowly but surely, they all emerged from behind the tree as Cloudjumper landed. Hiccup went over to the now stump of the tree and looked at the burned top, which was glowing with a dim blue glow as it sizzled.

"I think...we can classify this as a success," Hiccup said proudly, and he went over to Toothless and hugged him, before giving Valka a hug as well. Skyflier nuzzled Toothless, who nuzzled back.

*Did you guys burn down the forest or did it work out?* Cordis asked as he flew in from above, hovering above. Toothless immediately tensed and looked up at Cordis, avoiding eye contact.

*I-it worked, nothing w-went wrong* Toothless mumbled and Hiccup nodded, also glancing at Toothless worried as he saw how the Night Fury was acting in response to seeing his father.

*Alright!* Cordis yelled and flew away, heading back to go fishing. Toothless slowly but surely stumbled away from the group and the device, heading towards the beach in a daze.

Skyflier noticed and followed slowly behind, Hiccup moved to follow but Valka stopped him.

"Let Skyflier try first...then if she fails in getting through to him, then you can try. But let her try first" Valka brought up and Hiccup slowly but surely nodded, the two following slowly behind but keeping distance, just watching them.

Toothless eventually stopped right at the edge of the forest, sitting down and looking at the beach, and the exposed ocean that wasn't covered by a protective wall. Toothless often came here when he was tired of things, or just needed to think.

Skyflier slowly but surely approached, Toothless let one tear drop down his face before he noticed Skyflier, and then quickly hid it.

*Oh, Skyflier! I...ummm...I'm just sitting here, thinking* Toothless mumbled with a small draconic sniffle, his eyes slowly going from watery to normal. Skyflier approached and sat down next to her adoptive sire, the smaller fledgling contrasting to the thirty-year-old Night Fury.

*What's wrong, sire? Is it grand-sire?* Skyflier asked and Toothless sighed, taking a deep breath as he kept his gaze on the ocean.

*Yeah, sorta. It's just, hard. I thought I knew who my sire was, but he isn't. And now that I've got a...better sire, it's hard to look at my real sire without remembering...bad things the other sire did* Toothless explained while trying not to use words that a fledgling shouldn't have to know.

*Well, maybe you should get to know your new sire's personality, focus on the differences from the old one instead of the similarities* Skyflier stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world, and Toothless took a deep breath.

*I just...I don't want to worry him with my problems...* Toothless mumbled and Skyflier gave a curious look.

*Maybe you not telling him IS worrying him?* Skyflier brought up and Toothless hummed, looking back at the ocean with a small sad smile as he thought about it.

*Maybe your right...when did you get so knowledgable?* Toothless asked curiously and Skyflier gave a look, the look that fledglings use when they want something.

*Knowledge comes at a price, and I think a whole pile of salmon would do* Skyflier remarked and Toothless' eyes widened in fake surprise as he gave an actual genuine smile.

*Now that...that is extortion, and what's the rule?* Toothless stated and Skyflier seemed to try to ignore it, only to give in.

*No extorting or blackmail, unless it's for getting Hiccup to give belly rubs* Skyflier and Toothless both said at the same time and Toothless slowly smiled and got up, using his paw to tap Skyflier's shoulder.

*Come on, fledgling, you'll be getting your fish* Toothless stated and he and Skyflier quickly walked off, Skyflier not flying to respect Toothless' choice and disability to not fly without Hiccup.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Hiccup was ranting to Valka.

"How come I'm the only exception to that rule?" Hiccup asked and Valka just gave a look, that look that screams 'you know you like it and are just pretending not to, so just stop kidding yourself'.

* * *

It was only one week later when Valka announced that some of the Dragons at the Ice Nest got injured in a fight and that she had to go on a three-day vacation to go help them and patch them up.

Hiccup, of course, was slightly shocked that Valka was already going to the Ice Nest, but Hiccup could understand the reason and agreed that those Dragons would need help if their wounds were bad or, worse, infected.

Valka left two days later, with plans that once she was back she would help Hiccup and Toothless design a bigger version of the 'beam gun' as Hiccup called it, the bigger version designed to go on the walls and replace some of the catapults.

It was the next day when Hiccup and Toothless flew up to the top of the mountain fortress, finding a spot and choosing to sit down. They had gotten a small but rare break from their duty's, and had decided to spend that time up on the top of the mountain.

It was, after all, the best view on the entire island. You could even see the Dragon's Claw sea-stacks in the far distance and the sunsets...Berk's sunsets were beautiful, but Dragon's Claw' sunsets were something else entirely, like a Viking viewing Odin himself.

When the sunset, the sky would turn a brilliant mix of purple and dark blue and orange, with the sun slowly fading out of few as the orange shifted to almost red and the purple turned to black as the night sky set it, the last light leaving the mountain-top as the sun just barely disappeared below the horizon.

Unfortunately, it wasn't sundown yet, so Hiccup and Toothless decided to just sit and talk to each other. The view was still excellent, but they had so much on their minds that they just couldn't focus on it.

"How long do we have left till Berk has its fleet again?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed, glancing up at the cloudless sky with a sad look.

*At least five months, maybe six at max. But who knows at this rate? We wouldn't be able to get close enough to Berk to see and get a clue of how long we've got* Toothless brought up and Hiccup sighed, looking down at the stone that they both sat on, curled up together and just relaxing.

"You know, of all the crazy things I excepted to happen in life, shooting down and becoming brothers with a Night Fury was not one of them. Neither was finding my long lost and thought dead mother or going to war with my former tribe..." Hiccup mumbled as he let the past two years settle in fully.

*Same here, never thought I'd have a Human as a brother, or that I'd have my own pack that wasn't controlled by a cannibal the size of a mountain* Toothless remarked and both just chuckled at the same time, but it was an honest chuckle and not a sad one.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything, honestly. Giving up a tribe that hated me to have a tribe that actually likes me, and to have you as my brother...I wouldn't take it back..." Hiccup stated and Toothless rolled his eyes.

*You know my answer, anything is better than living with a cannibal. And you're the best sibling ever, you always fall for a guilty trip...* Toothless remarked with a sarcastic comment and with a chuckle, and Hiccup was indignant.

"I do not! I am not...gulibal..." Hiccup mumbled while glancing away, only to spot something and then get up from his curled up position against Toothless' belly.

*Hiccup, what's wrong? I didn't mean it, I was just being sarcastic-* Toothless began but couldn't finish as he got up and spotted what Hiccup was staring at with intensity.

Thirty...no, forty ships, all of them barring the Berk crest and coming closer to Dragon's Claw with each and every passing second.

*My gods...* Toothless whispered as both he and Hiccup's hearts dropped, each ship was filled with around fifteen Berkians and a ton of weapons and stuff to destroy.

And they both knew the Berkian's wouldn't leave until either the Pax Tribe was dead and gone, or if they were defeated.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter, it took a lot to make and I hope it was worth the wait. As for anyone wondering why I say 'beam of energy' for the "Beam Gun", it's because Viking's haven't learned about radiation yet. Yes, it is radiation (Hinted at because of the glow), but don't worry, the leftover radiation isn't enough to hurt anyone, but the radiation in the beam...well, that's a different story.**

 **Also, I hope I did the characters right from the previous chapters, I had to RE-READ my own story because my memory was faulty (I don't know whether that's my fault or the fanfic's). Also, if the timing of seventeen years is off, I tried my best to keep up the jumbled time line I've got going...**

 **The next chapter, which is Chapter 13 and is titled "...The Storm", will hopefully be out soon. But I've learned my lesson, no promises I cannot keep or don't have a good chance of keeping. This chapter will...come out whenever its done. Yes, I know I left you on a cliff-hanger, but at least its not Half-Life 2 Episode 2 level cliffhanger (If you've played HL2 EP2, you know what I mean).**

 **But for now, I hope you all continue to stick with this story, and please leave a review with feedback.**  
 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	14. 13: The Storm

**Alright! Hey guys! I'm back and with Chapter 13!**

 **Now, I just want to say this, THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER or THE FINAL BATTLE, it is really the...mid-point to the story, we still got some stuff to go through to get to the final battle, which I will not spoil nor talk about much more until its upcoming.**

 **Also, I kinda realized that considering when HTTYD would be set, Vikings wouldn't know the word 'gun', but...well, I'm gonna take some creative liberty, its my own unique universe so I'll just state guns were invented a bit earlier in this timeline and Valka has seen one and knows about them, and has now told Hiccup (That probably won't come up in story).**

 **As for this Chapter, I'm sorry its a bit smaller then normal, but this Chapter is pretty much entirely a battle chapter. But with that said, let's get right into...**

 **Chapter Thirteen: ...The Storm**

* * *

For a few long seconds, both Hiccup and Toothless stood there and stared at the ships as they got closer...and closer...and closer. Too close.

Hiccup and Toothless were both snapped out over their 'statue' state and immediately went into panic and defense mode, Hiccup jumped onto Toothless' back and snapped the tail fin open, and Toothless immediately took off into the air in a glide down to the ground.

*WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! GET INTO POSITION! REPEAT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!* Toothless roared at the top of his lungs, each and everybody who was close enough to hear immediately tensed up and ran towards where they were landing.

Toothless landed with a thud, and Hiccup quickly got off his back and looked at the small crowd in front of them. Skyflier was terrified, Cordis was tense, and everybody else was ready to fight and defend their home.

"Medicus, I need you to fly to the Ice Nest and get Valka and Cloudjumper, and possibly some backup. Arbor, Pallidus, I want you two to get in a position near the top of the defending wall, shoot ANYWAY that gets past the defenses" Hiccup began and all three nodded, Medicus immediately taking to the air and flying towards the Ice Nest.

"Skyflier, I want you to control the automatic defenses from the fortress, that way you'll be able to help AND be safe" Hiccup stated and Skyflier nodded, and then Hiccup turned to Cordis.

"You're coming with us, we're going to act as a fire in the sky, shooting at anyone that shows any signs of breaching the defenses" Hiccup stated and Cordis nodded before taking to the air, and Hiccup turned to Toothless.

Toothless nudged Hiccup and then forced the boy to look him in the eyes, giving a serious look.

*Hiccup, I know you don't like it, but we may have to kill them...I know, it sucks, but remember that you're not seeking out to hurt them, you're just defending yourself and your...our home* Toothless stated and Hiccup sighed, nodding with a look of acceptance in his eyes.

*Alright, get to the forge and grab your gear, I'll go make sure the prisoner is secure* Toothless stated and Hiccup nodded, running off but stopping before he was out of hearing range, and he turned back.

"Should I bring the beam device?!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless shook his head from where he was standing, that would be a bad idea, a REALLY bad one.

*No! It's too untested and could get one of us killed!* Toothless yelled back and Hiccup nodded before running off to the forge, quickly slipping into his armor and grabbing Inferno along the way before running back to Toothless.

Hiccup quickly got onto Toothless' saddle, putting his feet in the stirrups and opening the tail fin. Toothless quickly fanned out his wings and pumped them very hard, sending both of them up high into the air.

Toothless quickly leveled out at a high height, settling into a glide just a few hundred feet from Cordis. Toothless and Cordis both started blasting at the ships just as they reached the shore, multiple Vikings ducking and hiding behind crates.

After both Night Fury's ran out of shots, the Viking's quickly poured off their boats, gathering in a line as Stoick took the forefront.

"Scale the wall!" Stoick yelled and all of the Viking's charged forward, about twenty were on the wall when the spikes shot out from it and inpailed them right through the chest.

"Stop! STOP!" Stoick yelled and everybody stopped running at the wall, the spikes retracted and the corpses hit the ground with a thud.

Stoick quickly turned to the few Vikings on the ships grabbing the catapults and rams and quickly started assisting them.

"Set up the catapults and rams! NOW! If we can climb it, we'll go THROUGH it!" Stoick commanded and each and every Viking started setting up the catapults as all of the Dragons on the wall shot fire at them.

The Vikings used shields to block it, but it only lasted so long before both the Dragons ran out of shots and the shields broke. Meanwhile, Skyflier activated the defenses from the main fortress and aimed one of the wall catapults at one of the ships.

The catapult fired, the huge boulder taking out one of the ships containing a large amount of the catapults. But this didn't stop Stoick from taking one of the rams and starting to use it to put a dent in the front gate of the wall.

Stoick rammed the gate three times while the rest of the Vikings set up the catapults and aimed them at the damaged part of the gate, while the Dragons on the wall regained their shots.

Just as the Dragons got their shots back, Stoick jumped back from the wall and raised his hand into the air, making a fist. Before they could fire, the Viking's launched the catapults and all of the boulders hit the front gate, taking it down in one go.

*Shit!* Toothless cursed as he and Cordis both glided away, the Vikings who had bows using them to fire arrows at them. The arrows just barely missed, eventually ending up hitting the ground far below.

"What do we do know?!" Hiccup asked as the Vikings started pouring through the hole in the wall, the Dragons that were on the wall now gliding over to the base of the mountain fortress, a good distance from the Vikings where they started firing off their shots.

*Everyone! Retreat into the fortress! It'll hold!* Toothless screeched and all of the Dragons retreated into the forests as the Vikings started fires and sent entire huts and buildings up in flames.

Toothless glided up to the top of the fortress and landed, Hiccup jumping off his back and going over to the edge to look down at the Vikings below, as well as the fires.

The fire started spreading to the forge, and as it did, it just so happened to hit the supply of mini-bombs Hiccup had, all of them exploding at once causing the entire forge to blow, and for all of the barrels of fuel for Inferno to go flying in multiple directions.

One of the barrels hit the fortress, the barrel exploding and causing that secure wall to suddenly crack and become a whole lot LESS secure, as well as causing the entire fortress to shake.

"Damn it! How long do we have until Medicus gets back with my Mom and backup?" Hiccup asked as he backed up from the edge, and Toothless gave a shrug and a look.

*In the unlikely event that they don't kill us first, about half an hour* Toothless stated as the entire fortress shook again, another barrel exploding nearby.

"We don't need to fight them, we just need to distract them long enough!" Hiccup yelled over the sounds of Viking battle cries which started to grow in volume and intensity.

*I got an idea! But it's a bad one and...your not gonna like it...* Toothless brought up and Hiccup gave a look.

"We could very well die right now, any bad idea is the best idea we've got right about now. Shoot" Hiccup stated and Toothless took a deep breath.

*I was thinking about using myself as a distraction, making the famous whistling noise with my wings that gets them scared, and flying over them a few times. But...you won't be on my back* Toothless explained and Hiccup gave one look that was a mix between seriously and really.

"You're right, that's a REALLY bad idea" Hiccup mumbled and Toothless gave a look one.

*It's all we got, unless you do have a death wish...which wouldn't surprise me considering...well...* Toothless stated and Hiccup sighed, finally giving in and nodding.

"Alright, alright, now how is this idea gonna buy us time?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded while peeking over the edge, the Vikings were getting close to getting through the wall, they had maybe a minute or two at max.

*I'll lead them out through the broken gate, down the beach, and into the forest. When I do, you and the other dragons will seal the hole in the gate with...anything they CAN'T move or that would require lots of time to move* Toothless stated and Hiccup sighed, moving over to Toothless' saddle and pulling a hidden small lever on it, locking the tail fin in an open position.

Toothless was confused at this lever's existence, but Hiccup quickly explained.

"After Valka moved in, I realized that we may not have time to get you the auto-fin for battle when a battle DID happen, so I installed a locking mechanism in the tail fin. It'll allow you to fly and glide, but you won't be easily maneuverable" Hiccup explained and Toothless nodded, quickly running to the edge of the mountain and jumping.

Toothless let himself fall for a few seconds before snapping out his wings and started to glide at an angle which caused his wings to produce their famous whistle, and Toothless prepared a pretty large plasma blast.

"NIGHT FURY GET DOWN!" One of the Vikings yelled and they all ducked, a plasma blast striking the ground and causing a few Vikings to be knocked back.

Stoick got up and watched as the clear as day Night Fury flew towards the gate, his anger grew and he pointed his hammer at the dragon.

"Follow it!" Stoick yelled and all of them started chasing after Toothless, firing arrows and throwing things at the Night Fury, who could barely dodge.

Meanwhile, Cordis landed on top of the mountain next to Hiccup, staring at Toothless in bewilderment as the Night Fury lead the Vikings out onto the beaches.

*What's he doing?! He's gonna get himself killed!* Cordis yelled and Hiccup took a deep breath, his helmet still on and making him look truly terrifying.

"He's acting as a distraction. Cordis, get the rest of the dragons to grab any piece of big debry. Use it to plug up the area where the gate used to be!" Hiccup explained and Cordis nodded, shaking his head a bit.

*And hopefully my son doesn't get himself killed* Cordis remarked and Hiccup shook his head, sighing.

"Hope so too..." Hiccup mumbled before Cordis flew off to get the other Dragons, quickly getting to work and starting to plug the hole with bits of huts and destroyed buildings.

Meanwhile, Toothless glided up to the top of a very tall tree, which he quickly grabbed onto it and made his way from tree to tree before an arrow flew right past his head, hitting a branch nearby.

*Okay, too close! TOO CLOSE!* Toothless yelled and leaped, multiple arrows flying past him as he hit the nearby tree and latched on it with his claws.

Toothless quickly made his way again from tree to tree, heading through the forest quickly and then leaping on top of a tree overlooking that hut that Hiccup and he had stumbled upon a long while back.

*Well, that's a blast from the past* Toothless remarked only for an arrow to hit the tree that he was sitting in.

*Too much of a blast! TOO MUCH!* Toothless yelped as he leaped again and again from tree to tree, his heart pounding in his chest as he struggled to latch onto each tree.

Toothless eventually spotted the wall up-ahead, and he made his way through the trees and eventually, managed to jump over the wall and land within its safety with a loud echoing thud.

"Grhhhh...shit! It was a diversion! Back to the gate!" Stoick yelled as he realized what was going on, and they quickly started RUNNING back to the gate.

Toothless glided over to the now plugged up the gate, right when the last remaining pieces of debris were set in place as a block. The dragons had already burned the Viking Catapults and rams, turning them to ash.

*We just finished, it should take them at least twenty minutes to get through this* Pallidus explained and Toothless nodded, Hiccup landing nearby thanks to his wing-pack.

"Toothless, you didn't get shot!" Hiccup said with a hint of sarcasm, and Toothless gave a 'really?' look at the sarcastic joke.

*It wasn't as funny from my perspective* Toothless mumbled as the Vikings just barely reached the gate, and started pounding on the debris and stuff.

Meanwhile, Skyflier landed nearby and ran up, nuzzling Toothless in fear.

*Don't worry, it should work* Toothless stated and Skyflier nodded, moving back and taking deep breaths. Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Stoick growled and turned to his fellow Vikings.

"Launch me and a few others over the wall" Stoick stated and quickly gathered up a shield and his Warhammer, he went over to the wall and a few Vikings pick him, Gobber, Spitelout, and a few others up and launched them over the wall.

Stoick landed right on Arbor' head, his weight causing Arbor's head to slam into the ground and right into some debry, knocking her out.

Stoick then used his Warhammer to hit Pallidus in the face, knocking him out as Hiccup, Toothless, Skyflier, and Cordis backed up and prepared to fight.

Meanwhile, Gobber and Spitelout ran into the forest and freed Astrid, handing her an ax and quickly moving to go join the battle.

Back with the group, Hiccup and Toothless slowly approached Stoick, who stalked forward with his Warhammer dragging across the ground.

"D-Stoick," Hiccup said with a small voice, his hand gripping Inferno tightly as he stared at his father through his mask.

"Hiccup," Stoick said in response, his grip on his Warhammer tight and ready to attack.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiccup asked and Stoick growled, stalking forward with his Warhammer.

"Because...you've betrayed not just me, but my father, and his father before him. You've betrayed Berk, sided with the very devils we've devoted our lives to...getting rid off. And that cannot be allowed to continue" Stoick growled and then charged, Hiccup swung Inferno and used the flaming blade to block the Warhammer.

Meanwhile, Toothless prepared to enter the fight only to have to jump back to avoid an ax nearly impaling itself in his neck. Toothless turned and saw Astrid, Gobber, Spitelout, and a few other Vikings.

*Shit, I knew it was a bad idea keeping her alive...* Toothless growled and then his eyes flickered over to the burning ruins of the forge, a metal device sticking out from the rubble.

*The beam gun...* Toothless whispered and then turned to Skyflier, who was pacing and scared.

*Skyflier! GET THE BEAM GUN FROM THE RUBBLE!* Toothless yelled and Skyflier noticed the device sticking out from the rubble, she nodded and quickly made a break for it.

*S-sire! We got to buy her time to get it!* Toothless yelled and Cordis nodded, both of them turning and engaging in combat with Astrid, Gobber, and the others.

Meanwhile, back with Hiccup, he was holding off Stoick pretty well until the Chief of Berk started getting mad. Stoick grabbed Hiccup's arm and twisted it, causing his grip on Inferno to loosen.

Stoick kicked the device out of Hiccup's hand, Inferno going flying and eventually sticking itself into the ground nearby, the flames going out as the device remained in place. Hiccup got his arm free and then pull out a mini-bomb from his belt, only for Stoick to kick him in the chest.

Hiccup skidded across the ground, and when he got up, he realized that he didn't have the mini-bomb anymore. He looked and saw Stoick throw it at him, and before Hiccup could catch it, it exploded right in his face and sent him flying to the ground.

He was fine, thanks to his armor, but he did have a few bruises. Smoke filled Hiccup's vision as he opened his eyes and got up, looking around only to see a huge metal Warhammer hitting him in the face.

The Warhammer tore Hiccup's mask off, revealing his face as the young man hit the floor with a thud. Hiccup's left eye was bruised and he had a cut and a few bruises on his face.

Hiccup got up and used his arms to grab onto Stoick's Warhammer, specifically the handle part. Hiccup dropped to his knees and groaned in pain as he struggled to keep the Warhammer from colliding with his head.

Meanwhile, Toothless was trying to avoid Astrid, who had a knife and was trying to plunge it into the Night Fury's eye. Toothless dodged the knife only for it suddenly slice him on the chin, and the dragon collapsed nearby and quickly got back up.

*Damn it...* Toothless mumbled as he stumbled back, focusing on the very danger knife in Astrid's hand. He prepared a plasma blast and fired, only for Astrid to dodge at the very last second and then jump forward, slicing at Toothless' neck.

Toothless jumped back, but the sudden action caused Astrid's knife to embed itself right in Toothless' lower stomach. The Night Fury grunted in pain as he backed up from the now unarmed Viking, he looked down at his torso to see the knife, blood pouring slightly from the wound.

*Shit...shit, damn...gods...* Toothless mumbled in pain, his eyes watching Astrid carefully as the young Viking quickly grabbed the ax she had used before, throwing it at Toothless again.

Toothless dodged, but the ax still sliced him a bit on the leg. Toothless winced, he was getting more wounds than he was giving, and that was bad.

Toothless fired a plasma blast right at the ground in front of Astrid, and it did the trick, sending her to the ground where she hit her head on a piece of rubble which knocked her out.

Just as Toothless managed to get his wits and get back fully on his feet, Skyflier ran up to him with the beam gun, which had a crystal in it. Toothless doesn't know how, but the device was fully intact and its ammo hadn't exploded from the forge explosion.

*I got it!* Skyflier stated, her voice coming out muffled as the device was gripped firmly in her mouth. Toothless quickly grabbed the device from her, the device now hanging from his mouth.

He just had to get past Cordis, who was fighting off Gobber and all the other Vikings at once and then to Hiccup, to defend the young boy from Stoick.

Toothless bolted, giving Skyflier a quick 'stay put' look, passing Cordis and then making it to Stoick and Hiccup. Hiccup was barely holding back Stoick's hammer, and Stoick saw Toothless coming with a metal weapon looking device.

Stoick kicked Hiccup, sending the boy flying to the ground. Stoick then used his Warhammer to hit Toothless RIGHT in the face, creating multiple cuts on the Dragon's face.

The beam gun hit the ground as Toothless stumbled onto his side, struggling to get up as he was disorientated after being hit with a nearly forty-pound metal Warhammer.

Stoick then grabbed Hiccup and threw the boy at Toothless just as the dragon was almost up, knocking them both to the ground. Stoick then picked up the beam gun, looking it over before aiming it at Hiccup and Toothless.

"Whatever this thing is, it'll end this. It's over" Stoick stated and pulled the trigger, and a glow started coming from the barrel as both Hiccup and Toothless' eyes widened in shock and fear.

*SIRE!* Skyflier yelled as she ran towards them, and Toothless turned to her in pure terror.

*Skyflier, NO!* Toothless yelled and the eight seconds were up, the blast came out of the barrel just as Skyflier leaped in front...

The beam hit Skyflier right in her chest, sending her flying into the wall as the beam with all its force and strength slowly but surely forced her deeper into the wall.

Eventually, the device ran out of power and Stoick growled, aiming it at Hiccup and Toothless again and pulling the trigger, but nothing happened. He tried three more times before throwing the device aside, deeming it useless.

Toothless and Hiccup both got up as the fighting stopped, they all looked over at the hole to see Skyflier stumble out of it, a hole right through her chest and exiting out her back.

Skyflier looked Toothless up and down before looking pleased, and then she collapsed with a thud, her eyes sliding closed quickly.

*No, no, no, no...* Toothless mumbled as he ran over, stumbling over himself multiple times until he was by his adopted daughter's side, he collapsed and gave a pleading look.

*Skyflier, no...stay with me...come on...Medicus will be back soon, h-he can fix this...he has too...please...* Toothless mumbled and then realized Skyflier wasn't breathing, he quickly put his ear to her chest only to hear no heartbeat.

*No...no...* Toothless whispered breathlessly as it hit him, Skyflier was dead. That was the one thing no one could fix, death was the end.

*NOOOOOOOOOOOO!* Toothless SCREAMED until his throat was raw, his head thrown back into the sky as he closed his eyes in pain.

Hiccup stumbled over with a pain looked on his face, both from his injuries and from the fact that a fledgling had just died in front of him. Hiccup stepped over to Skyflier and took a few deep breaths, a tear sliding down his face as he took one more deep breath.

"She was...she will be remembered...we won't forget her" Hiccup whispered weakly, Toothless panting as he kept his eyes closed.

Meanwhile, even though almost all of the Vikings were reveling in their victory at killing at least one of the Pax Tribe' members, Gobber was shocked to hear the Night Fury, a dragon who was thought to be the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself, cry out in sorrow.

Stoick grabbed his Warhammer with a growl, now was the time to finish them off. Meanwhile, Toothless started breathing heavily as it started raining and clouds gathered in the sky above.

"B-brother..." Hiccup whispered as Toothless got up, a small blue glowing coming from the Night Fury's wounds as he turned to Stoick, who stepped back in shock.

Toothless' opened his eyes, his pupils slit from anger as his eyes practically glowed. Small bits of electricity started coursing through his back-spikes, lightning crackling around Toothless' mouth and ear-flaps.

*You're going...to regret...that* Toothless snarled and started moving forward, electricity coming from the Night Fury's paws and striking the ground he stomped on as he practically stalked towards Stoick.

Toothless leaped, a large bolt of lightning coming from the sky and meeting his back-spikes, coursing through his scales and body as Toothless slammed down into the ground right in front of Stoick, small bolts of electricity coming off him and hitting the large Viking Chief.

Stoick gained his balance and threw his Hammer down onto Toothless' head, only for the Night Fury to dodge and then hit the Hammer with his paw, a bolt of electricity passing through his paw and into the hammer, destroying it in an explosion that only knocked Stoick back.

Stoick got up on his feet only for Toothless to ram into him headfirst, a lightning bolt passing through Toothless and into Stoick, singeing the Chief's beard hair as well as disorientating the Viking Chief.

Toothless then slammed Stoick to the ground with his paw, and then slammed his paw down into Stoick's chest, a large lightning pulse passing through Toothless and into Stoick, injuring the Chief slightly.

Stoick then managed to grab onto a large piece of debris, and he threw it at Toothless, only for the Dragon to shot a plasma lightning bolt from his mouth, the bolt hitting the debris and turning it to dust in an instant.

Before Toothless could strike again, Spitelout and Astrid both slammed into him, sending the Night Fury flying into the wall. Toothless then got up with an even more pissed off look on his face, if these Vikings wanted to get in his way then so be it.

Toothless shoot a large plasma lightning bolt at their weapons as they threw them, melting their weapons down into molten slag. Toothless then leaped and used his paws to hit the two, two separate lightning bolts sending them flying.

Stoick got up, dizzy, just as the debris that had been plugging the gate broke apart, and all of the rest of the Vikings started pouring in.

Toothless turned around with a snarl, lightning pouring from the Night Fury's spine and paws as he prepared to take them all down, they killed someone he cared about.

Stoick looked like he was gonna fight, but just before he could, Cloudjumper and a few hundred Dragon's flew in from the clouds that had been generated thanks to Toothless, Valka in her full outfit and mask pointed her staff at the Vikings.

"Ughh...retreat" Stoick called begrudgingly, him and the rest of the Vikings all running back to the boats. They very quickly set sail, leaving behind any weapons they didn't have time to grab. They may be strong, but they knew they wouldn't last against a pissed off lightning powered Night Fury and an army of Dragons.

Toothless continued growling, lightning still pouring from his body. Toothless' entire body was tense, and he was still tunnel vision on killing the Vikings of Berk.

"Toothless..." Hiccup whispered as he slowly approached the Night Fury, Toothless turned to Hiccup and snarled, his eyes glowing a bit brighter.

"Toothless, brother... it's me...Hiccup..." Hiccup whispered calmly, and slowly but surely, Toothless' eyes stopped glowing and the lightning faded out, the blue glow disappearing from his wounds.

*H...Hiccup...* Toothless whispered as his eyes started watering, the clouds quickly cleared as the rain stopped. The Night Fury slowly untensed and then collapsed onto his stomach, starting to sob.

Meanwhile, Valka and Cloudjumper landed nearby, and Valka quickly jumped off and noticed Skyflier's body, and then she gasped.

"Oh no..." Valka whispered and ran, quickly checking Skyflier over only to come to the same result as anybody else, Skyflier was dead and there was nothing that can fix death.

Back over with Hiccup and Toothless, the Night Fury continued sobbing loudly as Hiccup hugged him and cried silently himself, both mourning in loss.

* * *

It had only been two hours since the Vikings had left, but they had already gotten the funeral ready. It appears that there were two different types of funeral they could do, one that Vikings did and one that Dragons did.

Dragons often buried their fallen loved ones where they had fallen, burring them in the ground and sometimes placing stuff on top of their grave.

Vikings would launch a boat out to sea, and then use arrows to set the boat on fire and send the 'soul' to Valhalla.

Neither really...seemed appropriate, so all of the members of the Pax Tribe came up with an official new Pax Tribe form of memorial, that was neither Viking nor Dragon. Neither felt right to any of them.

The new funeral method was designed around the sky, and sorta had a specialness around it. Hiccup had managed to set up a temporary forge, as most of the tools in the forge weren't destroyed, and build a platform big enough for Skyflier with four things on each corner of the platform that functioned similarly to the 'thrusters' on his flight pack.

It was time, Toothless approached the small platform which held Skyflier's body, Toothless cried silently as he stared before stepping back.

"May Skyflier join the stars and the sky in harmony, and rest peacefully in the knowledge that her death was not in vain" Hiccup stated with a few tears, and nodded to Toothless.

Toothless bit down on a lever and pulled it, causing the thrusters on the little platform to activate, sending the platform into the sky and out of the world. Hiccup had designed it to where Skyflier wouldn't fall off the platform, so there were no worry's that the funeral would go wrong.

After a few minutes, the light of the thrusters disappeared from the sky as the sunset, and Toothless cried silently as he took a few deep breaths.

Valka and the other Dragon's lowered the heads, all of them crying. Even Medicus cried, he may be the biggest grump of Dragon's Claw, but he did have a heart deep down.

After everybody but Hiccup and Valka had left, Toothless took a deep breath and turned around to go back to Hiccup and him's hut, the rest of the Dragons and the ones Valka brought working to repair the village.

"Toothless..." Hiccup began but Valka came over and placed a hand on his shoulder, a sad look on her face as he stopped him.

"Give him time, son...he...he needs it" Valka stated and Hiccup gave a look, he really wanted to comfort Toothless, but Valka was telling him to give Toothless time.

Hiccup didn't know which one to do, either of them could either hurt Toothless more or help him, but Hiccup didn't know which one would work.

Toothless might have to grief alone or with Hiccup, but neither knew which they wanted or needed. Hiccup just hoped Toothless would be alright in the end, but even Hiccup didn't know whether or not he himself would be.

* * *

 **...I'll admit, I had this planned since before Chapter 11 even came out. I had Skyflier's death planned out from at the most Chapter 11, and I considering NOT doing it...but the story needs it, this is a war and not just a simple squabble, people are gonna die, it is serious. I need to give Toothless an ACTUAL reason to want to harm the Vikings of Berk beyond self defense, and give Hiccup the push he needs to realize that its either Dragon's Claw or Berk, and that he may need to actually kill to defend his new home.**

 **Also, Toothless is currently suffering from the Five Stages of Grief, and is in the Depression phase and probably will be for the new chapter, maybe two. Also, if your wondering about the Red Death, don't worry, she'll make her overdue appearance sometime soon.**

 **Oh, also, Toothless' lightning ability...In my continuity, only certain Night Fury's have it (Its genetic, and Toothless gets it from his mother, not his father, so Cordis can't do it) and it only happens when a Night Fury is either A) Very emotional (Someone died emotional) or B) Very focused (Toothless must be focused, to the point of knowing exactly what he wants, when he wants it, and how he wants it, every second). It will not be a dues ex machina like the lever in the saddle, it will not be used to give an 'easy' way out of battles, Stoick was really caught off gaurd by a Night Fury suddenly displaying an ungodly amount of lightning and anger, but next time he won't and will know what to expect.**

 **Ok, the next chapter is going to be titled "The Rain After" and will mostly focus on Toothless, and will focus on him dealing with his problems with Cordis as well as trying to get past his depression over Skyflier's death. Also, note, Astrid is now back on Berk, just in case I didn't make it obvious enough. If she was still on Dragon's Claw, Toothless would have killed her out of anger and revenge.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	15. Rewrite Notice

Ok...so this isn't an actual chapter...and I know that will probably make some of you mad...especially with what I'm about to say (This is defiently a very risky move)...

I'm rewriting this...for the second time...

I know, I know...ANOTHER rewrite. I'm just as annoyed as you guys...so, I've decided that instead of doing my method of one chapter at a time...I'm just gonna write this entire thing beginning to end, and THEN start uploading the rewrite. That way, it will FOR SURE be finished once the third version of this story starts and replaces the current attempt.

As for what I plan on changing...I'm gonna keep that my little secret. But do expect it to be different, and not just a 1 for 1 recreation of the existing story with only minor changes. I plan on keeping a greater track of the time and layout of such places as Dragon's Claw and Berk, as well as spend much MUCH more time focusing on Hiccup and Toothless' bond. Since Hiccup and Toothless were friends but not exactly bestest best friends by the time Romantic Flight happened, I'll try and show they're bond as much more...deep, much greater than currently.

Also, better writing...yay. That is the one perk of this re-write, I've learned a lot about writing and story since I started on this site a long time ago, and I plan on putting some of the new skills I've developed between the second rewrite and third into use.

Again...I am SORRY for the wait, I really am. I just had no idea where to take this story in its current form, and the plotline had gotten confusing...I had to reread the story multiple times just to figure out how long its been since Hiccup and Toothless left Berk...I really need to be more...straight to the point when it comes to things.

I could have finished the story in its current state...but then it wouldn't be the best it can be, and I can't allow that. I'm either gonna finish this as best as possible, or drop it all together. And I don't want to drop it without at least trying.

Alright, I guess I better get started on the rewrite. This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.


End file.
